Confession of Pain
by Frgtyou
Summary: Since the age of nine, Jake made his life hell. And for that, Eli genuinely hated him. Being his step-brother didn't stop him from wanting revenge. However, things backfire and it is soon realized that what you can't have, you can't resist. AU.
1. Chapter I

**A/N:** New story here. Hope you like it.

**Where I got the inspiration from?:** I have a friend of mine who was dating this guy, who had a little brother who liked her too. The kid was eight, her boyfriend was fifteen, but he was a bully to his little bro and always made fun of his crush for his gf, hehe. This story won't be as innocent as that scenario though. Chill your panties and/or boxers though, this story _might not_ have sex scenes. There will be steamy make-outs and sexual frustration between the characters, but somewhere along the lines, I might have to change the rating ;)  
><strong>This is completely AU: <strong>In case you do not know what that means, it is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE from the actual show. So don't complain. However, I will give each character some of their original aspects and not be too OOC.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>I have no idea how Jake is actually like; but in my story he is a condescending asshole (with a soft side), Eli will be a bit selfish/stubborn/arrogant (but misunderstood), Clare will be naive but not in an annoying way (I hate those types). Bullfrog died, CeCe remarried Jake's dad. They are all wealthy, except Clare.  
><strong>Ages:<strong> Eli and Jake- 22  
>Clare- 21<p>

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession of Pain<strong>

.

_This Can't Be Good_

_._

An ordinary officer walked down the hallways of the police station, swinging his baton in a circular motion. He whistled a soothing tune and made careful steps until he reached a specific cell and glanced back and forth between a middle aged man and a handsome young male. "Elijah Martin?"

"_It's Eli_ and my last name is Goldsworthy." One stood up quickly. He walked towards the bars and raised an eyebrow. "Am I free to go now, officer?"

"You got someone who bailed ya'. You're lucky this time." The man huffed and reached in his back pockets, he pulled out a set of keys, and fumbled with the lock.

"What about me? I didn't do shit." The other man from behind snarled.

"You sit your fucking ass down."The cop looked at him with disgust.

"It's always the system and their biased sides for those bastards with money and connections." The man glared at Eli.

Eli smiled bravely at him and did a once-over at him, "_Sleep tight_." He laughed and walked away.

The man clenched his fists and shook his hands furiously against the bars, "Fuck you, you little bitch! If you were half a damn man, you would bring your ass back here and yo-" The man's frantic screams were faintly heard once Eli had made his way over to the front of the station.

At a desk, he saw his mother with a worried frown speaking with a man in a suit.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. It won't happen again, officer." Cece sighed at him.

"It better not. The bail is going to cost around five grand." The man deadpanned.

She smiled and pulled out a checkbook from her purse, "Oh, of course. No problem!" She accepted, "My husband made the payment already, earlier. His assistant wired the money. But I am aware of the generosity you have given us...and a _bonus_ wouldn't hurt." Cece grinned and took out a pen. The officer eyed her every movement, obviously happy with what he was receiving.

"How does three-grand sound?" Cece smiled, and wrote down the digits carelessly onto the paper.

The officer almost choked on his heaping coffee, "Why thank you, ma'am." He cleared his throat, grabbed the check, and clutched it with greed.

"Eli. We should leave now." CeCe looked at her son, and they walked to exit the area.

Once they reached the parking lot, their chauffeur stepped out of their lavish car, and opened the door for each. Eli with rigid movements, sat inside. His mother, sitting right next to him, began with a frustrated sigh, and grabbed his palm.

"Did you or did you not steal that car? I don't understand, we could have bought you a new one, if you asked." Cece shifted in her seat a bit,

Eli chuckled darkly, "You really think I stole _that_ piece of crap. Owen just came with it and we drove around in it for a while. I didn't know it was stolen, he just took off and left me there with it."

"Does it matter? We told you countless amounts of times, Eli...your father and I-"

"Ted is not my fucking dad." Eli groaned.

Cece gasped, "Don't you dare use that tone with me! And don't say idiotic things, Ted is the one who paid for your bail. He was about to let you spend a whole night in there, but you should be thankful I convinced him not to,"

"Listen mom, can we not talk about this right now? It's been a long night." Eli interrupted.

CeCe looked at Eli and reached over to give him a peck on the cheek, "Fine, baby boy. But Ted and I will have a serious talk with you tomorrow morning. Besides, Jake is coming home from his trip in Musoka as well. A lot of things are going through Ted's mind right now, so when you see him say thank-you. He doesn't need your smart mouth right now."

"_Whatever_." Eli mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>The mansion stood at an isolated part of town. There were lush green trees and trimmed hedges at its every corner. White paint shone like brilliant pearls with the sun shining upon its exterior walls. Crystal glass windows gave the most inviting aroma, and a huge fountain was set somewhere along the front yard. A stone pathway was embedded to its relatively large oak door. And from behind, if you walked a couple yards farther into the back, you would find a lake. It was a crystal blue mass of water that chimed with fresh solitude from the city.<p>

When Eli woke up that morning to this haven he liked to call home, he walked downstairs for breakfast. Once he was there in his classic dining room, he looked at one of the maids setting up the table.

"Nancy? Do you know where are my mother and Ted are?"

The maid stopped what she was doing and stood up straight, "Young man, your father-"

Eli growled and the maid frowned, "I apologize, sir. _Mr. Martin _said he wanted you in his office once you woke up."

Eli scratched his head and nodded, "Thank you, but when I am back, I expect my breakfast." Eli looked at her and began walking around the hallways. Once he had reached Ted's office, his hand anticipated to not open the door and ditch another one of his lectures.

Nonetheless, Eli entered the room and eyed the man who was sitting at a sturdy desk, sketching a draft. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Eli.

"Sit." His voice was stern.

Eli took the leather chair in front of him and sat down cautiously, "First of all sir, thank-you,"

"Don't talk. Listen." Ted interrupted him and continued, "Eli, you need to cut the crap. All this messing around...and juvenile behavior has to end. Your mother was crying yesterday to me, I should have let you spend the night there to learn a lesson, but you know how your mother is..." Ted rubbed his temple. "Listen, I know I'm not your father, and I have great respect for him, may he rest in peace. But you are a tremendous part of my responsibility. When the day comes, I will need someone to leave my company in charge of. Eli, you are a smart young man, always bringing the best grades and your professors always saying how great of a student you are. You know as the son of my wife, you are a candidate for the privilege. Jake however, is more driven. I'm not saying this because he is my son, but because it is true. If Jake sees something he wants, he'll try his best and achieve it. But I don't want that ambition in my company, I want skills. And you have that; now I don't know why you always have to act out, but I'm getting sick of it."

Eli gulped and stared into Ted's eyes, "I don't want to be an architect. I want to be a writer. You're right, Jake is ambitious, but he's also a conniving sneak. You and my mother always corner my problems, when you think Jake is an angel...do you even have the slightest clue as to why he went to Musoka?" His voice taunted.

Ted loosened his tie and tapped his fingers on the table's surface, "_I do_. Jake went on a fishing trip with his friends; he is working on a research paper for his integrative biology class."

Eli chuckled a bit, "Listen Ted, I like you. You have my respect. So I'll tell you the truth. Jake, my beloved 'brother', went to Musoka to use the cabin for keg and moron-infested parties the entire summer. He invited everyone who's anyone at school, except me. And let me tell you...people that were going aren't the type of people a 'smart' person like Jake should mess with."

"Stop changing the subject!" Ted pounded his fist on the table and Eli flinched a bit. "One more strike, Eli! One more, and I am done. It's time you man up and use that brain of yours!" Ted's vein popped out of his neck and his nostrils flared.

Eli avoided his gaze and nodded, "Is that all you have to say, _sir_?"

"Keep in mind Eli, my patience is running out." Ted looked at him and paused. But once he saw Eli was about to leave, he called out his name. "I almost forgot, speaking of Jake, he will be home any minute now. I would like it if you two spent more time with each other. I understand that you two don't get along, but it has been fifteen years since you both became step-brothers and should mature: start acting like it. Be nice."

Eli grunted and heard himself whistling countless curses in his throat. If there was anything in the world he hated the most, it was Jake.

"Of course." He gritted through his teeth and walked back to the kitchen, finding his breakfast on the table. He wasn't hungry anymore and went upstairs to lock himself in his room.

"Fucking piece of shit." He mumbled to himself, "That damn asshole, ruining everything. That prick thinks I can get along with that sad excuse for a man. Fuck him." Eli felt his body whimper with rage and his face growing red. He tossed random objects in his room and punched furiously on his bed, hoping to not create any noise that would draw attention.

Ever since Cece married Ted after Bullfrog passed away, it had been hell for Eli. Ted was an extremely affluent architect with a cocky son.

Eli was five months younger than Jake. But in simpler terms, Eli was shorter, weaker, less popular, and _always _second in comparison to Jake. When he was younger, Eli would try and join Jake playing sports with the kids from school. Jake always allowed Eli to play as an excuse to tackle, push him into the dirt, and leave bruises on his body. But when Eli would arrive at home and Cece saw those red, purple, and green blotches on his skin, Jake would always say the same thing, _"I told him not to play. He can't handle anything."_

Even when Eli would find a date to the dance or have a girlfriend, Jake always had to purposely flirt and steal them away from him. Jake was a manipulative charmer as well. Teachers and the staff at school always allowed Jake late into class, gave him keys to isolated areas of the campus, and let him cut the front of the lunch line in the cafeteria. Other than that, Jake always cheated off of Eli's homework and tests, receiving credit for Eli's hard and diligent work.

At home, one thing Eli couldn't stand the most was the fact that Cece had grown to love Jake as much as Eli, _maybe even more_, by the looks of it. Ted and Cece always took Jake's side and blamed Eli for any trouble between the two. If it wasn't for Jake's taunting or bothering directed to Eli, maybe none of those fights would have started. But Eli was now an adult. He wasn't short or weak anymore. Girls came running to him when his looks kicked in. He went to a different university, and he had his own identity there. But all of that didn't stop Jake from still being considered as the "perfect angel" or the "ideal son", nope. Things were getting intense and Eli hated him with an abnormal intensity and raw emotion.

It had been a while now that Eli had sworn revenge. He just hasn't found the opportunity.

"You're going to pay, and then you'll wish you never messed with me." Eli calmed down, glaring at a family portrait, where Jake was smiling like a jackass.

A knock was heard from his bedroom door and Eli opened it, finding the maid with her hands dug into her pockets.

"Sir, your mother and Mr. Martin said to go downstairs. Jake has arrived."

"Tell them I'll be down soon." He said in a monotone voice, closed his door, and quickly dressed into a t-shirt and casual jeans.

When he walked downstairs, he saw suitcases scattered to the side and Cece caressing Jake's face. And Eli felt his heart break a little, at the sight. His mother was all he really had left, and it seemed as if she loved Jake more than Eli, who had her blood and was carried in her womb for nine months.

Ted cleared his throat once he saw Eli descending down the stairs; Jake lifted his head, and averted his light brown eyes to give Eli his famous grin.

"Brother! I've missed you!" Jake walked towards him and gave Eli a pat on his shoulder.

Eli rolled his eyes, and sighed awkwardly when he saw Ted scowling at him, "Yeah, me too."

Jake reached in for a hug and whispered in a low voice against Eli, "_You are so full of shit_. _We both know you can put a bit more effort in that_. _I guess I'm better at acting than you_. _Another thing_."

Eli's fists clenched and he pulled away, giving Jake a fake smile.

"Well, since you two seem to be getting along like two peas in a pod, maybe you guys should head out to the city and hang out!" Cece squealed.

"I would love to, mother. But I have to make an important call right now. And I'm sure Eli has more important things to do, maybe tomorrow." Jake walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"A call? To who, son?" Ted smiled.

"Well, when I was out in Musoka, I met _someone_..." Jake laughed.

"A girl? You never mention them, this must be serious!" Cece giggled, and Eli stood there listening at the conversation.

Jake was the biggest chauvinistic pig Eli met, but was straight-forward. Girls were second to Jake in comparison to partying and sports.

"She's amazing. We have a special connection; I can't wait for you all to meet her."

"Well, bring her home whenever you like. Maybe next week?" Ted walked to him and gave him a soft rub on his cheek.

"I should go make that call now and ask her." Jake smiled and walked upstairs.

Eli went into the kitchen, not caring the least bit of how Jake was. He ate his breakfast with his newfound hunger, and finished shortly after.

When he walked upstairs, he passed by Jake's room which had the door open, Eli couldn't help but walk in and listen when he heard him speaking on the phone.

"Yeah. I just got home...what?" Jake laughed, "No, no. The flight went well; it was long though, the service was horrible." He paused hearing what the female was saying on the other line, "Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. I'm glad you liked it, babe. But I really have to go now, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye. I _love_ you." Jake hung up and turned around looking at Eli, who was cocking an eyebrow at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at, shit-face?" Jake snapped.

"Nothing." Eli shrugged.

Jake tossed his cell phone on the bed and grinned at Eli, crossing his arms with_ too much _confidence. "I heard dad bailed you out of jail last night for 'accidently' stealing a car. _Tsk, tsk, Eli_. You sure are a dumbass for getting caught and having Owen as a friend. He's probably the only guy dumber than you are." Jake chuckled.

Eli ignored him and traveled his gaze to the phone. "So, what's her name?"

"Why do you care? She's my business." Jake snarled.

"Not until you use and leave her like the rest of the trash." Eli smirked and removed his bangs out of his eyes.

Jake squinted his eyes, as if he was _disagreeing_ with Eli, "_She's different_..." Jake sighed, but then rushed into saying something else, "she's my new conquest." He tried to imitate Eli's expression and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Eli stifled a laugh, "How? She actually has a functioning brain?"

Jake glared at him and scoffed, "She's a Mary-pure. One-hundred percent virgin; I plan to break that." Jake boasted.

Eli paced himself across the room and raised a finger to his chin mockingly, "I thought virgins were extinct nowadays?"

The room grew silent, and Eli knew he had accomplished to get under Jake's skin just like he did minutes ago. Jake hated to feel inferior by Eli, meaning that those snarky comments and half-assed remarks from him really boiled Jake's blood.

"You need to shut your trap, and quit acting like an asshole..." Jake spoke, but soon gain a mischievous grin, "_Besides_, you are barely half the man I am. So don't underestimate what I like to see as a fun 'project'."

Eli shook his head, "You're pathetic."

"You should see her," Jake sighed and bounced on top of his massive bed, "She has this great rack, cute ass, and these big blue eyes," It was the usual, Jake taunting and wanting to make Eli feel jealous of him.

"Sounds like half of the girls you dated." Eli snorted, and Jake sat up.

"As if you would know._ This girl_...she's too much of a woman for you. You wouldn't be able to get someone like that; you're too much of a pansy." Jake taunted.

Eli was about to say something, perhaps even punch him in the face, when all of a sudden-

"Jake! Come downstairs, Miriam baked those cookies you love!" Cece knocked on the door and beamed at both men.

"I'm coming." Jake smugly smiled at Eli and left the room.

Eli walked to the edge of Jake's bed and looked at his cell phone. He saw the name _'Clare' _shown on the screen.

_"...she's too much of a woman for you."_

The phrase rang in his mind over and over again, sending Eli to the edge. Jake seemed to really like this girl, and Eli knew deep inside Jake was partially lying when he said he only wanted sex from her.

Any idiot could see that when Jake talked about her, he had a loving look in his eyes that Eli was surprised by. The tone he used with her on the phone was alien to others. It was warm and gentle. And the fact that Jake said "I love you." was the first time Eli heard an actual sincerity in this _monster's _voice.

Jake was in love. _He has feelings, who knew?_

In Eli's mind, thoughts fluctuated continuously and soon enough, a light bulb flickered on once he connected all these ideas together. The pieces to the puzzle had been set, and he was ready to assemble them successfully.

"_Clare_, I don't know who you are...but that's going to change."

Everything was going to become complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews equal **faster** updates. ;)

Come on, vamonos people! Click the button, you know you want to? Okay maybe not...I'll cry if you don't. _Just kidding_.


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: **This chapter was kind of a filler, to let you guys get an up-close view of the relationship Eli and Jake have. As well as Jake's feelings for Clare, it might be unexpected for some of you. There will be a lot of DRAMA, in later chapters. I forgot to mention, this story is in a 3rd person's POV, its easier for me to do it this way (:  
><strong>*The segment of this chapter in italics is a flashback from Eli's and Jake's childhood. <strong>I do not own Degrassi.

I would like to answer questions from "**blue-green10**": _Who is your favorite degrassi character and do you think Munro Chambers is hot? Do you think Aislinn Paul is beautiful? I'd like it if you'd answer these q's.  
><em>Answer: My favorite Degrassi character might have to be a tie between JT, Toby, and Clare. Munro Chambers isn't ugly, but I don't find myself attracted to him. He's handsome; I just don't see it there for me. I just like to write him as if he is the most beautiful guy on Earth because the majority of you seem to think something along the lines. Aislinn Paul is gorgeous.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_The Green-Eyed Monster_

.

"Well!" Cece laughed, "This is wonderful. A nice family dinner, it's been ages. Hasn't it been, honey?"

Ted smiled at his wife and looked at both boys, "I'll say. Jake, sport, how was Musoka? Did you find what you need?"

Jake looked up from his plate and set his silverware down, "Are you kidding, dad? Best time of my life." He grinned.

_That stupid, stupid grin_.

Eli took a sip of his wine and snorted, "Really? I didn't know research for integrative biology was a pleasurable activity, nowadays?"

Jake gaped, and both Cece and Ted looked at him oddly. Since, "according" to Jake he went to Musoka for school purposes. When the truth was, he had used the family cabin as a party-extraordinaire setting.

"Well…I did spend it with my closest friends. We found _a lot _of interesting stuff." Jake glared at Eli.

Ted didn't press the subject and Cece took a bite of her mash potatoes.

"What about you, Eli? I assume you were a good boy this entire summer, hopefully away from all trouble?" Jake laughed.

Eli's face went pale, and Cece interfered, "_Jake_, we heard from your speech professor that you are in the top twenty percent tile at school? Your father and I are so proud."

Eli shifted in his chair, "You know mom, I am in the five percent tile at Banting."

"That's wonderful baby boy, you have no idea-"

"Yeah, and also, I might have an award ceremony for it at the end of the year." Jake interrupted.

Ted scowled at him, "Jake, your mother was speaking."

"Oh, sorry mom. I barely heard; your soft voice is inaudible at times." Jake pouted.

Cece smiled, "It's all right, sweetie."

Eli just sat the rest of the time. He poked the peas and carrots mounting on his plate. He stared uneasily at the meatloaf that seemed unpalatable at the very moment.

It was something he had grown used to. Every chance he had to have a bit of the spotlight shine on him, it was always ruined because Jake had to snatch it away from him. No matter how hard he tried, he always lost to Jake. _Always_.

His thoughts were soon dissolved once he heard Ted's obnoxious cell phone ring.

"Let me get that." Ted grumbled and got out of his seat, leaving the dining room.

Eli didn't care anymore; he lost his appetite and felt sick. He hated being in the same room with Jake. He felt like he had to run away and go outside in order to breathe. He desired to feel fresh air, and let himself know that he was still living. He wanted to disappear in the blink of an eye and go back to the beginning of summer, when Jake left and all was right in the world.

He didn't heard words, syllables, and letters. He _saw _the scene in front of him and rage pulsated in his veins. Both Cece and Jake were laughing at something Eli didn't find amusing. Cece is _his_ mother, not Jake's. _It isn't fair_.

Ted walked back in the room and patted Eli's head, messing his hair a bit. Eli inaudibly growled. Ted had the biggest smile plastered on his face, his eyes were shining brightly, and he kept muttering to himself positive words.

"What is it, dad?" Jake asked with the same look on his face.

"We closed the deal!" Ted laughed, and punched a fist in the air, "The boys at the office will be glad to hear this!"

Cece got up from her seat and ran into his arms, "That's great, honey!"

"Congrats, dad!" Jake laughed, Eli poked his food, and glanced at him, "Glad to hear that, Ted."

"Even better, we are going to celebrate this the 'Martin' way! So, next week boys, there will be formal dinner at the house with the company's representatives." Ted chuckled.

"_Really_?" Jake raised his eyebrows.

Eli groaned. He hates parties, knowing that he has to wear a penguin-like tuxedo and be in the same room with people, just as arrogant and obnoxious as Jake, some even more sadly.

"Yes. And there will be important people there, so be polite boys, and bring a date if you like. Maybe you can invite that one girl you met, Jake?"

Jake combed his hair with his fingers, "Ha, I'm sure she'd love to come."

"Eli? What about you? You can always bring that one girl, what was her name…Elizabeth!" Cece offered a warm smile.

Eli grimaced, "I broke up with her four months ago. I'm good flying solo."

"Well, on the bright side we finally get to meet that special girl of yours Jake, what's her name, by the way?" Cece asked.

Jake's eyes softened and he sighed, "Clare. Her name is Clare Edwards."

"Clare Edwards? That sounds like a label for canned yams." Eli smirked.

Jake clenched his fists, "_Watch it_."

"Okay, Eli. Don't start off with that smart mouth of yours." Ted reproached.

Eli scoffed and pushed his plate away from him, his hand hastily threw down a napkin cloth on the floor, "Because when I say something, it's always wrong, and with Jake it isn't?" The room grew silent and he stared at Ted, "Have a nice dinner. I'm excusing myself."

He turned around and walked upstairs to his room, and as usual he locked himself in there. In reality, he locked himself from the world like other times...

_They were both twelve years old. It was a summer day, and the weather was humid. The sun was peering through the ominous clouds, and everything seemed like another ordinary day._

_"E-li-jah!" Jake laughed once he entered the backyard._

_He had a football clutched to his arms, and a couple of guys from their middle school were following his lead._

_Jake had brought friends over._

_Eli was near the lake playing with the family dog; his hands grazed the animal's golden fur attentively, but he stopped once he saw Jake and friends heading towards his direction._

_He stayed quiet and gripped onto the grass blades beneath him, the wind brushed past his hair and he moved his bangs away from his eyes._

_"Stop molesting poor Daisy. Just because you can't get any action from girls at school, doesn't mean you have to torture another bitch." Jake mocked, and the boys laughed._

_"Bite me." Eli muttered under his breath, and the boys laughed at that as well. Jake soon changed expressions from amused, to intimidated, to furious._

_Jake tossed the football to a plump boy and took a step closer to Eli, he blocked the sun's light and peered at him, "You're just a freeloader. This is my house; you and your stupid mom came here and took everything away from me."_

_Eli's eyes glared at everyone and he tensed quickly. He stood up and shoved Jake, "Don't call my mom that!"_

_"Oooh! Poor wittle baby is sad because of his mommy. Boo-hoo!" Jake pouted his lips._

_The boys from behind laughed even harder and clutched their stomachs, "You tell him J!" They encouraged Jake._

_"Fuck off!" Eli yelled and pushed Jake to the ground._

_Jake dusted the dirt of his jeans and scowled at Eli, "You're getting it now."_

_Daisy, the dog, whimpered and tackled Jake, "Dumb bitch! Get off of me!" Jake yanked her away._

_"Don't hit her!" Eli yelped as he saw the dog run away to the other side of the yard._

_"I did not!" Jake protested, "I pushed her off of me!"_

_"Go die! Die, Jake!" Eli lashed out at him, his green eyes grew dark, his hair was a mess, and his clothes were covered in cloudy dirt and strips of grass blades._

_The three boys huddled against Eli and held his arms against the moist ground; Jake walked over and punched him in the stomach. "What was that, little brother? You told me to what?" Jake panted against him, tired from using all his force._

_"Fuck you!" Eli laughed, and ignored the pain coming from his limbs._

_"Wrong answer." Jake replied and slapped his cheek._

_Soon enough, Miriam a maid passed by and gasped, "Jake! Eli! Boys, please stop!" She detached Jake's body away from Eli._

_Eli groaned in throbbing bruises spread across him, "I hate you! I hate you!" Eli had tears in his eyes and frantically ran to the house. He locked himself in his room and sobbed._

_Hours later, Ted and Cece walked inside his room. They sat at the edge of his bed, and Cece began, "Jake said you were embarrassing him in front of his friends."_

_Eli growled, "He's lying, mom!"_

_Ted shook his head, "Whether he was lying or not, you should have walked away and ignore him."_

_"You're just saying that because he's your son. You don't know anything!" Eli pointed at Ted; he lifted his own shirt and revealed his scraped skin, "He did this to me!"_

_Ted frowned, "I'm having a serious talk with that boy right now…" he angrily said and walked away._

_Cece reached over to Eli, and held him in her arms, "I'm sorry baby boy. I'm sorry." She mumbled as she combed her fingers through his hair. The same way Eli did with Daisy._

_That night Jake got hit by the belt. Not only that, he took out his anger on Eli from then on, only this time he didn't leave bruises on him. He found another way to make Eli feel inferior; he began to take everything away from him: attention, Cece's love, reputation, and respect. It was essentially anything which mattered more than a physical scar. It was all emotional from then on._

Eli shook bitter memories away and sat down on his desk, he opened his laptop and began to do what soothes him the most when times like these come along: he writes. He typed away his conflicted emotions in a story, and the world became oblivious in an instant.

* * *

><p>"I should go check on him." Cece felt tears welling in her eyes.<p>

"No. _That_ is the type of behavior that encourages him to act out. Let him be, honey." Ted grasped her hand.

Jake awkwardly sighed, "I'm not hungry anymore either, besides I need to work on my paper for school."

Both Ted and Cece nodded, and Jake dodged his way upstairs, smiling to himself when he saw Eli's door unlocked. He entered the room and saw Eli with anger across his face, hastily typing on a keyboard.

"You should know by now not to mess with me."

Eli stopped what he was doing and raised his head, "Leave."

"You're just lucky that you didn't say that to my face when we were alone, I would have-"

A buzzing noise vibrated in Jake's right pocket, and he reached inside for it. He changed moods quickly once he opened the device and saw something that left Eli curious.

"Never mind yourself." Jake waved the phone in Eli's face, "I have more important issues."

"Just go already." Eli spat and focused his eyes onto the computer screen.

Jake rushed down the hall into his room, and stepped out into his balcony for some peace and quiet.

He dialed several digits before standing still and waited after four rings, until a feminine voice answered. And Jake swore he heard a chorus of angels in the back, her voice was the sweetest hymn to ever gush through his ears.

"Hello?"

Jake let out a pleasurable sigh, "I got your text, how was your day?"

She let out a joyous laugh, "Jake! It's you!" She sighed. "My day was fine, thank you for asking."

Jake paced back and forth, his head in the stars, "I miss you, Clare."

She giggled once more and grinned, "I miss you too." Clare paused and listened to the soft breaths Jake let out, savoring each moment, "When will you come to visit me again?"

Jake smiled, he didn't grin, but really felt love pouring out of his words, "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I told you my father was an architect, right? He just closed a major business deal and is going to celebrate it with a family dinner; I would love it if you came. I've been bragging about you to everyone in my family."

Clare paused, "I knew you had successful parents…but, I didn't know they were _that_ successful."

"And that bothers you?" Jake frowned.

Clare sighed, "No. It's not that. You know money means nothing to me, but I don't think I belong with that crowd of people. Your parents probably expect some rich heiress to be dating you…not a simple university girl."

"You've got it wrong, Clare. My parents expect me to be with someone I love…I love _you_. Besides, you aren't simple, you're more than that. Believe me."

She felt her heart soar, "Okay then. I guess I could schedule a train for next week. What do you want me to wear?"

"Anything formal. But I know that since you have to waste tons of money for your dad's medicines, you probably don't have any at the moment. But don't worry about it; I'll buy you something for the occasion."

Clare intervened quickly, "No, no, no. Jake, this is too much. First the earrings, now this? You're too generous, but seriously don't waste that kind of money on me. It's not right."

Jake laughed, "I insist; besides it's for me, not for you. Imagine if you showed up sticking like a sore thumb? Bad impression," Jake persuaded, "I can't have people think I don't care about my beloved girlfriend,"

"Well, I can understand that. _Fine_, but don't get something too expensive. Just spend what you think is decent for the occasion…I can't wait to meet your family. Other than that, I'll have to ask my aunt Margaret to take care of my dad for the weekend." Clare beamed.

Jake's voice soothed, "Hey. How is he? Is the diabetes getting better?"

"He's doing fine. He's just been tired a lot lately, though. But the doctor says he is doing great."

"If you ever need anything Clare…I'm here for you, for everything."

"_Same here_. I have to go now though, I have my shift at the church in an hour. I love you, Jake. I really do." Clare breathed.

Jake bit his fist happily, trying to hide the joy in him, "So do I. If you need something call me by my house number instead next time, my cell phone has been acting weird lately. I love you, bye." He ended the phone call with a content feeling inside of him.

He walked inside his room and leaped onto his bed, he would never admit it, but…

Jake was head over heels for Clare. He was remote to loving someone like the way he did for her. But she was different, _she was an angel_. So, his intentions were good and serious with her. He just wouldn't let Eli know that. Because if he did, Eli would find a reason to mock and degrade Jake's reputation, and Jake certainly didn't want that.

* * *

><p>"No, and you're a dumbass. Just stay the hell away from me, Owen. I got so much crap for your shitty mistakes." Eli snarled into the phone.<p>

"Yo bro, I'm sorry, okay? But I don't have the money to get away with stuff like that. You do, so why are you being so stubborn." Owen complained.

Eli laughed, "Yeah, _money_…that craps buys everything except the respect of my mother and Ted. I got in so much deep shit because of you."

"Hey, at least you're not in prison." Owen tried to lighten the mood.

"My fucking goodness…you really are the biggest blockhead ever, aren't you? Prison, really? Where do you come up with this stuff, how does that make anything better!" Eli roared.

"You know what, screw you then."

"Go to hell." Eli replied and ended the phone call.

He walked downstairs and fetched a glass of water, sparing a glance to the maids he found along the way. The house phone rang, and the others were busy washing dishes and putting away leftovers, so Eli answered it himself.

"Hello." His voice was dull and came off in a rude tone.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but is Jake home?" A soft voice echoed.

Eli smirked, "Hm. Who is this?"

"My name is Clare." She practically sang in a beautiful voice.

And just like that, Eli felt as if he held the key to a treasure box in an instant. He knew what to do.

"Jake isn't home right now, but I wouldn't mind taking your message,"

"Oh, well…can you please tell him I forgot to ask him what time I should come for the dinner…I need to know for my train ticket. I'm really sorry for being such a bother." She sighed.

Eli laughed at her sweet nature, "Believe me, it's no trouble at all. The event will be at eight."

"Eight? Oh, okay. Another question, if you don't mind me asking kind sir?" Clare giggled.

"Not at all. Go right ahead." Eli grinned.

"What is the name of the train station in your town? And again, sorry for asking."

"It's called the Continental, anything else?"

"No, thank you so much though. You can free yourself from my tiresome questions, nice man." She amused.

"_Clare_…it's been a pleasure. Goodbye." Eli smiled.

"Have a good night." Clare said, before she clicked.

And he didn't know why, but it seemed impossible for Eli to believe there was someone like her that sweet and polite left in this insane world.

No wonder Jake is with her, but…this all makes things more interesting. Pushing those thoughts away, Eli walked upstairs to lie on his bed. Jake was already doing the same a couple doors down.

In Jake's mind he thinks of Clare. He fantasizes of feeling her kisses against his lips once more. He desires to have her with him at the very moment and is accomplished to know he finally found someone who he is solely infatuated with.

In Eli's mind, he replays the sound of Clare Edwards's voice, he feels his insides mush at her personality.

_It's impossible for someone to be that nice. It has to be._

And Eli can't help but feel a bit jealous of Jake, _again_.


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are fantastic! I am so happy to hear that you like it. And to answer some of your questions: Yes, I will mention other characters from the show, but I will NOT focus on them too much. Sorry. I do not own Degrassi.

**-**15 pages I wrote in two days...I give myself a pat on the back, hopefully so do you ;)  
><strong>-<strong> I hope their first encounter is _somewhat_ original, not romantic, but hey! I randomly thought of the scenario...review after!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_How I Wish_

.

In the south of Musoka, a small yellow house was settled in a humble neighborhood. It was early in the morning, the sun had risen and various birds were faintly chirping. A lush green of trees, shrubs, and grasses were surrounding the house. It was simple, but sufficient for the three people that lived inside. And if you would peek through the window above their kitchen sink, you would find a beautiful young woman sitting down eating her breakfast and her aunt walking around.

"I don't know. Those people aren't the kind we associate with, Clare-bear." A middle-aged woman settled a plate of eggs and toast on the table. She took off her apron and took a seat.

"I know. But, you and my father have met Jake. You both know he's good to me." Clare replied.

Her aunt Margaret smiled, "Yes; that much is true. But, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable there. There will be people who spend in a week what we make in a year. It's a different world from ours." She took a bite of her food.

Clare laughed, "And that matters? Like my father always says-"

"_There are people who have money and people who are rich_; I know, sweetie." Margaret took a sip of her milk and paused, thinking.

"_Well_? I'll come home next weekend. And if my dad needs anything, you can call me and I'll be back in an instant." Clare begged.

The clock hanging on the wall ticked, and finally her aunt spoke, "_Fine_." Margaret heaved a sigh, but rushed into something else, "But, but! You have to call me when you get there…as well as every day to tell me how you are doing. And Clare, remember…nothing is ever free in this life. If they offer you something, do not take it. They always expect something in return, no matter what."

"I'll have to tell Reverend Duncan that I can't volunteer this week then." Clare squealed and rushed to her aunt's side giving her multiple kisses on the cheek repeatedly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Muah!" Clare laughed and reached over to the back of the kitchen, searching for another plate.

"Your breakfast sweetie, finish it." Margaret remarked.

Clare clutched a plate and tray to her chest, and turned around, "No thanks; I'm full. I'll just take the rest over to my dad. He probably woke up already."

Her aunt neatly folded her hands and nodded at her. Clare grabbed a plate of food and a tall glass of milk; she put it all on the tray, and walked upstairs.

She then entered a room and saw her father in bed, reading the daily newspaper, "_Clare-bear_." He coughed, wheezing a smile.

"Dad, I brought you breakfast. Are you hungry?" She asked carefully, and walked over to his side.

"Are you kidding? I've been starving, kiddo." He shifted in his bed a bit.

"Okay then, but first we need to check your blood sugar." Clare smiled and reached over to his nightstand to pull out a diabetic blood-glucose meter.

"Well, we are doing great. Maybe the diabetes will get much better, sooner or later." Clare replied and set the food in front of him, he began to eat and Clare informed, "Dad? You remember Jake, right?"

"Of course." He grinned.

"Well, his family is having a formal dinner at his house tomorrow night. And he's invited me to it, but he also wants me to meet his family…I asked aunt Maggie if she could watch over you this week, she said yes, I just thought I should let you know." Clare fiddled with her thumbs.

Randall frowned and pushed his tray away from him, "Things are getting serious with that boy, aren't they"

Clare smiled, "Not like that, dad. This is my first _real_ relationship; I just don't even have a clue as to what I am doing."

He nodded, and traveled his gaze to Clare's eyes, "You know, I was already married to your mother at this age." He replied.

Clare paused and distanced herself a bit, "I-I know…I'm sorry, that I ruined everything."

Randall grasped her hand tightly, "It's not your fault. It was God's will, and I'm just glad you are safe and sound. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Clare's eyes peered at the window and she smiled anxiously. However, her guilt was still consuming her everyday life, feeling that she had killed her mother. Because, it was during childbirth that Helen Edwards had passed away. After that, Randall was lost and petrified of how to raise his only daughter, all alone. That was when his sister, Margaret stepped in the picture and helped him raise Clare to be the woman she is today.

"So, you're okay with me being gone for a week? If it bothers you, I could always tell Jake I can't stay." She spoke.

Randall shook his finger, "Not at all. I just hope you remember your priorities and morals when you are with him. Some men can be deceiving, and if anyone dares to make you feel uncomfortable, you know how to handle it. Your aunt and I taught you from right and wrong; don't forget that."

"I won't," Clare laughed, "I just hope-"

"_Clare_!" Her aunt's shrill voice yelled from downstairs.

"Go see what she wants, that sister of mine can be pretty impatient." Randall chuckled.

Clare nodded and walked downstairs quickly, "Aunt Maggie…what is that?" Clare pointed to a huge white box, covered in a red bow.

Her aunt glared at her, "The mailman just came by, what is this? A dress? I thought I told you to not accept any gifts."

Clare walked over and opened the box, finding a _one of a kind_ emerald-satin dress, she gaped at the view. _Jake_.

"This, I-…it's for the dinner tomorrow night, Jake bought it," Clare looked at her aunt, who was giving her a cold stare, "But it's not what you think! I'll return it to him, after. I promise. I just can't show up to his party wearing something of mine, he'll look bad." Clare offered a timid smile.

"It better go back. Am I clear? Boys like Jake buy you a dress and maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day they'll come up to you and ask for something you can't give in return." Her aunt scolded, and Clare's face grew with a distressing emotion.

Her aunt sighed sadly looking at Clare's disappointed face, "I just want to look out for you, okay?" Margaret surrendered and walked over to give her a hug.

Clare forced a better expression of tenderness, "I know. But don't worry, _I'll be fine_."

* * *

><p>One day had passed, and the next one came,<p>

"_George, I want three tables by those trees!" _

"_Move the sculpture to the side…a little bit to the left…perfect!"_

"_Miriam, did Mrs. Martin say she wanted eggshell or pearl-shaded napkins? I forgot."_

"_Eggshell!"_

The morning was a chaotic mess in the Martin residence. The maids and butlers were scurrying around, making sure that this event would go perfectly fine. Cece and Ted were already having breakfast at their dining room with Jake, who kept mentioning how excited he was for Clare to arrive at the party later on. Eli was still asleep in bed, having to pull an all-nighter before, in order to work on his 50-page research paper. He breathed and snored repeatedly in his warm bed, trying his best to ignore the noise coming from the backyard.

There were gardeners trimming the hedges and mowing the grass. There were women polishing the windows. There were men moving chairs and tables, and there were others screaming at each other to get a move on.

"_Shut up, please_." Eli growled through his pillow.

.

From the other side of town, Clare was wearing a dark coat over her dress. She had styled her hair into a messy, yet neat bun. Her aunt helped her with her make-up and she decided to wear the silver, diamond-studded earrings Jake had bought her two weeks ago, when he first said he _loved_ her. She said her goodbye's moments ago to both her aunt and father, who wished her well. It was hard enough for the both of them to admit it, but Clare was no longer a little girl. She would never cry if she fell of her bike with training wheels, nor would she have tea-parties with her stuffed animals, or play Candyland with Margaret on summer days. She was now a woman physically, who was beginning to discover the emotional side of it bit by bit.

Clare boarded the train with a small suitcase and took her seat in the back, which was empty, considering there were only eight people inside including herself. She prayed silently to God that everything would go well, and that her father and aunt would be fine. She then took out a book and read momentarily, the trip would take the entire day for her to arrive at night.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and it was six in the afternoon. Jake and Eli began to get ready, as well as Cece and Ted who were already dressed and making sure everything was set for the dinner.<p>

Jake stepped out of the shower and dressed into a grey tuxedo, he combed his some-what long hair and brushed his teeth. Eli wasn't putting any effort to get ready, he just dressed into a black suit, and didn't bother to style his darks locks.

After, Jake barged into Eli's room, rummaging through his drawers.

"_What are you doing_?" Eli snapped.

"I need gel." Jake grumbled hastily.

"Does it look like I would have any?" Eli spat, "What? Clare loves it when your hair is all nice and sharp?" He mocked.

"Shut up." Jake glared at him, "Don't talk to her tonight. Don't look at her; don't breathe the same air she does…just stay away from her. She doesn't need to know I have any relation to you."

"As if I want to meet your little girlfriend." Eli scoffed.

Jake muttered incoherent words under his breath and left soon after. Eli began to think about Clare, and he wondered if she was as beautiful as her voice that he heard on the phone a week ago.

"I'm turning crazy, I haven't even met her. _Get it together, Eli_." He whispered to himself.

.

There were multiple men and women wearing fancy suits and dresses. They sat in their reserved tables eating several dishes of food. Elegant music played in the background, and everyone was showering their attention to both Cece and Ted, who were charming others with their humble personalities and conversations.

Jake was speaking with a couple of beautiful girls in cocktail dresses, whom also attempted to get Eli's attention moments ago.

"So Jake, want to save me the last dance later?" Chelsea, a red head smiled at him coquettishly.

"I'm saving it for my girlfriend; she will arrive any minute now." Jake laughed, who was anxiously waiting.

Eli stood near the edge of the lake with a couple of Ted's clients' sons. There were the Torres boys: Adam and Drew, as well as Declan Coyne.

They were all sipping a beer, trying to make time fly by at the most tedious party of their lives.

"Kill me now." Drew groaned, "I had a date tonight, and I had to cancel for this uptight dinner. No offense, Eli."

"None taken." Eli laughed, "I told them to invite a couple of show-girls to this event, but they didn't listen." He joked.

"Wow. Now, _that_ would be fantastic. Or maybe, if some of the girls here decided to let loose for a while. That wouldn't be so bad either." Adam chimed in.

"Nah." Declan replied, "Jakey-boy over there, might steal them away from us, again."

"Doubt it. The imbecile says he's got himself a new girl." Eli shook his head.

"Have you seen her?" Adam asked.

"No. But she's arriving later on." Eli answered, "I think he's being whipped by this one."

"Whoa. Am I sensing an apocalyptic mayhem going on here? Jake, whipped?" Drew laughed.

Eli intervened, "He really seems to like her. But I hear she's a virgin, I guess he's just putting extra effort to nail her. Such a shame."

"He has done distasteful stuff to other girls in the past…I second that, good sir!" Declan stated,

"Hm, Declan. If you call me _sir_ one more time, your diplomatic-ass will end up in my lake here, clear?" Eli chuckled, and they joined him as well.

They continued to converse about the most random subjects. And after each word, a swig of beer was swallowed into their throats. Moments later, Eli had one too many alcoholic beverages, and he was suddenly necking a random girl in an orange dress from behind a large tree, he didn't remember how he managed to get away from her, but he was glad he did. His mind began to feel dizzy and his stomach churned nauseously.

.

Jake was speaking with others, while he did take other girls to dance. _Clare didn't have to know about that_.

Soon enough, Ted came up to him, "Has that girl of yours arrived yet?" He patted his head.

Jake smiled, "I just sent the chauffeur to wait for her at the train station. I would go myself, but I can't leave these guests unattended."

"Well, when she arrives be sure to tell me. I want to meet the girl who has my boy singing songs in the shower." He laughed and walked away.

Jake turned around and took a bite of an appetizer he grabbed earlier; he was standing around looking at other people, when- "Jakey! Great dinner! I love your tux!" A blonde girl walked up to him and gave him a formal kiss on the cheek,

"Hey, Britney. I was won-"

"J-dot! Jah-Jake, my man. My brotha from anotha motha!" Drew slurred and interrupted Jake's conversation.

"Hey." Jake grimaced, "Drew, are you drunk?"

"Shh! I am not-_hiccup_-wasted!" Drew chuckled and turned to face Britney. He eyed her with an unflattering stare, and spoke, "Hey beautiful, want to go somewhere and…_talk_?" Drew winked at her and she giggled in response.

They began to walk away, when Jake called out, "Drew! Where's Eli?"

Drew laughed and slung his arm on Britney, "He's got it bad…maybe he flew to the moon; my boy was feeling like a star earlier!"

"_Idiot_." Jake muttered and walked to his bedroom, to fix his hair before Clare would arrive.

* * *

><p>When Clare stepped out of the train she walked around the station, until she found a gangly man holding a sign that spelled her name. She walked over to him and tugged on his shoulder.<p>

"Excuse me? Did Jake send you here?" She asked nervously.

The chauffeur smiled, "Miss Edwards, I work for him. He sent me to pick you up."

Clare frowned a bit, finding that her hopes were let down since Jake wasn't the one to receive her, nonetheless she understood. Her thoughts were interrupted once the chauffeur grabbed her suitcase out of her hand, "Here, let me get that for you, miss."

Clare chuckled, "I'm not _that_ old or the queen of England, in order for you to call me miss. You can call me Clare, and your name is?"

The chauffeur grinned, "Tony…thanks. You know, I thought Mr. Martin would be dating a pompous, stuck-up princess. Glad to see he's not…oops! Don't tell him I said that, please."

Clare laughed heartily, "You have my secrecy." she answered, and walked inside the most lavish car she had seen up-close in her entire life. She knew she was entering a different world, once she sat inside the automobile.

.

Everything was spinning. The trees looked like they were going to fall and crush him; he felt his eyes being buzzed by the fresh air stinging at his pupils. Muffled noises were heard in the back, and his stomach felt like it was rising and crashing down, all at once. That was when he fell to the ground. He looked around and saw that he was alone, but then everything was sending chills down his spine. And all hell broke loose.

Eli hurled out all of his lunch and dinner into a big pot of flowers right beside him.

"_Fuck_." He gasped out of air, as he upchucked mercilessly. There were too many things racing through Eli's mind at the mind at the moment. _One_, he was never going to drink again. _Two_, he was never going to eat mashed potatoes and gravy together, ever. _And three_, he sure wishes he could dress out of the stupid tuxedo he was in and-

"_Bleh_!" Eli threw up another round. Then all of a sudden, he felt a graceful hand on his back. He sucked in low breaths of oxygen air and his stomach couldn't take it.

"Just let it all out." A familiar voice said against him, "You probably got food poisoning, didn't you?"

Eli threw up until his stomach was sore from secreting those gastric juices; he calmed down a bit and rested his head against the pottery, his eyes traveled to meet a pair of vibrant blue eyes, filled with concern.

Those eyes made his heart feel dizzy again, but he was sure it wasn't the alcohol this time. He looked at a _complete_ woman with a green dress, exactly the same shade as his eyes. Her lips were parted, but they were two plump pieces of skin that were rose-tainted. And she had an adorable button nose. Her hair flowed into curls, tied into a neat bun. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she asked again, "Are you alright?"

He couldn't speak. He was at loss for words, that and the fact that he felt sick, literally.

Clare looked at him, and bore her eyes into his. They were glistening with the moonlight. His jaw line was firm and his hair was a mess, but that didn't bother Clare one bit. She felt her heart warm at the sight.

"_Here_," She reached her hand to grab his; he took it cautiously and stood up, "You need some ginger ale. That'll do. It helps my father when he gets this sick." She smiled,

Once he stood up, he got a better view. He ogled her flawless figure, enveloped in a creamy layer of porcelain skin. It looked too inviting and smooth. He wanted to touch her to see if she was real. Or find out if he was dreaming and he needed to wake up, in order for him to return to reality.

And he then paused taking it all in. The _great rack_, the _cute ass_, the _big blue eyes_, and that _exquisite_ voice. This was _the_ Clare Edwards, the infamous lover of Jake.

_Boy, he wasn't bragging_.

"I'm fine, really." Eli replied.

She gave a tender smile and answered, "I can't leave you like that. Maybe I can find my boyfriend here, and ask him if he has any medicine or something to make you feel better."

"Uh, I- actually,_ I'm feeling excellent_." Eli began to walk away, but the alcohol fooled his posture and he almost fell down.

"Ah. You didn't get food poisoning, but drank too much beer? That makes _much_ more sense." She laughed, and it was like an alleluia hearing her vocal chords form a stunning noise as that.

"What are you doing around here?" Eli gestured to the back of the yard.

She held a confused look and scratched her forehead lightly, "I didn't know where to enter through…Tony told me to go through the back, and I guess I went the wrong way. This house is so big…"

"Tony? The chauffeur?" Eli furrowed his eyebrows, "And _yeah_, you did get the wrong door, it's the one to the right. Not the left."

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I thought my boyfriend would pick me up from the station, but I guess he was busy. Do you know him, by any chance? Do you know where he is? His name is Jake Martin." She looked at him, so misplaced and nervous. And Eli couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but at the same time he didn't want her to know where Jake was, so she could stay with him.

He smiled at her and placed a hand on her bare shoulder, "If you're lost, I can help you around-"

"Clare! You finally came!" Jake popped out of nowhere and grinned, walking towards her.

He pulled her away from Eli's touch and pecked her lips, she replied to the action and they smiled at each other after. Eli stood there, not knowing how to react to the sudden loss.

"Oh baby, I've been waiting for you to arrive," Jake laughed and pulled away to look at her, "You look…_gorgeous_; I knew that dress would look great on you. You're so beautiful,"

Clare blushed and pulled away to look back at Eli, "Jake, this man here, he-"

"Eli? What are you doing around here…Clare, what did he say to you?" Jake fiercely glanced at both.

"Nothing bad. You know him?" Clare cautiously replied.

"_He's my brother_." Jake grimaced.

Eli scowled at him and began to walk away, "I'm his _step_-brother." He spat and ignored both Jake and Clare, heading inside the house.

Clare frowned at leaving Eli like that, but she shook her thoughts away once she entered the mansion and Jake dragged her in a certain direction. She looked around and was astounded that she dated, let alone knew someone with this wealth. She never dreamed or desired being surrounded by a prosperous environment, but here she was. Girls around her age glared at Clare, and she began to wonder if they were jealous of her and most importantly if it had to do with her dating Jake.

"Jake, where are you taking me?"

He ignored her question but led her to a place that seemed to be the living room. At the center of the room there were a middle-aged man and woman laughing with other people.

"Dad, mom, this is Clare." Jake announced and she was greeted by two huge smiles.

The woman ran up to her and gave her a tight hug, "Aw! So this is Clare? My goodness Jake, she's beautiful."

"I'll say," Ted laughed and walked up to shake her hand, "I'm Jake's father, but you can call me Mr. Martin. This is my wife Cece; she loves to be called by her first name."

Clare softly smiled at both, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for inviting me to your dinner."

Both Ted and Cece began sharing their attention to Clare. Meanwhile, Eli stood at the other side of the room staring at her attentively. It was impossible to look away; he saw the way Jake's hand snaked around her waist, and observed her laughing, smiling, and talking. He felt abnormal doing so, but he couldn't take his attention away from her. He forgot about his stomach that was still feeling unsettled, and ignored everything. Girls came up to Eli, and he denied his focus on them, but rather put it towards Clare.

Because, there was something he knew he wanted to do, but he tried to deny it.

An hour passed and the party was still in action, except this time a band started playing jazz and classical tunes. Drew, Adam, and Declan managed to sober up as well and danced with other girls. Surprisingly, Jake had friends that were speaking to him and he took _no notice_ of Clare. _Isn't he SO in love with her? _Eli thought, later he saw Jake introducing her to various girls from the party. They all took Clare outside, leaving Jake to speak with his friends.

Eli recalled that these girls tended to be social-piranhas and were probably going to torture a naïve Clare. He walked outside and saw them huddled around her, bombarding her with questions.

Clare sat in great displeasure; she shifted in her seat while one girl, named Tiffany spoke.

"Darling, I love your dress! How much?"

Clare stuttered, "I-I don't know." The girls snickered at her, and Clare was hoping Jake would come back and find her.

These girls were beautiful. They were all wearing necklaces and earrings with gems the size of a grapefruit. They flipped their hair obnoxiously, and texted on their cell phones with the most bored expressions etched on their faces.

"What's your name? Huh," One with a violet gown arched an eyebrow at her.

"Clare, Edwards." She answered, and the others paused as if they were thinking among themselves.

"Edwards? As in the bank owner. I think my father knows yours." Another girl replied.

And Clare mumbled, "I don't think so. My father doesn't own a bank."

Another random one asked hastily, "Then what does he work as? Finance, business, stock-market, construction, what?"

"My father used to be a lawyer. But he's retired now." Clare smiled at them.

"Retired? Oh, I see. You're not_ one of us_, are you?" Another laughed, "No wonder…that explains _everything_."

Clare attempted to find an escape from these horrible people, "I should…uh…go back inside. I'm feeling a bit thirsty,"

"Here, have one. Some champs will do the trick." A girl by the name of Fiona Coyne handed her a glass of what seemed to be champagne.

Clare shook her curls, "No thank you. I don't drink."

"_Prude_." One muttered against them and burst into malicious amusement. Clare fidgeted in her seat and was beginning to regret coming to this party.

They all whispered among themselves until one blurted, "So, is Jake good in bed, as they all say he is?"

Clare blushed furiously and coughed, "I wouldn't know, I'm planning to save myself for marriage."

Everyone stayed quiet, until their cackles broke loose, "Oh my goodness! I bet Jake will be done with you by tonight." Someone snorted.

Clare felt like walking away, but they surrounded her at her every corner. She didn't know how to get out of this one. It was suffocating her. From their intimidating faces to their scoffs heard every once in a while. Some glared at her viciously, while others rolled their eyes at her, for what seemed the fun out of it. She couldn't handle having her palms sweat, and her feet tap continuously with her nerves jolting every bit of her body.

"_Hey, ladies_." Eli came between them all and sat next to Clare.

The girls turned quiet. Some twirled their hair, others bit their lips, and some grinned seductively at Eli's sudden presence.

"_Eli_, we haven't seen you all night. Well, _Emily has_." One smugly replied, referring to the girl Eli was making out with moments ago.

"I do not remember the _horrible_ disadvantage," Eli answered, and they laughed along, "How are all you beautiful women tonight?" He brushed his bangs aside from his face.

"_Fantastic, Eli_." They all blushed in unison.

"Mind, if you leave me and Jake's girl alone, I need to speak with her." Eli smirked at them.

And with that smirk alone, they all obliged and walked away gossiping of how handsome Eli was, and his alluring personality.

Clare glanced at Eli, and he did the same. He burst into a fit of chuckles, "Jake _is such_ an idiot. He should know better not to leave you alone with those girls. They torture one another for the fun of it."

Clare smiled, "Thank you. You really did save me out there; I'm just not used to this type of crowd."

"What? Fake and plastic?" He smirked,

Clare replied, "No. Just that…I am from, _how do I put this nicely_…Let's just say, I _never_ go to dinner parties that serve champagne and have everyone wearing outfits that cost more than my salary."

"_Oh_." Eli said and he shrugged carelessly, "Don't let it bother you. Not all of us rich people are as rude and obnoxious like the ones you just met. It's a part of life…as corny as that sounds."

"You remind me of my father," Clare said and Eli bulged his eyes, "Not like that! Just in the same opinions you two have." Clare laughed, "But thank you, really. I was dying out there."

Eli nodded, "Think of it as me repaying you for actually caring about my barfing extravaganza. I didn't introduce myself to you properly."

Clare giggled and covered her face, "Don't mention it. On the bright side, that was a memorable entrance in my book."

Eli smirked, "So, allow me start over…My name is Eli. And I already know yours,"

"_Eli_," Clare echoed, "You're voice sounds familiar, have we met before? Besides the fact that you are Jake's brother."

"_Step- brother_. And yes, I believe we had one brief conversation on the phone last week."

"That was you? Oh dear lord, no wonder you are so patient and kind."

Eli gave a bewildered expression, "_Patient and kind_…well that's a new one. I'm used to adjectives with negative connotations, regarding my personality."

"You don't say?" Clare giggled.

And for a split-second, Eli was staring at her and so was she. They smiled at each other and both were having a tingly feeling inside of them. It wasn't noticeable to the both of them, but from our points of view we could almost feel it. Even though they couldn't.

"Clare? Clare!" Jake's voice was heard and both Eli and Clare stood up, only to find Jake searching for her. But Jake soon found them and walked to them uneasily.

Jake first viciously glared at Eli, but then looked at Clare, "I was looking for you; sorry I left you with those girls. The party is almost over. Come on, I'll show you where you will be staying. The maids already put your suitcase in the guest bedroom."

Clare arched an eyebrow at him worriedly, "Are you sure? I could sleep on the couch or something."

Jake barked an obnoxious laugh, "You, sleeping on a couch? Don't be silly. This place of mine shall offer you the best. Now run along babe, and I'll catch up with you."

Clare waved Eli goodbye before nodding and walking inside the house.

You could hear tension arising, crackling like the sounds emerging from the crickets outside. Jake walked over to Eli with a dirty look for him, "What the fuck?" He shoved Eli.

Eli gained posture and gawked at him, "What's your problem now?"

Jake reproached, "Oh, don't play dumb with me; I've seen the way you've looked at her. Keep it in your damn pants, she's mine. If I catch you talking to her one more time, you'll be sorry."

Eli laughed mockingly, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I just walked up to her because you left her with those stuck-up brats. If anything, you should be thanking me your _ordinary_ girlfriend isn't in tears by now." Clare was no near ordinary, but Eli had to convince Jake otherwise.

Jake stood quiet, at loss for words, "_Whatever_." He silenced and walked inside the house.

Eli headed to stand by the lake and threw a couple of rocks into it, frustratingly. He sighed heavily and he thought of Jake, life in general, and Clare.

_He liked Clare_.

So, maybe _for once_ in his life, Eli could _finally_ get back at Jake for dying his clothes pink in the ninth grade, for setting his history project on fire, for beating him up in front of the entire school, for stealing away Julia and other girls away from him; for also taking Cece's love and Ted's respect. _And_ for making his life a living hell ever since he met him. There was more to it, but, it would take a year to list all the horrible things Jake did to Eli.

Eli wanted revenge, he _needed _revenge.

And Clare was the answer; he was going to take her away from him. And maybe leave her in the end, just to prove to Jake for once that he is better at something. Kill two birds with one stone.

_Maybe_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Isn't Jake such a cockblock? He ruined all _THE_ EClare moments! lol, more of these shall come along...(wink-wink)

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Good, Bad? Reviews motivate me to update faster...Thank you, beautiful/wonderful people.


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N**: Wassup! New chapter. Tell me what you think! :)

BTW, I got a twitter and it is strictly for this. I don't update often, but if you want spoilers/hints about the next chapters, then follow me and I'll follow you. 'Kay. **Twitter: frgtyou**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Caught In a Landslide_

_._

Her eyes were being hit with rays of light, penetrating through the windows. She tossed her head and clutched the sheets, and after finally struggling to ignore the sensation, she opened her eyes.

She was confused. Clare didn't know where she was, this wasn't her bedroom. It was twice the size of it. The bed she was in was something she never dreamed of sleeping in. There were red-satin curtains and a huge television in the corner, a lounging chair was scattered next to it. And there were multiple dressers next to a huge mirror mocking her reflection when she looked around the room.

That was when memories of last night came to her mind. She was at Jake's home.

She looked at the nightstand by her side, and saw a digital clock that read seven in the morning. Clare had been used to waking up early her entire life, and she didn't feel drowsy as she got up, and made the bed. She remembered the maid telling her there was a bathroom behind the door in the left corner of the room. Clare looked through her suitcase and grabbed purple blouse, with a white skirt that flowed in a heavenly manner.

She stepped inside the bathroom and showered herself, scrubbing soap on every inch of her body. She felt extremely uncomfortable being in a place like this. One thing she missed desperately was her home and being able to prance in her garden at this hour, watching her aunt Maggie plant flowers.

After she was done, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, drying herself. She walked to the mirror and dressed; she applied a bit of make-up and brushed her wet curls. When she stepped out of the room, she made meek steps downstairs, hoping to find Jake awake.

Once she was down, she walked towards many hallways and lost herself, until she found what seemed to be a kitchen. The house was a mess, thanks to the grand party from last night. Clare poked her head around and at the end of the room; she saw a narrow door, leading to another room. Once she entered, she found Tony sitting at a table, eating a piece of bread.

He raised his head and smiled at Clare, "Miss Edw-, I mean Clare. What are you doing up so early?"

Clare looked confused, "You mean no one is awake, right now?"

Tony laughed, "At eight in the morning? Heck no! Mr. Martin's family wakes up at eleven the earliest, with the exception of Mr. Martin himself who just went to work a couple of minutes ago."

"Really?" Clare bulged her eyes, "Well, don't I feel silly…what is this place?"

Tony looked around the room that had a fairly large table and a couple of chairs, "This is where the staff gets to eat. Y'know. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. Or we gossip around here to pass the time. We get our own rooms and stuff downstairs...Miriam, Nancy, and the other girls are awake by now. They're probably just picking up the mess in the backyard."

"Maybe I can help?" Clare grinned at him.

"Clean? Can you?" Tony arched an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I can. What? You think I don't know how to use a broom?"

"Well, you are dating Mr. Martin's son. The last girlfriend he had didn't even know what a broom was." Tony said, with no humor in his voice.

Clare crossed her arms, "But I have nothing to do, and it's the least I can do, considering I'm staying here at their house."

"Hm. Well, instead of having you go outside… the dishes haven't been washed yet and there are hundreds of them. _The dishwasher just had to break all of a sudden_. And I think Matilda is washing them all by herself, she could really use the help."

"Say no more." Clare giggled.

* * *

><p>Eli did the usual once he got out of bed. He didn't brush his hair or put a shirt on. He knew that Jake was probably still sleeping since he stayed up late talking to Clare last night with both Cece and Ted. He walked downstairs and was ready to order his breakfast. Once he made his way inside the kitchen, he heard two women laughing and he began to wonder why. He knew Matilda, one of his young maids, was one of them. But he didn't who else she was with.<p>

Eli scratched his head and let out a long yawn, "Matilda, where's my breakfast?"

And she turned around from the sink, along with _Clare_ who was rinsing a couple of dishes. She looked more stunning now that her hair was down and he clearly viewed her brown curls.

She looked at Eli and blushed when she saw that he was shirtless, revealing his toned chest. Clare mumbled a good morning.

"Sir, I'll prepare it in just a second." Matilda smiled and walked past Clare, "Thank you for the help, miss Edwards."

"Call me Clare." She smiled at her, and Matilda left to the other side where the fridge and stove were.

Eli smirked and walked up to Clare, "What are you doing?"

"I woke up too early and had nothing to do, so here I am." She said as she scrubbed a sponge against a porcelain plate.

Eli shook his head, "That's the maids' job. You have no obligation to do this."

Clare shrugged, "I want to. It's the least I can do, since I'll be staying at your house for this whole week. Does it bother you?"

Eli laughed, "Nope. Whatever makes you happy, I guess." He then walked away and Clare continued to mind her own business.

"You can go, we have a couple more left, and I bet your boyfriend is awake by now, since Eli is." Matilda walked up to her.

"Okay then. Thank you for keeping me company." Clare gave her a hug and made her way to Jake's room upstairs. Once she reached his room, she knocked on the door softly.

"Leave me alone. Go away." He muttered back, in a rude tone that was alien to Clare.

Clare frowned, "_Sorry_." She began to turn around and leave, but she then heard the door quickly open and saw a shirtless Jake with pajama pants, and hair that was unevenly leveled. _Doesn't anyone wear shirts here?_

Jake pulled her arm into his room, and grinned, "Sorry babe, I thought it was Eli or someone else."

Clare gave a cheeky smile, "It's okay."

"No it's not. I never want you to think I would talk to you like that." He breathed and embraced her close to him, she gasped when she felt his naked skin surrounding her body. She blushed even more when he gave a peck on her lips, "Forgive me?"

"You're forgiven." She replied and looked into his eyes. He grabbed her tighter by the waist, and laid his head against the crook of her neck. He deeply inhaled her scent and pressed his lips against her skin, "Mm, you smell like lavender."

"It must be the dish soap." She giggled and he pulled away gradually.

He arched an eyebrow at her, "Dish soap?"

"I was helping Matilda wash the dishes." She smiled, but soon stopped once she saw that Jake seemed angry.

"Why were you helping _the maid_ wash dishes?" He firmly asked.

She nervously glanced around the room, "The dishwasher broke and I woke up at seven when everyone else was asleep. I-…I needed to distract myself."

Jake shook his head, "No. If you didn't want to be alone, all you had to do was go knock at my door and I would have answered. But, I don't want you to work. You're here to be with me and enjoy yourself, not wash dishes and do other chores."

"But Jake, I don't mind. I like to do it." Clare said plainly.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows, "You _like_ to wash dishes? Clare, I pay people to do that for me. You are my girlfriend, and no girl of mine will ever have to break a nail doing work."

Clare glared at him, "What are you saying? I'm not exactly rich like you. I do this in my home too you know? And yes, I happen to break a nail once in a while, but how is that relevant?"

Jake squinted his eyes, "It just is, and under my house you will not do that."

Clare frowned and wanted to yell at him for being so ignorant, but she ignored it. Two wrongs don't make a right, "I'm sorry then. I won't do it again." She sternly replied and distanced herself away from him.

He sighed and walked closer to her, "No, no. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be so mean about it…I just want you to be treated with the best respect and attitude."

"I understand." She mumbled and he gave her a hug.

Jake muttered against her hair, "You're still mad at me, I could tell. You always speak in a low voice when you're upset. I'm an idiot, okay? Sorry, baby."

Clare whispered, "Let's just forget about this. I rarely see you and I don't want to be fighting with you when I do."

"Stay here with me for a little while then. We can get breakfast later. Yeah?" He looked down at her lips.

"Okay." She sighed.

Jake took this as an opportunity to run his hands through her soft curls and invade her mouth with his tongue. It was bliss. It was different than any other kiss he had. And he's had a lot. Clare had two boyfriends in the past, but none were serious like this relationship, they were more like friends to her when she was involved with them. Jake continued to tug on her bottom lip with his teeth and placed a strong hand on her waist, claiming that she was his. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, at the throbbing bruise forming on her lips. She felt a passion swarming herself, and she pulled away before any impure thoughts came to her mind and Jake groaned at the loss.

"Jake, we can't…we can't get carried away." She looked down and rubbed the silver band on her finger.

Jake despised that purity ring more than Eli, and tried to act appreciative, "I know. Sorry, I just…I really love you."

"I do too. Maybe one day we could do other stuff. But not now, I'm sorry." She looked away.

"It's fine, really." He walked up to her and gave her a peck on her lips and smiled at her, "Let me get a shirt and we can go downstairs to eat; do you want to?"

"I'd like that." Clare said and walked towards a chair in the room and sat down with her legs crossed.

Jake began to dress in front of her, and she turned around, blinking her eyes securely. He laughed at this, "I'm not naked. Don't worry."

Clare nodded and just waited patiently, until she felt two strong arms wrapping her neck. She glanced up and finally saw a fully-clothed Jake.

"Come on, we should say good morning to my mother." Jake grinned and the two exited the door.

* * *

><p>Eli read the newspaper and skimmed through the articles as he took a sip of his coffee. Cece was sitting beside him with a smile plastered on her face.<p>

"Did you have fun last night, baby boy?" Cece looked at him.

Eli set the newspaper down and smirked at her, "I guess you could say that."

She reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I love to hear that you're at least a bit happy. It means the world to me."

"I know."

Cece folded her hands under her chin, "But you know what would make me happy?" Eli looked up at her, and she continued, "I would love it if you wore a shirt to the breakfast table. Honestly, have some decency."

"I'm in my house." Eli laughed.

Cece sighed, "Okay, okay. Just a proposal you should really consider." They laughed together, but soon enough Jake entered the room holding hands with Clare. Eli rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, Mrs. Martin." Clare smiled at her.

"Call me Cece, dear." She replied, "Please, sit." She gestured to the table.

Jake pulled a seat for Clare and had her sitting near Eli, while he sat to her left.

"Good morning, Eli." Clare glanced at him briefly, and Eli attempted to _act_ as if he didn't care.

"Likewise." He muttered, avoiding eye contact with her, "I should go now. I'm full." He quickly said, standing up from his chair, and walked away.

Cece frowned at Eli's rude exit and returned her attention to Clare, "He's not a morning person. But anyhow, did you sleep well last night, Clare?"

"She sure did." Jake spoke for her and took a sip of a cup of coffee, one of the maids was pouring for him.

Cece took a bite of her omelet, "So Clare, Jake told me you are from Musoka?"

Clare replied, "Originally, I was born in this area. But my father and aunt moved there after I was shortly born."

"Really? That's fascinating. Why is that?"

Clare stopped her eating and seemed perplexed, Jake intervened, "Mom. That's a personal question for Clare."

Clare shook her head, "No Jake, it's nothing. My mom passed away after she gave birth to me. My father couldn't handle being around here. So he moved."

Cece frowned, "Eli's father deceased when he was barely six. I understand."

Clare couldn't understand why knowing that Eli and her had something fairly in common, intrigued her more about him. It was something she decided not to think of anymore. They continued to eat in silence, as Jake brushed Clare's hand beneath the table. Clare blushed, and Cece smiled at the two.

"I'm glad Jake finally found someone. He's so picky when it comes to girls."

Jake nervously ducked his head in his palms and Clare laughed, "Really? The girls from the dinner last night wouldn't stop talking about him."

Cece shook her head, "Nonsense. Those girls have been yearning for both of my boys. But they don't give any attention to them, do you Jake?"

Jake looked at her, "Because they are not special…like you." He reached over and kissed Clare's cheek.

Cece clapped her hands and squealed, "Well, I am done with my meal. I would love to talk to you more Clare, but I have to meet an old girlfriend for a special reunion. Feel free to make yourself at home, sweetie."

Clare smiled at her, "Thank you, Cece."

She left the room and Jake reached over to hug Clare, "After this, we could go out to the city. Spend time together, a walk down the-"

Suddenly, Jake's phone rang and he answered.

"Hold that thought." He kissed Clare on the lips and walked to the hallway where he was having a conversation on the phone. Clare continued to eat her food, until Jake came back in the room with an annoyed expression. He deeply sighed and rubbed his temple. He then took his seat next to Clare, and frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Jake?"

He muttered incoherent words under his breath and spoke, "My father just called. You know how much I want to be in charge of his company, right? Well, Eli isn't a candidate for the problem. But, he needs me at the office. A huge client wants to close an important deal, and a partner of my father just resigned recently. He needs me there. I didn't' plan this, but trust me if there was any way I could get out of this, I would."

Clare sighed, "I understand. Your family and work are first."

Jake smiled, "I promise, I'll make it up to you. I hate that you just got here, and I have to leave you. But, like my mother said, feel free to make yourself at home."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Jake then gazed at her and suddenly grinned, "You know what? I have a better idea. I'll just tell chauffeur…no, he's an idiot. Wait, I'll tell my step-brother Eli, to give you a tour around the city. He knows all these great places. If he's an asshole to you, just tell me. He can be a pain in the ass."

Clare shook her head, "Don't make him do something he doesn't want to. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Jake continued, "Nah. He owes me for a favor I did for him a while back. Trust me. I would ask one of the services in my house, but they don't really know their way around urban parts of the city. And I want you to have fun while I'm gone. Come on. I'll tell him now."

"If it's no problem with him…"

"It won't be." Jake replied, "I'll be right back. Finish your breakfast, baby." He grinned and gave a chaste kiss to Clare on the lips.

* * *

><p>Eli was lying in his bed, reading an Irvine Welsh book. He was getting more captivated by it, when he heard a rough knock on his door. "It's open." Eli replied indifferently.<p>

Jake walked in and scratched the back of his head, "Hey. I need a favor."

Eli put the book aside and quirked an eyebrow, "Last time you asked me that, I ended up getting detention for a month with Ms. Hatzilakos."

Jake laughed, "That was years ago. This is a different favor."

Eli groaned, "No. Forget it. I am not doing anything to make you happy."

Jake sighed, "Don't think of it like that. It's not for my happiness, it's for Clare's." Eli suddenly gave his full attention, and Jake continued, "I know I was wrong to think that you were interested in her. It's clear to me now that you're not. But, dad needs me in the office and Clare's going to be bored and lonely. I told her that you would take her out to the city."

_Holy shit. Is this a trap?_

Eli knew how to play his cards carefully, and spoke, "I don't want to. She's old enough to go by herself."

"Eli. I really lo-like her. You owe me, for not ratting out to Cece that you got a DUI last month."

Eli snorted, "Don't bring that up as an excuse. You only didn't tell her because you were waiting to hold it against me, like now."

"Yes or no? Don't do it for me then, do it for her. She was nice to you yesterday. Don't be a dick."

Eli groaned, "Fine."

_I got you, right where I want you, Jake._

"Great, that's great. I'm heading out to the office now." Jake smiled and headed to the door, but stopped his tracks and turned around to carefully glare at Eli, "But, if you treat her like shit, you're going to pay this one. _Watch it_." Jake dismissed, and left his room.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Eli tossed his key chain in mid air and caught it nonchalantly. He glanced at Clare who was sitting on a couch.<p>

She blinked her eyes and gave a timid smile, "Listen, I know Jake is forcing you to do this. But, it's fine. You don't have to babysit me. You probably have better things to do, anyways."

Eli stood quiet and continued, "I want to." Clare stared into his eyes, and he spoke again, "I should get to know you better, after all. Since you are dating the guy I've lived with for half my life."

"Are you sure?" Clare hesitated.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Positive."

She stood up and smoothed her skirt, and tucked a curl behind her ear, giving a sigh of relief. Eli thought she looked beautiful at her every movement.

They walked out of the door and headed towards a black mustang. Clare looked a bit shock to see the car in front of her. It was emulating the scenery above its glossy exterior. Eli opened the door for her, and he started the engine.

It was too loud and abrupt enough to startle Clare; which in turn made Eli laugh. "They don't have cars like these back at home, princess?"

Eli expected Clare to feel offended by his sarcasm, like most girls did, but she giggled, "Says the _man_ in a vest and Rolex watch on his wrist."

Eli smirked, "This is just a disguise. Or would you rather prefer me to walk around without a shirt on, like this morning for instance? Just say the magic words."

Clare paused. _Did he just flirt with me?_ She stiffened, and didn't reply.

They drove to the city and Clare sat in her seat, quietly fidgeting with her hands. Eli turned on the radio, and loud music blasted through the speakers. She didn't complain, because if she did, she was afraid they would talk, and afraid that things would get awkward if they did.

"So, how did you meet Jake?" Eli suddenly asked his eyes on the road.

Clare smiled, "Long story, short. I met him at the local hospital in my town. My father was getting treatment for his diabetes, while Jake was with a friend who I think had a broken arm. We saw each other at the waiting room, he asked me to get a cup of coffee with him, and here I am. With his step-brother."

"Really? How did his friend look like?"

"Um, if I remember correctly his name was…Derek?"

"Ah. That idiot probably drank too much and did one of his crazy pranks as usual."

Clare asked, "Pranks?"

Eli shifted in his seat; _she probably doesn't know Jake is a party boy_, "Nothing. It's interesting, however. I'm glad that you didn't ramble on of how it was a summer day, and you looked into his eyes, and knew he was the one."

Clare laughed, "That sounds more lovely."

"So is he?" Eli made a turn down a street.

"Is he what?" Clare asked.

"Is Jake _the one_? Just curious, really."

She didn't reply quickly and took her time, "I think that's a question I should answer to Jake. Not to his step-brother, that I've known for a day."

Eli briefly nodded and they drove until they reached an area with complex buildings at every corner. People of all sorts were walking down the streets, and activities of multitudes being displayed upon them.

They got out of the car as soon as Eli parked his car in a private valet.

"This is the city plaza. Has the best shops, restaurants, and clubs in town. Where do you want to go? Jake gave me money for you, buy anything you like, he says." Eli mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

Clare shook her head and they walked continuously as she stated, "I don't want anything, I have what I need. I really just want to look around."

Eli sighed, "Look. Buy something, I don't mind waiting for you if that's what worries you."

"Really, it's fine. Thank you, though." Clare smiled and her gaze drifted off to the middle of street, "Is that a park?"

"Yeah. Grand Central. It's huge." Eli answered and he looked at her eyes that were glossed with hope.

"I haven't been to a park since I was sixteen. The last one left in my town was demolished for new homes to be build. Come on." Clare laughed and pulled Eli's hand.

He loosened at the friction her soft and warm hand gave him, "What about shopping?" He asked.

She ignored him and they rapidly passed by people and street lights, until they reached her desired destination, "Forget shopping. Let's have a walk, we could talk."

"Talk? About what?" Eli smirked.

Clare smiled at him, "About you. I want to know more about Jake's life, the people involved everything."

His eyes softened when he looked at her. It was that as each second went by, Eli wanted to know Clare more, for better and worse.

Eli pointed to the statues in the park, explaining Clare what they were for and their history. Their conversation was simple, but enough for the two that it was a pleasure to converse with one another. They passed by an ice cream truck and Clare was licking a strawberry ice cream cone, while Eli dug his hands in his pockets and answered any question Clare would ask.

"You two don't get along very well, do you?" Clare replied after Eli told answered a simple question about Jake.

Eli shrugged, "What makes you say that?"

"Jake doesn't seem too happy when he mentions you, and know that I think about it, neither do you."

"Well, it doesn't matter what we feel. Our parents are married."

Clare paused, "It's just, I never had a sibling, and I know nobody is perfect, but after all these years…are you two really different, or what?"

Eli briefly glared at her, "Why does it matter to you?" He replied coolly.

"It matters because…because I love Jake. And I wish the best for him, starting with his step-brother." She reached a stop by a bridge and stared into his eyes.

Eli chuckled darkly, "That's something that can't change. And you don't have to worry about."

Clare nodded and walked backwards slowly with each step, smiling at Eli, "Your city is so wonderful. Isn't it beautiful?"

Eli looked at Clare's cheeky grin and shining blue eyes with rays of sunlight oozing around her, he smiled, "_Yeah_."

Clare didn't notice the crack on the concrete behind her and once her heel made contact with it, she was about to fall, until Eli rushed by her side, "Careful!"

And grabbed her by the waist. He looked into her eyes and noticed that their faces were only centimeters apart from each other, her warm breath engulfed his skin and he felt an urgent pull. But once she blinked, he got out of that trance.

"I'm so clumsy. Thank you." Clare breathed, and Eli still had his grip around her waist.

He looked at her shoulder; the previously smooth skin had a cut caused by a rail in a nearby fence. It was narrow scratch and droplets of blood began to ooze out of it. She looked at the cut and sighed, "Well, would you look at that."

He paused and analyzed the cut; his fingers gradually moved up to her bare shoulder and he touched it. She softly gasped as she felt his cold, rough hands touching her, with the most tender contact his long fingertips gave. She had shivers down her spine.

"It looks bad." Eli whispered and looked up, again into her eyes.

She blushed and followed his gaze, back to her arm, "It's nothing. All I really need is a band-aid."

Eli reached his hand to cup her face and didn't say anything. He rubbed her cheek and spoke, "I think you need more than that."

Clare's mind was confused. Shock would be good adjective too. _This shouldn't be happening_, she felt guilty being this position with her boyfriend's step-brother. And if she felt guilty, she knew it was wrong. It had to stop.

She pulled away, "W-we should get going. Jake might come home soon and I want to see him."

Eli nodded and acted as if nothing had happened, "Sure, whatever."

He was so _fucking_ close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the semi-shitty chapter. I spent two days on it, I would have started earlier but...idk.

**Twitter: frgtyou**; for spoilers and other hooplah.

Review please (:


	5. Chapter V

**A/N:** I hope everyone had a great week with the promo and all. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it a lot.

Okay, then...read, let it sink in, decide if you hate it or love it, and review :)

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Stolen_

_. _

He was laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe. She was hiding her face in her hands, blushing with bursts of giggles that she exhaled.

"He said that?" Clare gasped.

Jake nodded, "Mhm. You should have seen my dad's face, he thought he was joking."

They were both sitting on Jake's bed and Jake was telling Clare of how work had gone for him; she secretly didn't want to get into detail of how her day had gone. She wouldn't lie to Jake; she just wouldn't tell him what happened. _Oh, today was great. Except, I think your step-brother was openly flirting with me._

And Jake silenced, "Enough about me, did Eli treat you good today? Be honest."

Clare tilted her head and nodded quickly, "Yeah, of course. I didn't buy anything, but he took me to the park and we looked around…"

Jake smiled, "Oh yeah! Because, you love all that nature crap." Clare quirked an eyebrow at him, and he rushed into saying something else, "You know what I mean, like flowers and animals…"

Clare smoothly interrupted, "It's okay, I know."

"So…" Jake interlaced his fingers with Clare and he continued, "What did you guys talk about?"

Clare awkwardly laughed, "Uh, we—we talked about you. He showed me places of the city, and among other things."

Jake tensed, "What did he say about me?"

"Don't worry. Nothing bad." Clare muttered and rested her head against his chest. So many thoughts ran to her mind, but she felt guilty. And she didn't know why. She didn't flirt back with Eli, but perhaps it was because she _liked_ it. She _liked_ the obvious attention and gestures he gave to her, and to Clare, that was the worst. She looked up at Jake, who was smiling down at her. She felt an obligation urging her to say something, to show him that nothing was bothering her.

"Jake, I love you." She whispered and continued, "I just want you to know that."

"I love you too." He sighed and slid his hand around her waist, he then kissed her softly. Clare's arms pressed against his chest, while he nipped at her jaw, and she stiffened. But he ignored that, and roamed his hands throughout her body, aggressively. Clare quietly tried to push him off, but that didn't seem to work. Jake then lifted her shirt up a bit and explored with his nimble fingers her smooth skin. He panted and groaned in delight, until Clare shook his hand off.

"What?" Jake scoffed at her.

Clare blushed, she didn't feel comfortable doing _that_ type of stuff with him, "I…I should go now. My aunt is probably waiting for my call. Good night." She quickly muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Clare rushed out of the room and walked into the guest room. Once she entered, she felt her legs jittering to a point where they felt severely numb. Her hands quaked, and she knew everybody was right about her—_she is a prude_—and she hated being so conservative at times. Because, being labeled as something her entire life became tiring. However, her _needs_ and _want_ weren't ever reached with Jake. There was love, but no passion. No fiery need to lie in his arms forever, to have his hands roam her body mercilessly, or to feel a _spark_ between her and him. It was killing her conscious.

She sucked in low deep breaths of oxygen and sighed repeatedly to prevent tears. She was never much of a crier; it had to be all smiles or nothing. Maybe one would consider that a sick mentality, but her faith pursued her to be cheerful. No matter what.

She walked to the nightstand, adjacent to her bed, and cupped the phone. She dialed her home number and waited after four rings.

"Hello?" Her aunt asked.

"Aunt Maggie, it's me." Clare clearly replied.

"Clare!" Her aunt cheered, "How's everything? Are they treating you well?"

Clare breathed, "Yes. They've been fantastic to me. I just wanted to call to tell you that, and to know how my father is."

"Randall is perfectly fine. He's been missing you though. But don't worry. All is good, thank God." She laughed.

"Well it's pretty late…" Clare smiled speaking with someone she was familiar with.

"Yes it is. I was about to sleep."

She frowned, "O-okay then. I just wanted to call…if anything happens, contact me or whatever. I'll be back this Saturday." Clare said.

"That's great, sweetie. Behave, okay? And goodnight." Her aunt answered.

"I will. I miss you. Goodnight, and tell my father I love him, will you?" Clare mumbled and hung up.

She heaved a sigh and lied in the bed; she closed her eyes and for an unknown reason while her mind drifted off to Eli. His witty remarks and sarcastic attitude was remembered. His lopsided smirk and musing eyes were viewed in her thoughts. She shuddered, knowing she was not in control of what she was thinking and feeling.

She shook her head, attempting to distract herself, and got up, walking out to the balcony of the room. She looked at the scenery outside: massive trees with the moon set down, and stars scattered across the ominous sky. She gripped her hands on the rails of the balcony and wanted to get her mind off so many things. She was feeling bothered and felt like she was fighting with her conscious, losing.

Much to her dismay, a couple windows down, a dark figured stepped out of their room.

It was a shirtless Eli with pajama pants, smoking a cigarette.

She turned around and was about to walk away, until her cursed blue eyes accidently made contact with his piercing emerald eyes, surrounded by the darkness of the warm summer night.

He smirked at her direction and puffed out several fumes of cigarette smoke. Clare stood still, her eyes examining his every movement. He walked closer to the edge of his own balcony, and leaned against it. He grinned at her smugly and waved at her. Clare waved back, sheepishly.

"Goodnight, _princess_." He quietly chuckled and walked back inside his room.

Clare's body felt with nerves shivering her spine. His voice: it was so husky and soothing. Her toes curled at the nervousness he had created for her. And once again, she scolded herself for even thinking such thoughts. She also decided to stay outside a bit more. She felt numb. Yes. And her mind was buzzing at the way Eli had talked to her. Maybe it was her analytical self, over thinking the situation. But, Clare felt as if Eli had a type of interest in her far away from mutual.

She walked back inside and changed into her sleeping clothes, before heading into the bathroom to wash and rinse her face. She then walked over to her bed and slipped inside the covers. As soon as she turned off the lamp beside her, she rubbed her arms in a soothing manner, until a deep slumber had reached her.

* * *

><p>Clare woke up and stretched her arms, but soon drew a sharp gasp when she was surprised that Jake was sitting at the edge of her bed, watching her.<p>

"Sorry, sorry. Did I scare you?" He laughed lightly.

Clare clutched the sheets to her chest and breathed, "Oh, Jake. You surprised me."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. But, I couldn't sleep." Jake lied, "I feel like a jerk trying to take things to another level with you last night. You told me a billion times about your vow, and I crossed the line. I'm sorry."

Clare ducked her head, "It's fine." She finally raised her head to meet his eyes, and muttered, "You must be tired of me."

He reached over and cupped her face, "_Never_." He whispered, "And, that is why I think we should do something tonight. I get that we've been together for two months now…but why don't we get to know each other better. Like personally."

Clare nodded, "That sounds nice."

Jake leaned towards her and looked at her lips and placed a sweet kiss, "One step at a time."

"But, what do you want from me?" Clare bit her lip.

Jake smiled, "The only thing I want from you is to accept my invitation to take you out for dinner and dancing tonight."

"I'll be there." Clare replied.

* * *

><p>Clare found her best dress in her suitcase. It was a simple indigo dress, but looked perfect for every occasion. She curled her eyelashes, covered her eyes with make-up, tainted her lips with a rosy color, and did her hair. She made sure everything was in place and was about to walk downstairs where Jake was waiting for her.<p>

She stepped out of the door and into the hallway. There, she saw Eli walking out of his room, with a book in his hand. She planned to pass by unnoticed, but Eli turned around and saw her. She briefly smiled at him and said hello.

Eli grinned, "Hey."

And Clare shifted a bit, "What's that?" She pointed at the book.

"_Night and Day_." He waved the book, "It's by an author." He said condescendingly.

Clare smiled, "I read books too. Virginia Woolf is one of my favorite _authors_."

"Jake dating a chick who reads? The world _is_ coming to an end." He muttered under his breath, and then took a moment to really look at her. Once he noticed how dolled up she was, his eyes were ogling her.

"You look beautiful." He abruptly said. He loosened his grip on the edge of the book, and stared at her bluntly. He was so comfortable around her, and it amused him how Clare would noticeably flinch at his choice of words. Getting under her skin was a fascinating sensation. The way she would bite that lip of hers, her blue eyes shining with embarrassment, and her cheeks growing rosy. In simpler terms, Eli benefited greatly.

"Thank you." Clare stammered, that signature blush spread across her cheeks. The hallway felt like it's walls were closing and the temperature was rising. She felt the bile in her throat rising, deeply _not_ wanting to escape.

He took a step closer to her and his fingertips touched her shoulder, "The cut is almost gone."

Clare flinched, but only nodded.

He was then _really_ invading her personal space, and took another step closer to her. His eyes were examining her face, attentively. His hands reached upward and she didn't know what he was about to do. Was he going to kiss her?

Eli's eyes looked down at her lips, and glanced back into her irises. He breathed against her, his lips were milliseconds away from touching. Clare held her breath in, trying to escape his intoxicating scent. Eli saw her turn into darker shades, due to the lack of oxygen. He had never seen someone so beautiful, and Clare had never seen so much desire. She had shivers down her spine, noticing that she could view her own reflection from his eyes. Eli's faced inched in closer, and the room was spinning all of a sudden.

"There. All better." Eli breathed, and his finger tips brushed her face briefly, "You had a piece of hair hanging down—out of place."

She stayed speechless, and he then smirked, "Have fun." And he left her dumbfounded. Just like that. Like an idiot.

She played with the hem of her dress and sighed to herself, "_That didn't just happen_." She gave herself a couple of minutes to grasp the idea that Eli was not giving her unnecessary attitude to her.

Clare then walked downstairs and felt her heart stop once again when she saw that Eli was speaking with Jake.

"Shut up." She heard Jake's low voice snarl at Eli.

"Just go to your precious date already." Eli scoffed.

Jake darkly replied, "Fuck off, Elijah."

Clare's eye bulged. She never heard Jake use that kind of tone or harsh words. It was hard to digest that what she was hearing came from someone she was dating. But she wanted to know why Jake was speaking to Eli in that manner.

"Don't call me that." Eli sternly replied, "Grow up."

Jake shook his head, "I'll start when you begin to-"

"Jake?" Clare worriedly looked at him, from the side.

Eli turned around and glared at both of them. Clare walked up to Jake, and he had a priceless expression on his face that Eli would have laughed at if he wasn't so upset.

"C-Clare, hey, are you ready to go?" Jake wrapped an arm around her.

Clare nodded, "Yeah." And she looked back at Eli, who was beyond furious. He seemed to grow more tense by the second, and Clare wanted to ask if he was okay.

Jake smirked out of nowhere, and leaned down to kiss Clare tenderly on the lips. Clare didn't know where this behavior was coming from, but she couldn't pull away. Jake was gripping his strength onto her and she had no choice, but to respond, until she grasped his shoulder tightly, letting him know she needed air.

She pulled away and saw a crimson shade of red flashed across Eli's face, he scowled at Clare viciously and then at Jake, who was grinning.

Eli didn't say anything, and left upstairs. His footsteps: hollow and firm. Clare suddenly felt guilty, but she didn't know why.

"Come on, babe. We should go now, our reservations." Jake tugged on her arm, and she nodded.

"By the way Clare, I should be the first to tell you, you look beautiful tonight." Jake grinned at her.

Clare didn't reply. He wasn't the first to tell her that.

* * *

><p>Eli couldn't handle it. He didn't even know why his fists clenched rapidly, and his teeth gritted recklessly. The way rage pulsated in his veins, and his anger, it was too much. It was alien to him, he knew he had no right to feel this way, but he wanted to. He wanted Clare, for him.<p>

_No, no_—He told himself—_I only want her for revenge. Yeah, only for that._

Jake did it on purpose. He's suspicious. _That asshole_.

Eli's body trembled with wrath, envy, and pride. He's already committed three deadly sins, thanks to Jake.

"Fuck." Eli hissed sharply, as he threw his slammed his fist against the wall. He tried to take it in, he couldn't be jealous of them. In order for him to get what he wanted, he had to be in control. In control of his emotions, and everything. If not, then he's screwed.

Eli stared at the dent in the wall he made with indifference. He sighed at all the energy he had wasted and his mind drifted off to February, eight years ago.

_It's Friday. School's out, and the Valentine's Day weekend has just begun. Eli's chauffeur is waiting for him by the steps of Degrassi, Jake is already inside the car with dozens of Valentine's Day cards in his hands. Girls went crazy for Jake, it only made sense that he would receive all this attention. __Eli however, had none, but he didn't care to be honest. What only bothered him was Jake's unnecessary boasting. Besides, there was only one girl that mattered to Eli, rather than the pretty bimbos in the school._

_Eli was walking towards his car, and said to himself, "Come on, now or never."_

_He then looked back at Jake who was waiting impatiently inside, "Eli! Hurry up!"_

_Eli said to his chauffeur, "Tony, can you please wait, just a minute. I forgot something at my locker."_

_Jake groaned, "God, you are so stupid. What did your dumbass forget this time?"_

_"I'll be back, quickly. I swear." Eli panted as he jogged back inside. He looked through the hallways, until he reached the eastern side of the school._

_There, he saw her. She was putting away her books in her yellow locker, and she looked beautiful._

_Eli walked up slowly to her, his heart thumping at each step, "Hey, Julia."_

_She turned around and clutched a purple folder to her left arm, smiling, "Hey, Eli. I was looking for you today, where were you?"_

_"Oh, you know. Just going by mysteriously unnoticed, as usual." Eli smoothly replied._

_Julia giggled, "I wanted to give you this." She said as she searched in her bag and pulled out a pink heart, with flimsy glitter around it. Eli would have barfed at the detail and accessories put into it, but it was from Julia after all. So, it evened out._

_Eli gaped, "Uh, thanks?"_

_Julia continued to stare at him, smiling and hoping he would say something more than that, "So yeah…happy Valentine's Day." She sighed and closed her locker, ready to walk away. After she realized that he probably didn't have the same interest in her, the way she did for him._

_Eli gripped her arm, "Wait…if you aren't busy. Want to come over my house? I have a cool backyard, with a lake and swings. We could talk and hang out. I mean, since you gave me this and all, not that it's bad or anything, I just believe that-"_

_Julia interrupted his rambling quickly nodded, "I'd love that."_

_Eli breathed, "Cool, cool. We should go now; my step-brother is waiting for me." Eli said, and they ran to the front of the school, where the lavish car was still parked there._

_Jake rolled his eyes at Tony in the passenger seat, "Ugh, he forgot a girl? Man, is he pathetic…" __Tony only shrugged at Jake. _

_Julia and Eli took their seats in the back. Along the ride, Julia rested her head on top of Eli's shoulder. He then interlaced his fingers with her, holding her small hand. His insides were turning into mush, and it was the beginning of something._

About three months later.

_"I think we should break up." Her words were so blunt and indifferent._

_Eli took a step forward, "Why__—W__-__What happened?"_

_Julia avoided his gaze, "It's just…we're growing apart."_

_Eli's voice quivered, "That's bullshit. Tell me the truth Julia, please."_

_Julia looked around the front of the school, and blurted annoyingly, "I like someone else. Sorry, Eli."_

_Shit. _He_ did it again. It was bound to happen, sooner or later._

_Eli felt his throat tightening, his voice whimpered, "Who? Jake?"_

_Julia stayed quiet. That was already a yes. She then looked back up at him, "We could still be friends," And she heard her cell phone ringing in her pocket, "I have to go now, my mom is going to pick me up soon." She quickly muttered and waved Eli goodbye. It was as if she turned into a heartless chaser overnight._

_Of course. It was bound to happen. Jake was always flirting with Julia every chance he got. He embarrassed Eli in front of her countless amount of times. And the most important thing, Jake was everything Eli wasn't: extremely handsome, strong, athletic, popular, charming, sneaky, horrible, selfish, ugh. He's a bastard._

_Worst part was, Jake didn't even like Julia. He just did it to make Eli feel inferior, __"Mission accomplished, Jake." Eli bitterly gritted through his teeth._

_Yet, in an odd sense, it pained Eli the heartbreak Julia would have to face when Jake rejects her. Karma is a bitch. _

_Eli didn't bother riding in a car with the same guy who stole his first girlfriend's heart away. He walked home like a zombie instead. He felt his previous appetite disappeared, his mind was replaying Julia's words over and over again. And his eyes were threatening to let painful tears fall, but Jake was the one behind all of this, and Eli would never want to shed a tear because of Jake. That just signifies that he had clearly won. _

_Eli focused on the cracks of the sidewalks, he felt like someone broke every bone in his body, and that everything he once believed in was false. All those "I love you's." and sweet gestures were nothing. What if Julia thought of Jake when Eli kissed her? The thought alone, killed him. _

_He now knew what people meant when they called it a broken heart._

Eli blinked his eyes, and he was once again twenty-two years old. It was an August night, and he realized that Jake was on a date with Clare. It bothered him, when he knew it shouldn't. Nonetheless, he convinced himself that he will stop at nothing to get what he wants:_ revenge_.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner, Jake took Clare dancing. Not at a night club, but somewhere more classy where there were old couples and younger ones were swaying to jazz and romantic music.<p>

Clare rested her head against Jake, and he held his hands on her waist. His chin was resting on her forehead, and she rested her arms gently on his broad shoulders.

They danced to the gentle music, and Jake looked down at her, grinning, "Are you having fun?"

Clare smiled, "Yes."

He moved with her side by side, "Good."

She enjoyed moments like these, when Jake made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. But, every time she closed her eyes, she had Eli's furious expression engraved in her mind. It made her feel so many emotions, but mainly guilty.

"Jake? Why were arguing with Eli?" Clare unconsciously blurted, but she then quickly said, "Never mind. It's none of my business."

Jake shook his head, "No. I'll tell you why—it's because Eli's always been a troubled guy. Since we where kids, he spent his whole time trying to hurt me. He would pick fights with me, call me names. The point is, that's just the way he is. He's a manipulative...jerk—when it comes to me. But, he's my step-brother and I love him."

_Lies._

Clare had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was off, "If you don't trust him…then why did you let him take me out to the city?"

Jake froze. He then replied, "I…you see, Eli is only like that with me. Other than that, he's a harmless guy. I guess I exaggerated a bit."

Clare pecked him on the cheek, "Don't fight with Eli. You guys are family, and I don't like to see you bothered. He's been a good guy to me, and he doesn't seem to say bad things about you."

"Things are better, if we don't have that much contact with each other." Jake said, but then smiled at her, "Enough about that. I want to make tonight about you only."

She rested her head once again on his chest and they danced to a couple more songs. Minutes passed by quickly, and Clare giggled against Jake, when he whispered lyrics of the songs into her ears. The way his echoing would brush among her skin, tickled her gently. He laughed at hearing her beautiful laugh. It was more pleasurable than the music in the room.

"I love you, Clare." He muttered, "I know I say it all the time, but I mean it."

"I do too, Jake." She said.

He then cupped her cheek, and whispered, "You're the only girl that has ever made me feel all these things. I've never been this satisfied with someone."

Clare nervously glanced at him, "What do you mean?"

Jake placed a kiss on her lips and clearly stated, "I want _everything_ with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't ship Cake. EClare all the way, for sure. I don't know when I will update, but follow me on twitter and I will keep you updated with hints and stuff. Or you can give me feedback. I love all your opinions! Good or bad.

Review?


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N: **So, I originally planned on having Eli seduce Clare, but as I was typing it, I thought "Wait, I think I'm moving too fast with them." So, in this ch. has a bit of that but more so, it takes its time. I think most of you are frustrated that nothing has happened yet, but it's coming. Yeah, it is. Drama will come in your future chapter, yeah buuddyy!

And thank you for the reviews! You guys are amazing ;)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_A Little Bit Closer_

.

It was now Tuesday, and Eli knew Clare would be leaving this Saturday, only to come back who knows when.

He looked out of his window and saw in his backyard, Clare speaking with Cece. They were both sipping lemonade in the patio. Jake had gone off to work with his father again. So, Eli decided to take this day to his advantage, yet again.

His hands caressed the black satin curtains against his window and focused on Clare and Cece laughing at something.

He looked at Clare and a part of him hated that she was so cheerful. She reminded him of Jake in certain ways. She had won the admiration and respect of practically everyone she met; she was viewed as someone perfect. In fact, she was more than that. Clare was a pure beauty in his world. That was rare, and because of that, it built passion. This in turn, grew both desire and envy.

A knock was heard from someone at his door, and they entered.

"Sir, I thought your mother was here. Your father is on the phone and wants to speak with her."

Eli never tore his gaze away from the window, "She's outside."

"Very well then, thank you. Sorry for the disturbance." She muttered and turned around to leave.

He focused his gaze outside until he saw Cece leave Clare all alone.

.

"Oh Clare, I'll be back. But please, feel free to walk around. The yard is huge enough to distract yourself." Cece smiled at her shortly before she left to go inside the house.

Clare nodded and took curious steps around the grand stretch of land; she went to a garden far in the back, behind their lake. She saw multiple flowers blooming at this time of year. There were tulips, roses, lilies, and bushes bunched up together. It reminded her of the small garden her aunt Margaret had grown in her front lawn.

Clare just looked around and took a deep breath of fresh air. She wanted solitude. Jake was wonderful, but she began to feel indifferent ever since he had intended that a forever had existed between them. It sounded nice, but too sudden. He wasn't suffocating her or anything, but sometimes she felt as if he put more effort into their relationship than she did. It worried her recklessly, because she had a compulsive desire to always keep things fair and equal with everything.

She crouched down a bit to look at a beautiful flowering shrub. It had bell-shaped flowers that were tinted with a pink blush. She began to wonder what it was, so she could go home and plant it someday.

"Abelia x grandiflora." An abrupt voice said.

She turned around and time froze in its place. She saw Eli looking at her; he was leaning against a willow tree.

"Excuse me?" Clare stammered, having her lips parted.

Eli walked up to her and repeated, "I can tell you wanted to know what it's called. It's Abelia x grandiflora." Clare still looked at him puzzled and he tilted his head, "Well, that's its scientific name. Its common name is glossy abelia. They're beautiful, aren't they?" Eli said.

Clare blinked in surprise, "Yes, they certainly are."

He wasn't wierd to her, just peculiar and voluntarily different.

Eli paced around her and continued talking, "You know, I planted those bushes when I was eleven. With Miriam, of course. You know who she is, right? The maid, with glasses?" Eli looked at Clare and she nodded, "I chose them when I went with her out to town. But, once they were grown…" Eli clenched a fist and repeated, "_Once they were grown_, Jake stepped on them and pulled their roots out of the dirt. He said, and_ still _says they are the ugliest bushes he had ever seen."

Clare stayed quiet. Her eyes lingering into his, she didn't know what to say.

"Sorry." She blurted, and Eli looked at her confused.

"What do you mean '_sorry_'?"

Clare timidly laughed and shrugged, "For Jake, I guess. But, I happen to think they are one of the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. I would like to buy them and plant them in my yard, back at home. But, you know what they say—beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Jake and you are different, so different tastes, right?"

Eli raised a palm to cover his mouth and he burst into laughter, "Wow. You sure love to be neutral with everything, don't you?

She blushed and bowed her head down, staring at the blades of grass beneath her, "No. I just think that strong minds learn to forgive and forget." She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm not the smartest man on Earth." Eli replied.

Clare rubbed her arms nervously and avoided his gaze, which was burning holes into her soul.

Eli then abruptly asked, "What do you see in him? Jake."

Clare held her breath and blushed, "I don't see anything. I…_feel_. I feel love for him, because he's good to me. He cares about me, and I know he'd do great things to see me happy." She answered, but said once more, "And that is something I feel appreciation for. And more."

"I see." Eli slowly said, and circled around her, analyzing her body language, "But where's the passion?" Eli walked up to her and drew his body closer to her, closing a gap, "Where's the expression of _that _appreciation, and _those_ feelings? Because I certainly don't see it. Not in your eyes or the way you talk to him. Just saying."

Clare gulped a lump in her throat, "It's there."

Eli breathed against her, sending a cool shiver against the burning rays of the sun trickling her neck, "Where?"

Clare turned around and her body shook, "It's somewhere… and for Jake only."

"Are things serious between you and him?" Eli walked closer to her.

Clare nodded shakily, and he replied, "Hm. Interesting."

Clare closed her eyes. Her heart was beating erratically, her hands were clutching her waist and she felt her body heat rise. Suddenly, she heard footsteps farther away. Once she turned around, she saw that Eli had walked away and left.

"_This isn't happening._" Clare gasped and her body went numb.

.

He laughed to himself his entire way back inside his house. The look on Clare's face was priceless. It made him grin like an idiot, by just exchanging a few words with her.

"Eli?" Miriam asked from behind the staircase, she looked at Eli with concern, as if he was turning crazy.

"Yeah?' Eli grinned at her.

Miriam softly smiled, "You're not smirking, you're grinning. I haven't seen that face for a while now,"

Eli furrowed an eyebrow and shook his head, "It's nothing. Just a beautiful day today, isn't it?" He smirked at her and left upstairs.

Miriam nodded at him and whispered to Nancy who was nearby, "Something is up with that boy."

Nancy blurted, "He looks so wierd like that. He's always so gloomy and cranky."

Miriam shushed her, "I've known that boy since he knew how to ride a bike, he wasn't always like that. This is practically rare." She sighed, but shook her finger, "Now, now, let's not gossip of our bosses and get back to cleaning."

Eli sighed when he entered his room and dragged himself to his bed. Slowly, he pulled a book from his nightstand and began to read. But somewhere along those sentences and pages, his mind drifted off to Clare.

"_Huh_." He sighed with a smile, he set the book down and he crossed his arms behind his head.

Clare's face came to mind. He thought of that night he met her, when she was wearing that unforgettable emerald dress. Her skin was radiating, and he remembers it like it was mere moments ago. Then, he recalled the texture her shoulder had when he touched her arm: it was smooth and full of so much life. He just remembered her smiling, all the time. The ways she flinched and her body would always jerk backwards whenever he was near her.

Eli began to wonder, what was underneath that emerald dress. He questioned to himself if Jake and her have gone that far. He doubted it. The most action he's ever seen between the two was a kiss Eli liked to call a beginner's level in his standards. Yet, that bothered him to a certain degree. Also the fact that Jake and Clare barely stepped into each other's room, which left Eli relaxed.

He thought of her angelic voice. He wanted—no, he _needed_ to know what it sounded like if she were to ever moan his name. Behind all those curves and that purity ring, there had to be another side of Clare Edwards she was hiding.

It took him a while before he noticed that his heartbeat was thumping loudly and he was panting by just having certain thoughts about Clare.

He gripped the sheets on his bed and closed his eyes momentarily.

* * *

><p>A huge building with glass windows at its every corner was in the center of the city. Inside, there were many men gathered in a dark office. It had marble floors, pale walls, and wooden desks and boards around. They were at a very important meeting.<p>

"The blueprints are with me, and the money has been directed to the company already. This is one of our biggest and not to mention—most expensive projects we shall carry out." William, a partner of the company said.

Jake stood up from his seat, "Fine William, but how long are we talking here? With the amount of workers we will provide and estimates for efficiency. I need answers. We have a recent reconstruction request for a couple of homes in Quebec."

William folded his hands neatly against the table, "Mr. Martin, the money we will make out of this shall be enough for all of us to be financially secured for a decade. This is millions, we're talking about. Jeremy has already organized the construction to last for a year, at its least—a year and a half at most."

Jake grinned, "Perfect. That's what I like to hear."

Ted stood up and passed by to shake hands with everyone, "Great. Now that that's settled, the meeting is over."

They all left the room one by one, with suitcase in their hand, and suits worn by them.

Ted walked over to Jake and hugged the boy in surprise, "Ah! You did great, there's beginning to be no doubt in my mind that you're excellent at this. You can go home now; I still have to stay to run by a couple of blueprints with William."

Jake replied, "Well then, I'd love to help, dad. I think I'll stay here a little longer."

Ted quirked an eyebrow and said, "But, what about Clare? You left the poor girl all alone."

Jake chuckled, "I'll make it up to her. She understands. But, this is my life we're talking about here. You know that this company means the world to me."

Ted shook his head, "Jake, she's leaving this Saturday. You've been so thrilled that she was coming over, and now you're leaving her aside. Son, believe me, no woman likes or deserves that."

"Dad, this is my final word, I want to help. Clare always understands this; she knows I would kill for the head position of the company. And I want to prove that to you. I'll buy her a necklace or some earring later, girls love that stuff, right?"

Ted raised his eyebrows and tapped his foot, finally nodding his head at him, "Fine, go to your office, and I'll tell your assistant to drop off the materials for you there."

Jake grinned in agreement and went directly to his office with a spectacular view of the city. He had a picture of both Cece and Ted in one corner, and a small one of Clare in the other. He looked at the one of Clare, and groaned, knowing he had to wait longer until seeing her.

He took off his coat, and drank a bit of the cold coffee that was lying inside a mug, around his desk.

A woman with brown curly hair entered the room; she had red lips, and generic brown eyes. She was curvy in the important areas, Jake would describe. She had the potential to be something more than a secretary, looks-wise.

"Jake, I brought you the blueprints you asked for." She smiled at him and set them on his desk, her short pencil skirt inched up a bit as she stretched doing so.

"Call me Mr. Martin. This is a workplace, and only friends and family call me Jake." Jake coldly said, and didn't spare a glance at her.

"Sorry. I apologize of my informal behavior, Mr. Martin." She replied, more dully this time.

She looked at the pictures on the side of his desk and motioned her face a bit closer, to stare at the one of Clare. Her eyes were studying her features, and she gaped.

Jake took notice of this and said, "I see, I'm not the only one who happens to think I have a beautiful girlfriend."

The woman had no words and she only nodded, she now glared at the picture, "_Very_." She gritted through her teeth.

She stayed in her same position for a couple of seconds now, and Jake scowled at her, "Alright then, thank you." Jake dismissed, as he turned on his computer, and typed on the keyboard.

She turned around and grabbed his empty mug of coffee, "I'll go refill this, if you don't mind."

Jake nodded, biting his lip as he solely focused on his computer, "Mhm, go do that."

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me." She said to him, with a sweet voice.

He looked up and grinned at her, "Yeah, I know, Bianca."

She left the room, and he laughed at her, he could already tell Bianca, like most girls, was attracted to him. But ever since he found Clare, the idea of being with another girl was hard to imagine.

He knew he had to make it up to her when he would get home, big time.

* * *

><p>Clare locked herself in her room and she nervously paced around. She wanted to stop thinking of Eli, because her mind was being only occupied with <em>Eli this <em>and _Eli that _at the very moment.

She didn't want to think of him. She was supposed to think of Jake, the guy who she is in love with. He was everything she had ever wanted in a guy, so why wasn't that enough?

She didn't have time to think, because the next thing she knows, someone is knocking at her bedroom door and she opens it. There, she finds Eli looking at her with patience and calmness. She wants to scream and get out of the room. Her mind grows weary and her heart is swelling. This was her nerves manipulating her feelings.

He entered with no permission, and she stepped aside.

Eli stuffed his hands in his pocket and he turned around to look at her, "I wanted to tell you that…well, I just—I know the place in town where they sell a bunch of those flowers you said you wanted to plant in your yard, you said?"

Clare silently nodded and gulped a lump in her throat, "That's very thoughtful of you."

Eli walked around her room and saw a book lying behind a dresser. He picked it up; it was worn out and had a pale blue cover.

"I see you _do_ like to read."

Clare didn't know how to respond, one second he was flirting with her and the next he was attempting a real conversation with her. He was an unsettling character, and it was new to her.

Clare gripped the book away from his hands and she asked timidly, "May I ask, what it is that you really came for?"

He chuckled, "I just wanted to talk, I guess. I'm pretty bored, and I bet you are too, right?"

Clare looked at him as if he had two heads growing out of his neck, but nonetheless she bit her lip, "Well, yeah. Jake went to the office again, can't really blame him, can't I?"

Eli took a seat on her bed, while Clare just stood, "It bothers you doesn't it?"

Clare shook her head, "Of course not. I understand that he is needed, and that his work and family are first."

Eli shifted a bit and grinned at her, "But just because you understand it, doesn't mean you like it."

Clare fidgeted with her hands, "I don't really see why it should, though."

Eli shifted in her bed and gave a teasing smirk, "Come on—think about it, you come here from the other side of town to visit the guy you have been dating for a while now. You haven't seen him and like all girls, you expect him to wait for you with open arms, giving you all his attention. But let's be honest Clare, guys like Jake care more about themselves than you. He leaves you at his home, one that I assume you aren't very comfortable with, with a wad of cash, thinking that it'll make up for his mistakes and you'll forgive him. And you say that it doesn't bother you?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Clare blinked and shrugged, "It might, but I deal with it. What can I do about it? That's the way things are. Who am I to tell Jake, he has to put something he's worked for aside, for me? Someone he's barely met…"

Eli stared at her, his mind was buzzed by her refreshing outlook, and he got up from the bed, "You're not like most girls, Clare." He softly said.

Clare sucked in a breath of air, and tilted her head to meet his gaze, "I'm just a regular person. Nothing special."

Eli shifted his gaze somewhere else for once and he said, "No, you're not." He paused and continued, "You're _different_…let's just leave it at that."

They stayed quiet. Awkwardness and tension were both swarming the surface of the solid walls around them.

"How about you, Eli?" Clare cleared her throat, "I'm sure you must have a special girl." She blushed.

Eli smirked at her, "I guess you could say I am like Jake the same way he was, before he met you."

Clare stuttered, "What do you mean? How was he like?"

Eli taunted a grin, "He was a ladies' man, if you didn't know. Jake dated the most beautiful girls of Toronto, nothing serious though. Not until you came along, because I guess you're different. Proving my point."

Clare bowed her head down and her breathing he hitched, "Oh, I see." She said, so uncertain of herself.

And for a split second, Eli felt guilty, "Yeah." He only replied, his mood more sympathetic.

Clare shrugged, "It makes sense…only a matter of time, before Jake becomes tired of me, and moves on." She mumbled, hoping Eli didn't hear the last part.

Eli didn't reply to that statement and continued, "If you need anything, seeing that Jake isn't, err—home. Just tell me, you know…courtesy of mine, of course." He breathed and walked towards the door.

Clare gave him a warm smile, "Thank you…for being so sweet to me. And for keeping me company,_ of course_."

Eli didn't have control of the huge smile that crept up his face, and he breathed, "No problem."

Clare walked to the door that he had recently closed. Her hands trailed the doorknob. Eli turned around the door and his back hit it gently, wondering if Clare was now thinking about him, now that he had barely left. Clare had the same thoughts run through her mind from the other side. And the only sounds the both of them could hear were their beating hearts, pulsating rhythmically, and their shallow breaths of air. This all happened between a simple wooden door.

A mutual connection was beginning to form.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, you are probably mad or "wtf? nothing?", but I just want to let you know...next chapter, "things" will happen! It's going to be a long one, for sure. So, if you want me to update quickly, reviews do motivate my pace! And some of you should know by now, I update quickly if I say I will. Promises kept.

lol, I bs'd this. idk what was up with the "abelia x..." crap, I guess it was a year of bio emerging out in this. Sorry. Now you now scientific names for plants! :D

Review?


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N: **13 reviews? Thank you, so much. Sorry I took a while, was distracted this weekend. I tried my best on this, I hope I don't dissapoint. And as always, please review and tell me what you think! I luv love feedback. But not as much as you guys (**L**)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Seems So Long_

.

Jake and Clare were currently on their way to the city, since it was her last day. It was Friday and she would be leaving tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

Inside the car, it was silent. With the exception of the air turned on and the puffs it trickled out of its sides. As well as the radio that played soft music on a low volume. Clare rested her head against the passenger's window as she fiddled with her thumbs. She wasn't really thinking of anything at the moment. To be honest, she was simply staring off into space.

Jake occasionally glanced between Clare and the traffic in the road. She sighed a bit and shifted in her seat lazily. Jake took his eyes off for a second as he honked at the slow drivers in front of them.

"Clare?" He gently tapped Clare's arm.

Clare sat up straight and gave him a soft smile, "Hmm?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and said, "You've been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

Her eyes seemed tired and she didn't have that normal radiant smile she always carried, "I didn't sleep well last night. I guess I'm a bit tired, that's all."

"Why? Were you having dreams about me that kept you awake?" Jake teased.

Clare grimaced, because she _did_ have dreams the night before, now that she remembers. But they weren't about Jake. They were about Eli, in this dream she was reliving events that happened between them. Nothing out of proportions, but still, definitely uncalled for.

Clare stayed quiet and dodged his question, "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a beautiful Friday and you're leaving tomorrow. I thought we should do something extremely special, hence a surprise." Jake grinned, as he drove a bit faster when the traffic gradually cleared up.

Clare smiled at him in return. But, she couldn't deny the hesitation to be with Jake and away from Eli.

* * *

><p>When Eli woke up, his body was spread flat out. He groaned as the rays of sunlight beamed in his face, bothering him. He got up and scratched his head. Then, he walked out of the door, to down the hallway, and passed by Ted.<p>

Ted glanced up and gave him that cheesy grin Jake had inherited, "Hey Eli. Why are you up so early?"

Eli stretched his arms, groaning in the process, "How early is it?"

Ted finished knotting his tie and glanced at the watch on his wrist, "Mm well, it's about time for me to head to work. Seven-thirty."

"Shit." Eli muttered to himself, "Then what the hell am I doing awake?"

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that?" Ted squinted his eyes at him, "Is everything alright? Your mother told me you have been acting strange lately."

Eli shook his head, "It's nothing—just couldn't sleep last night."

"Well, I've got to go now. It's a _big_ day at the office, once again. Catch you later, sport." Ted chuckled and messily ran a hand through Eli's hair.

Eli rolled his eyes; he hated having his hair touched. It was a compulsive annoyance. Along with being called sport, he wasn't an activity that meatheads like Jake played with. _Wait a second_…

Eli knew he couldn't go back to sleep, and he thought of the one person who would be awake at a time.

He walked towards _her_ door, and gave a quick knock. Once he saw that no one answered, his fist made tougher contact with the wood. There was still no response from her and he touched the doorknob slightly, giving it a turn. He saw that it wasn't locked and he entered the room. Eli saw that the bed was made and her suitcase was neatly tucked to the side of a wall. He walked around and didn't find her. Then, he grew suspicious. He went downstairs and saw Nancy polishing a glass vase in the living room.

He walked to her casually, "Nancy."

The maid tilted her head at him and smiled, "Yes?"

"Do you happen to know where uh-" Shoot, he had to act normal, "Do you know where _Jake_ is?"

She nodded, "Him and his girlfriend went to spend the day in the city, since it's her last day."

Eli indifferently muttered, "Oh, I see. Thanks." He walked away and for some reason, he was hoping he could spend more time with Clare before she would leave.

Eli didn't really speak to her since Tuesday, with the acceptance of occasionally passing by each other in the hallways. But only a few words were exchanged. Due to the fact that Jake wasn't heading to the office anymore, and the two were practically attached at the hip.

Eli didn't bother anymore and locked himself in his room. He didn't have anything to do, and decided that instead of being stuck at home another day like a parasite, he decided he should go out do something.

He dialed a number and they answered, "Yo."

Eli rolled his eyes, "I assume, Adam lost his phone, again?"

Drew chuckled, "It's not like he uses it—the guy gets zero calls. Anyways, he went to meet up a girl for something—you needed him?"

Eli sighed, "Guess not. Just bored, do you want to meet up?"

"Well, Declan has been bugging me to check out a swanky bar downtown. He was thinking of inviting you too, why don't we just meet there?"

"Sure, I could go for a scotch without my mom glaring at me around the house. Where at?"

"Great. I'll text you the directions, see you there."

Eli rushed in the shower and buttoned a dress shirt with black pants; he walked out of the door, ready to distract himself.

* * *

><p>Jake parked in front of an elegant French restaurant. He got out of his car and Clare opened her door to step out. She looked at it and it seemed extremely expensive at just a glance. There was a huge line of people at the door, who were dressed very formal. It seemed restricted, considering that from the windows, very few people were inside and many were outside, being denied entrance.<p>

Clare sighed and gripped Jake's arm tightly, "We could go somewhere else, if it's trouble for you. This place seems so-"

"Exclusive?" Jake grinned, "Exactly. It's the best restaurant in town. But don't worry. My father is good friends with the owner."

Clare looked at him worriedly, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Jake said with a confidence he always had since he was a child.

He held Clare's hand and walked to the front of the line. Many glared at them, and some groaned that they were doing so.

"Sorry." Clare muttered at them, feeling rude.

Jake walked up to the hostess, behind a booth, who was wearing a slick uniform. She had a serious face and seemed stressed, annoyed with everything. Until, she saw Jake approach her, and she grinned greatly at him, "Jacob! Our favorite customer! Please come, come! We will give you and your lovely date the best table."

She snapped her fingers, ordering someone to come, "Hurro? Someone, pronto! We need the best table for Jacob Martin and his-"

The hostess looked at Clare, and waited for a reply.

"_Girlfriend_." Jake grinned at her, and Clare avoided everyone's gaze landing on her. She hated to be in the spotlight.

The waiter, named Hurro, led Clare and Jake to the far corner, where there was candle in the center of the small table, with a window viewing the entire city.

"Well, do you like it? Please, tell me you love it." Jake grinned at Clare, when they sat down.

Clare blushed, "Sometimes you overwhelm me with these fantastic things you do. But yes, I appreciate it."

Jake extended his arm to her side and caressed her face, "That's wonderful."

The waiter came by and they placed their orders, while Jake sipped some wine and Clare only drank water.

"Mm. You should really taste this, Clare. It's from Italy. Greatest vineyards, you'll find there. I went there when I was thirteen, family vacation. Best time, I had that year."Jake boasted.

Clare smiled, "You told me before. It seems beautiful, but no thanks, you know I don't drink."

"Nonsense." Jake teased, "Take a risk."

"Maybe someday." Clare giggled at him, and he stared at her, "I'm going to miss you Jake, so much. This week with you has been great."

Jake frowned, "There's always other times we could do this."

Clare shifted in her seat and softly replied, "Speaking of other times, when do you think we could see each other again? I was hoping that maybe you could visit me in three weeks, both my dad and aunt have been asking about you."

Jake cleared his throat and nervously glanced around the area, "I need to talk to you about that, babe. Something I discussed with my father on Tuesday night, when I came home really late from work."

Clare grew worried and arched an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I mean, it's nothing bad. But, I have a huge construction project that I am leading!" Jake exclaimed with bright eyes, "Clare, I'm the one calling the shots in this. People are going to follow my orders. And not because my dad is the boss, but because I initiated the deal, I signed the blueprints. It's all me." Jake grinned enthusiastically.

"Jake! I'm so proud of you." Clare beamed at him.

But Jake continued, "I know, I am too of myself. I've worked nonstop for it." His face then switched emotions to shameful and he said in a low voice, "But, it's in Quebec. I have to go back and forth constantly, even though it's not that far from here. But, it means I'll be busy, and not being able to visit you. I have to go the office constantly now."

Clare's smile faltered and she stayed silent, trying to take it all in, but she raised her head and ignored the decreased beat of her heart-rate, "I-I get it."

Jake grabbed her hand from the other side, "That doesn't mean we can't see each other. I mean, just like every month and a half or two. It's not so much, once you think about it. I'll visit you, and you can visit me."

"Just a month and a half?" Clare attempted a timid smile.

"I'll do my best to make sure it's that way. I swear." Jake kissed her hand.

She silently nodded, and was thankful that the waiter had arrived with their food, so she wouldn't have to talk to him anymore.

Inside, a sudden feeling began to surface. It was safe to say, that Jake had made her upset. She knows, she shouldn't be and try to act understanding. But, she also begins to think about what Eli said, Jake putting _everything_ before her. It's not that alone which bothered her—just the fact that at times the only effort Jake made for Clare had to do with money. And it made her feel like an object.

She didn't look at him, and barely touched her food. Because, she was too busy trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She also began to feel a glossy coat forming on her eyes, and she didn't want to cry, not in front of him.

So, she got up quickly and mumbled, "I need to go use the restroom."

Jake was eating and busy checking his phone for business calls, "Okay." He didn't notice the weariness in her voice or the rapid steps she took to get away.

Clare entered the empty restroom and took a breather. She had a tear slip here and there, soon making her eyelids tuned into a blotchy red. She walked over to one of the porcelain sinks and rinsed her face cool water, hoping it would go away so Jake wouldn't notice.

"Don't be selfish, Clare. It's for Jake, he's worked so hard and he deserves it." She whispered to herself, attempting to calm down.

She straightened the hem of her blue dress and stepped out. She found Jake, with his hands closed and eyed her happily. Clare smiled back at him and took her seat, but in front of her, she found a black case, with a silky exterior.

Clare looked at it, but didn't touch it, "What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out." Jake teased.

Clare's hands trembled as she opened the case. It made a slight popping sound when it stretched.

Inside, she found a golden bracelet with tiny sapphire crystals embedded into it. It was thin, but beautiful. However, she wasn't feeling the reaction Jake hoped she would have.

"Wh-why did you get this? It must have cost you so much…J-Jake?" She stammered surprisingly.

Jake shook his head, "Think of it as an apology for leaving you on Sunday and Tuesday all alone. I should have been with you 24/7, but you know how it is. I'm sorry."

Clare's aunts voice came to mind, invading her conscious, _"Boys like Jake buy you a dress and maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day they'll come up to you and ask for something you can't give in return."_

Of course. That's what he's buying: her forgiveness.

Clare shakily breathed, and bowed her head down, "Jake, thank you so much, but I can't accept this. I really can't."

Jake arched an eyebrow and took some breath in, "Clare, please. I want you to have it."

"No, Jake. If you bought this because you think it'll make things better then…I don't want it. I love it, and I appreciate the trouble you went for it. But, please, understand me." Clare whispered.

"Please, take it, for me." Jake continued to object.

"I-I can't." Clare stammered lowly.

Jake glared at her, "You're acting…unnecessary. _This_ is unnecessary. I bought it for you, and you will take it. I won't take no for an answer, Clare."

Clare didn't know what to say. This side of Jake was alien to her. Was this what he was really like? She didn't reply, ignoring what he said, because she felt uncomfortable and her spirits weakened.

Jake sighed and rubbed his temple, "Okay, I said that like an asshole. I just—Clare, I love you. I'm sorry. I bought it because I love you, because I felt like a jerk leaving you alone when you deserve my attention."

She still stayed quiet and Jake grew a bit worried, "Babe?" He tugged on her arm.

Clare simply nodded, but kept her mouth clamped shut and she licked her lips in agony, as she tapped her foot, to prevent her from crying again, "Okay, fine. I'm sorry for overreacting," She mumbled.

Jake looked at her sadly, "_Great_."

Clare breathed shakily, "Let's put this behind us, please. I don't want to leave with you mad at me. I just want to spend time with you. That's all that matters to me."

Jake softly smiled, "Yeah, whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"He can't go one day without fucking a girl, can't he?" Declan whispered to Eli, as they sat in a booth, watching Drew flirt with a random girl from afar.<p>

"You're certainly one to talk." Eli snorted.

"Hey, I have control. I'm not a hormonal addict like Hugh Hefner, over there." Declan sipped his whiskey.

"And…" Eli looked at Drew and saw him kiss the girl on the lips, "He's a goner. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…" Eli muttered as Drew approached them, the smell of beer on his breath.

"Hey, I'm not coming back with you guys. I have a sudden change of plans, 'fellas." Drew chuckled.

"Wow, four seconds ahead of your usual record, Drew. I'm impressed." Eli smirked at him.

Drew high-fived an annoyed Eli, and laughed.

"Go on, get out of here you horn-dog." Declan laughed at him and Drew gave them the finger as he approached the woman and put his arm around her, both of them exiting the bar.

"Picking up a girl from a bar? That boy has no idea the trouble that awaits for him." Eli muttered as he shook his head.

"Ha!" Declan shortly laughed and they drank their beverages for a while.

But soon, Declan broke the ice, "So, Eli? I've been hearing that you were lip-locking with Emily the night of the party. I thought I told you, I was into her." Declan smiled, mocking him.

Eli made a gagging face, "First of all, I was drunk, and second, don't worry. I didn't touch her, thank God. You can have her, no scratches, bruises, or bite marks to worry about."

Declan nodded, "Splendid. She has this great body, and I've just been dying to go for it."

Eli rolled his eyes, "And here you are, judging your non-biological brother. You two are just as bad as Jake."

"Speaking of Jake, I saw his girl. Quite a looker, I might say. _Damn_." Declan hissed, "No wonder Jake's settled down, she's so-"

Eli interrupted him, "Don't finish that sentence." It was only a matter a time before Eli realized, that he had said something unnecessary, leaving Declan intrigued, and worst of all, suspicious.

"Something's going on between you two, huh?" Declan bit his lip, "Some high-class infidelity, Jakey-boy should bust a nut for?"

Eli scoffed, "Don't say idiotic crap. She's not my type. Come on, sure she's cute, but really? This is someone Jake is dating; you know that Jake and I have always had different tastes in everything. What I love, he hates. Likewise."

Declan nodded, content with the answer, "Yeah, _sir_. Whatever you say." He glanced at Eli, and chuckled, "So, when is she leaving?"

Eli drained the rest of his scotch, the alcohol burning his throat, but intoxicating him pleasurably, "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly and it was already around eight at night. Jake and Clare had arrived home and they walked inside the house holding hands.<p>

Clare smiled at him, "Today was great. Thank you."

Jake kissed her forehead, "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't either, but we could spend the rest of the night with each other, talking." Clare grinned.

Jake was about to respond, but Ted came out of the hallway, with a loosened tie and stressed eyes with big bags under them, "Jake! There you are! I called you this entire afternoon."

Jake checked his phone and saw that it was turned off, "Sorry, dad. I was out with Clare. She's leaving tomorrow."

Ted smiled at Clare, "Yeah, it's such a shame." But he turned to Jake, "I need you back at the office. It's urgent. The composite sketch for the interior design is screwed up, I need your help, son." His voice grew desperate, and Ted was nervously biting the end of his glasses.

Clare didn't make an effort to surface any sort of emotion upon her face, but Jake looked at her, with pleading eyes that she'd let him go. Clare nodded. Jake turned to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll do my best to hurry up. I'm sorry. So sorry." He muttered and quickly pecked her lips.

He then descended with Ted out of the front door, and left Clare, once again alone.

She sighed and looked around if Cece was around, maybe she could keep her company. But when she approached Miriam, she had told Clare that Cece went to visit a cousin of hers that was around the area.

"Are you hungry? We have some leftovers from dinner today." Miriam kindly asked her.

Clare gave the tiniest and most brief smile, "No thank you…Jake took me out to eat earlier. I lost my appetite."

Miriam nodded, and left towards the eastern half of the house, where the kitchen was.

Clare went up to her room, and made sure once more that everything was neatly packed for tomorrow. She didn't have anything to do, but to sleep. When she walked out of to her balcony, she saw the backyard had bright lights at its corner. It was huge enough to distract herself, and maybe she would go look at the lake one last time.

She walked downstairs and opened the back door; her steps were lazy and indifferent.

It was already night. Every corner missing any illumination, was pitch black. She could hear insects buzzing, owls hooting, and the leaves of the willow trees gently brushing against one another. It was what she exactly needed: peace and solitude.

She reached the farthest end, where no one could probably find her unless they knew where she was, and they didn't. She bent down and sat on the grass, Indian-style, against a tree.

She looked up at the stars, above the sky, and it was a beautiful view from where she sat. There weren't many shown because of the city lights, but back at her home there were clumps generously scattered across the sky at its every corner.

She rested her hand on her knee, and rubbed it to soothe herself. She looked at her wrist and saw _that_ bracelet, its sapphire crystals were mocking her morals, and the golden chain suffocated her wrist. She felt the bile rising in her throat, burning, and she could barely breathe. Her palms were shaking, vibrating, and succumbing to her jittery emotions.

It killed a part of her to find herself like this, accepting fancy dinners and jewelry she never dreamed to have. Not because of having it, but the reasons behind them. She felt as if Jake was buying her morals, her standards, and she accepted it bit by bit. It scared her, because maybe if she didn't hold back to _certain things _with him, maybe he would put her before his work. It's not like she wanted to be his only priority, but she wanted to be an important one, if he loved her as much as he said he did. After all, that was the type of idea she grew up with.

Her breathing quickened and she was hiccupping shaky breaths of warm air. Her eyes were drowning in a small pool of tears, and then one slipped from her eyelid, rolling down her cheek. After that, she couldn't control it anymore.

Her emotions took over and she sighed, "_Jake_."

She cried and her body grew goose bumps on top of that smooth skin.

Maybe he was growing tired of her, and she barely began to realize it. But it didn't matter anymore, because Clare whimpered as she buried her face in her palms, crying those blue eyes out mercilessly.

* * *

><p>When Eli arrived home, he didn't want to find both Clare and Jake being together inside his house. He didn't want to be in his room, because he would probably run into Clare in the hallway. So, he stepped outside and decided to skip a couple of rocks into the lake to calm himself.<p>

When he was there, he let out a deep breath of air and walked around. He dug his hands in his pockets and held his breath.

_It's been one week with you, Clare Edwards_.

Eli thought and smirked, his heart swelled by just thinking about her—_ what the hell did Jake do, to get himself someone, like her_?

His eyes flickered to the water on the lake and he saw his reflection, he threw a couple rocks into it, to make it scatter into multiple ripples waving around.

"I'm going to miss-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence, because he was alarmed by a sound coming from something, or rather someone. Eli wondered if someone had trespassed his property. He grabbed from the ground a large stick and held it behind his back.

It's not like he wasn't going to harm anything, but just in case.

When he listened more, he heard it coming from the far back. He took careful steps, and he heard a shuffling sound. When he turned around a tree, he found Clare.

His hands let the piece of wood fall to the ground, and he felt silly for carrying it around.

He noticed that she seemed to be silently crying. She was balled up, with her face resting on top her knees and her arms holding herself as she trembled slightly.

Eli was speechless. He walked to her, but made his steps aware so he wouldn't scare her, "Clare." He softly said.

She didn't raise her head and sniffled, her palms rubbed her eyes and she cleared her throat, "Hello, Eli." She attempted a smile.

Eli sat on the ground next to her and mumbled, "I'm not Dr. Phil, but you can talk to me."

Clare dryly giggled, "It's nothing. I just…I'm very tired."

Eli looked into her eyes and shifted his eyes forward, "He did something, didn't he? Jake always leaves that face on the people he makes upset. The—I'll get over it—face."

"It's not him." Clare rubbed her eye.

"Then what did he _do_?" Eli knowingly asked.

Clare mumbled, "I shouldn't bother you with my problems, you have nothing to do with this."

Eli reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I have experience."

Clare held her wrist out and showed Eli the bracelet. Eli grimaced and glared at it, "So, he bought you a meaningless piece of jewelry, I thought girls loved that stuff. What else?"

"That's the thing," She said quietly, "it's meaningless. He said to think of it as…an _apology_. I want his apology, not _this_." She breathed, "And he says I won't be able to see him that much, because of work. I understand that, but ever since I've been here he's been telling me he loves me, it's so…he just doesn't show it to me. I'd rather have him feel it, than simply saying it,"

Eli sighed, "Well, that's Jacob for you. But, there's something more, you're just holding back."

"I can't tell you, you're his step-brother."

Eli darkly chuckled, "You should know by now, that Jake doesn't consider me as a living person and I don't acknowledge him as anything of mine either."

"What happened between you two?" Clare whispered.

Eli questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Jake and you. Why are you two so..._distant_?"

Eli shook his head, "No one ever believes me. So why should I tell you?" His voice cracked a bit, "You're his girlfriend for crying out loud, the same way how you know I'm his step-brother. How do I know, you won't think I really am a manipulative jerk, like he tells everyone?"

Eli gritted through his teeth, as bitter memories surfaced his mind.

_Cece scolded at him, "Jake is a sweet boy. Elijah, be nice to him. He is now considered to be your brother, and the way you are behaving...I don't even recognize you anymore."_

_"Just because you aren't my biological son, doesn't mean you have the right to treat Jake with unnecessary behavior," Ted glared at him._

_"He's one of the coolest guys I've ever met, Eli. Why do you have to be such a...jackass." Julia muttered under her breath._

_"Jake is one of the most respected students Degrassi has to offer, if he says you plagiarized his work, Eli, I'm afraid you rebellious record doesn't defend you." Principal Simpson frowned._

Clare softly spoke, pulling him out of his train of thoughts, "There are two sides to every story. And even if what Jake says about you is partly true...since the beginning you have been a good person to me, and I don't think nothing could ever change that."

Eli looked at her and his heart was about to pop out of his chest but he cleared his throat, "Stop avoiding the question, what else is there?"

Clare stretched her legs a bit, and sighed, "I've never told this to anyone."

"There's a first time to everything." Eli calmly replied.

She nodded and took a deep breath of air before speaking, "Since I was young…my father and aunt grew this belief inside of me of what love really was. I thought I had it all figured out. But, now I have no idea what it's supposed to be ever since I've been with Jake." She let out a shaky breath of air, "I thought it was supposed to be to do anything for each other, just to be together." Clare muttered and looked at Eli, she let out a dry chuckle, "I remember when I was ten, my father once told me of how he worked so hard his whole life in school; my grandparents didn't have any money and said that the only way he would go to college was if he got a scholarship. So he studied hard, and was accepted into Harvard Law School. But—

"_Did you go Daddy?" A ten year-old Clare asked on the edge of her bed, when she asked her father of how he married her mother._

"_I wanted to…but I didn't." Randall smiled as he patted her head._

"_Why?" Clare said, her eyes were dilated as her interest was growing by his story._

"_I met your mommy in my senior year in high school. And I fell really in love with her, you know what love means right?"_

_Clare giggled, "You mean like Snow White and Prince Charming?"_

_Randall tickled her belly, "Clare-bear, you silly goose. Real love is more than that, but yes, something like that."_

"_And then what happened?" Clare asked._

"_Your mother got accepted into a small school around this area, and I either had to be away from her for a very, very long time. Or stay, marry her, and have you." He smiled._

"_So, which one did you choose?" Clare gasped._

_Randall playfully rolled his eyes, "Well, what do you think I chose? Since you're here with me, alive?"_

"_The school! Because you say that education is really important." Clare grinned._

_Randall shook his head, "I chose your mother."_

_Clare was left with her mouth open and her eyebrows scrunched up together, "Why?"_

"_Because that's real love, Clare." Randall said and hugged her tightly, "It's about sacrifice, and caring about the other person as much or even more than yourself. It is not a selfish feeling; it is a complicated feeling with its good and bad. But, if you find the right person, it's worth it all in the end." Randall kissed her cheek._

Clare sighed, "Ever since then, I thought that one day I would find someone like my father and marry them. But I thought that it would be with a person who would sacrifice for me as I would for them. Jake has been wonderful, but I feel that I'm not so important to him. Besides him buying me meaningless objects and fancy dinners."

Eli thought about what she said and didn't know how to reply.

Clare mumbled, "Oh, I'm sorry. I dumped all of this on you, and you're probably bored."

Eli abruptly said, "No, not at all. I understand where you're coming from, and I get that. But, do you…do you love Jake?"

"To be honest…" Clare muttered, "I'm not sure anymore."

Eli nodded, "Then you shouldn't worry about this at the moment then. You're still young, not everyone finds who they're supposed to be with at this age." He paused and continued, "But Clare, don't worry. Everything will work out its way if it's meant to be, with time and effort from Jake if he really does care."

Clare nodded, "Thank you."

Eli rambled on and looked at her, "I don't see why Jake would treat you like that. A girl like you deserves real attention, the best a guy could offer."

Clare's eyes fixated on her trembling hands, as Eli asked, "Is it bad, because things are serious between you two?"

"I don't know anymore, at first I did think it was. But now, he seems to be getting tired of me."

Eli stared at Clare, and scooted closer to her, whispering in her ear, "It doesn't seem possible, _you're perfect_."

Clare closed her eyes and gripped her hands around her waist, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Eli breathed down her neck.

"This." Clare whispered, "I appreciate that you're nice and polite to me, but sometimes the way you treat me it's…inappropriate."

"Elaborate, please." Eli huskily said.

Clare shakily replied, "You compliment me a lot, you flirt with me, and sometimes you're too close to me. Like now."

He stayed still for a minute or two. Until, he did something.

Eli pulled away and grabbed her hand, to hold it, "Fine." He cleared his throat and deeply looked into her eyes, "Enough with the bullshit then. I'll be honest." Clare's shuddered at his serious tone,

She was about to pass out at the next words that came out of Eli's mouth.

"I'm strongly attracted to you Clare, since I first saw you." Clare stayed quiet, her lips parted with shock, as Eli continued, "And I think you are feeling the same for me too. Don't lie."

Clare thought if she ever led Eli to believe that. She couldn't think of one time, but her feelings betrayed her and she didn't want to reply to his statement.

She was trembling, and her palms were sweating. Her body stiffened, and she didn't know where to look, with her currently confused mind.

"Help me out here, Clare." Eli whispered as he inched to her face, and Clare couldn't pull away.

"How?" Clare replied in the lowest and softest voice.

"Please," Eli said, "_Please,_" His hands cupped her cheek, and she forced herself to not look in his eyes. But Clare looked up and her mouth quivered, nodding unsteadily.

Eli pressed his lips against her cheek, and she froze. He breathed in her scent, being intoxicated by her. She closed her eyes and was hoping it was all a dream. His fingers gripped the bottom of her chin, tilting it to turn to look at him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and Clare's breathing turned uneven, as she had tears streaming down her face.

Eli's hot breath pressed against her collarbone, "You know, I understand why I like you. It's because you're beautiful." He pecked her chin, "You have an innocent look in your eyes, _so pure_. And when I look into your blue eyes, I can feel something. I can't describe it. But, it's there."

Clare's eyes tilted upward and she turned lifeless, in harmony, when she saw the way he looked at her.

He licked his lips and she bit hers.

Eli's nose brushed against Clare. And he could feel her beating heart against his chest. He _kissed_ her. And she _replied_.

His lips synchronized with hers and his tongue coaxed hers, once she had parted her lips. Her lips were soft and moist; his were rugged, but intoxicating. It was an irresistible desirability, opposites attracting, not supposed to happen, wrong, and it was the universe unfolding one step at a time with them.

His hands trailed down her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned down, pushing her back to the grass beneath them. They were lying down, kissing on the grass, behind the lake. It was electric, wonderful, pleasurable, perfect, immoral, and _cheating_.

Clare allowed his hands wander wherever they pleased, when he cupped her bottom from underneath, and she moaned into the kiss. Eli was already drunk by the sound. He tugged her bottom lip between his teeth, claiming her. Jake couldn't come between.

His mouth pulled away for air, and his eyes looked at her. Her face was flushed and Eli was gasping. His hair was a mess and her curls were vibrant with full color. But he continued, by nipping at her jaw and collarbone. Clare sighed in what the hell was going on.

_What __the hell is going on?_

_No, no, no. This, it can't be happening. Jake._

Clare sharply gasped and she pulled away in horror, pushing Eli's body away from hers.

Eli looked at her in loss, "Clare?"

Clare had tears streaming down her face, trying to form the words she couldn't speak. "I'm s-sorry. This…" She hiccupped, "Can't—shouldn't happen."

She bolted up from the ground and frantically ran away from him, not sparing a glance. Her feelings have betrayed her; she had turned into someone with _no_ morals and respect for Jake and their relationship.

But she didn't regret it.

Eli stayed there, because _it_ happened. _It_ finally occurred, and he's angry that Jake came in the way. He's furious that he enjoyed that more than he should have, because he knows he's gotten himself into something deep and unchangeable now.

.

.

Clare locked herself in her room and she couldn't think. Once again, Eli made her numb. She lied in the bed and tossed, turning with anxiety and wariness.

But someone knocked at her door, and with guilty eyes, she opened it and Jake entered.

He looked at her briefly, but was able to catch her flustered face, anguished with bother, "Hey, I'm back. What's wrong, Clare?"

She muttered quietly, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong, Jake."

Clare lied. And she's not aware of it.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright." He grew closer to her and grinned, "_And_ to tell you that I love you."

Clare felt guilty, she felt like dirty cloth. She couldn't say she loved him after what she did, "I'm really tired Jake, I have to leave first thing in the morning." She walked to him and gave him a deep hug.

Jake grinned at her, "Whatever you say."

He leaved the room, and she was alone with thoughts consumed of Eli.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'll let you guys do the thinking and judging. Review?


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N**: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Seriously, you guys are amazing and I love writing for you all, you guys make me feel more confident in it, and I appreciate it a lot. (**L**)

I'm so sorry for taking SO LONG, but there were too many distractions and writer's block in the way. Besides, I have summer homework to do, sucks doesn't it? Oh, well. I'm not pleased with how this turned out, that's why I avoided it…enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Way More_

.

Leaving had never felt so empty.

She had her thick coat on and was bundled up with gloves and a scarf; it was the early morning, around 5:30 to be exact. The train would arrive at 5:45 and she would be home by the early afternoon.

Clare had Jake embracing her tightly, kissing her cheek, nose, and forehead. He was whispering over and over, "I'm going to miss you."

Clare just held her harms straight, not holding him, but rather having them dug in her pockets, "Jake." She gasped and he pulled away, studying her face.

She smiled warmly, guilt behind it, "One month and a half."

He grinned and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Of course."

Jake pulled her hands out of her pockets and grabbed her palm to place a kiss on it, after interlacing his own hands with her, "Be sure to call me when you get there."

Clare hummed a yes and she thought of how she only managed to say a quick thank-you and goodbye to Cece and Ted; and also the maids, along with Tony, who recently drove them here.

But not Eli, he was still asleep and Clare was still guilty.

It's wasn't until the swift rushing sound of the train's wheels, that Clare and Jake had realized it was time for her to go.

Jake's grip on her tightened and Clare sadly whispered, "I guess this is goodbye, for now."

"It's never goodbye, I'll call you every chance I get and see you the minute I can." Jake said, and the look on his face sincerely expressed sadness.

"Same here." Clare mumbled, as she grabbed her suitcase, ready to walk away.

Jake only walked her up to the entrance of the train, before she entered, he yelped, "Clare, wait."

She turned around and was greeted by his soft lips, which tenderly kissed her in desperate passion. She was frozen with multiple emotions anguishing her thoughts, and for the first time since a while, Eli wasn't on her mind.

"I love you." He breathed happily.

Clare was ready to reply the same phrase, until a man in uniform glared at both, "Ma'am, there are other passengers waiting."

Jake scowled at him, "Hey! I can put you-"

Clare tugged on his shoulder, "Jake, let it go." She turned to the man and was already boarding the train. She looked back at Jake and whispered, "I love you too."

She meant to speak every syllable with passion and endearment, but the tone she gave was dull. The last look she saw on Jake's face was his glowing grin and worried brown eyes, glossed with a confidence; she deeply knew he wouldn't miss her _too_ much.

The doors snapped shut and she turned around, lugging her suitcase to the far back. She took her seat, and rested her head against the window. Wretchedly, she didn't know who she would miss more: Jake or Eli. The thought frightened her.

.

"Hm."

It was the umpteenth time Eli tossed and turned in his bed. He was dreaming about Clare, about her lips and her smile. Her giggles and her movements. He was enraptured by the thought when he kissed her. His lips were in obliviousness, and he was on top of the world.

"_Clare_." He breathed, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was giddy in his sleep, his feet were moving against one another in jitteriness, and his hair was a mess with the friction it made with the sheets, after shifting around so much.

And then, somewhere along his dormant thoughts, he reached a realization he had avoided for quite a while: Clare was leaving today. He didn't know what time, but he hoped she was still there. He needed to speak with her about what happened; that it wasn't a mistake or wrong. _It was perfect_.

He rushed out of his bed, still dazed by his slumber, and looked at his alarm clock. It was six in the morning, so there was a good chance she was still here and awake.

With that optimistic thought, he got up from bed and walked into the hallways.

Eli saw that no one was around and he headed towards Clare's room. He knocked gently at first and no answer was given. _Déjà vu_.

He knocked more roughly the second time, "Clare, it's me."

Still no answer; and he turned her doorknob. Once he entered her room, that joyous aura that was there before had disappeared. The scent of lavender and vanilla still lingered on, but everything was empty. The curtains were draping, blocking the morning sunlight. The room itself was dark and hollow, with a bed in the center, neatly made. Her suitcase wasn't there anymore, and he panicked.

"She left."

He turned around and found Miriam standing against the doorway, with a knowing look.

"W-what do you mean?" Eli stammered.

"Her train was early, a couple minutes before six. Tony drove her and Jake."

Eli stayed quiet, and avoided Miriam's gaze. She sighed inwardly and took steps to Eli, "I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid. I see things." She whispered at him.

Eli sighed shakily, "What do you mean?"

"I've known you since you've known Jake. And I've known Jake since he was born. But, you and I know who I care for the most. It's a horrible thing to have uneven love for you boys…" She breathed, "You were always this sweet, loving boy, Eli. Remember? You'd come with me everywhere to go run errands, so you would 'protect' me. Because, you said that '_a true gentleman never lets a nice lady out alone_.'"

Eli nodded and she continued, "But, over the years I saw that sweet and loving boy became poisoned by…anyways, that boy I once knew, didn't make an appearance until _she_ came along." He finally looked up at her, and she crinkled her face into a smile, "It's funny how she was here _only_ one week, and you were finally 'back to normal', I guess."

"Where are you going with this?" Eli indifferently said.

"I've seen the way you look at her." Miriam bluntly replied, "I won't say a word to anyone, you know me. But, I will say this—remember Eli, two wrongs don't make a right. You aren't Jake."

Eli was calmly shocked at what she said and she nodded, "…You think, no one notices the real Jacob. I do. I see his rude behavior, treatment to people he doesn't care about, lying. I've seen it all. I've seen you struggle, and I've seen him laugh about it, even to this day."

"And it will go on forever." Eli hastily muttered.

She sighed in defeat and he glared at the room around him, realizing that Clare was gone and there was nothing he could do. Anger and hurt were being felt by him, but he tried to mask those feelings.

Miriam frowned, "I have to get back to the kitchen. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Eli walked over to her and gave her a hug, "You were always like a second mother to me. You know that, right?"

She hugged him back and nodded, leaving him in the room alone to think.

Eli looked around and was surprised to find a pale blue book on a dresser; he picked it up and realized it was Clare's.

.

She had her suitcase by her side and when the taxi driver dropped her off in front of her house, she took a moment to look at it and absorb the fact that she was back at home and a life different from the one Jake had showed her.

She searched for her keys and was ready to unlock it until the door opened for her and her aunt threw her arms around Clare and kissed her on the cheek, "Goodness gracious, it's been too long without you. We missed you."

"I missed you too." Clare breathed and she had an uneasy change of nature, her aunt noticed right away.

"What happened? You seem pale." Her aunt said as she grabbed the suitcase from Clare's hand and both walked inside the house.

Clare looked around, before she fretfully shook her head, "Nothing. I just woke up early and had little sleep. Just tired."

Her aunt nodded and from upstairs her dad came walking down, with a newspaper in his hand, "Hey! You're finally home, Clare-bear."

Clare ran into her father's arms and she embraced him tightly, he was confused and surprised, "Am I going to have to hurt Jake?"

"What!" Clare pulled away, "No, of course not. I just missed you so much, even though it was a week. Did you take your medications? Have you been okay?"

Her dad chuckled and sincerely smiled, "I've been as good as you left me; you have to tell me how it went. But first, can I just say it's a good thing you're back. I've missed your cooking." He hugged her once again.

"Well, I'm home now, dad."

_Far away from Eli_.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

"Goodbye, Eli." Ted grinned at him easily; Jake was next to him who was making business calls behind him.

"Take care." Eli shrugged and gave him a half hug, and he turned to Jake. He stiffly muttered a goodbye back at him.

"So, one week, eh?" Cece sighed, "You know how much I hate these business trips."

"Well honey, you better get used to them. This project is HUGE, I may not go to many, but Jake here will be attending them frequently, since he's in charge and what not."

Jake clicked on his phone and smiled, "Yeah, me."

"Come on, I'll go help you load these bags into your car." Cece muttered at Ted and they walked out the door.

Eli glared at Jake, but rendered, "I never got the chance to say it, but, congratulations."

Jake rolled his eyes, "_Elijah Goldsworthy_, everything you always have to say has to be full of cynical bullshit." He circled around him, pacing himself to think of what he was about to say next, "What is it, jealous?"

"Of what, you? Of course not. Being a disdainful neanderthal isn't in my life-long dreams." Eli scoffed.

Jake quirked an eyebrow and harshly said, "No wonder you can't get a girl. You're ridiculous."

Eli smirked at him, "Say what you want. Things always turn out unexpected, especially when you're involved."

"Yeah, well, I can say the same about you." He paused and a knowing grin form onto his face, "You had all these girls at one point and look where they ended up—with me. Now, let me remember…" Jake smiled, "There was those two girls in middle school, that gothic backbiter in high school-"

"Julia. Her name was Julia." Eli gritted through his teeth.

"Does it even matter? She was a waste of time, _and_ horrible in bed." Jake slowly said.

Eli breathed in, trying to remain calm, "I swear if you keep-"

Jake shoved him lightly and said, "What? You always start teasing and get pissed off when I start saying something about you. You can't handle anything; you've always been such a complainer."

Eli grabbed his hands strongly and pulled them away from him, glaring in his eyes, "If only your little girlfriend knew this side of you, I bet she'd leave you in a second."

Jake scoffed, "Keep Clare out of what happens between you and me."

Eli laughed, "Why? Is it because precious Jacob loves her?"

"Shut up." Jake snarled and responded, "I've been dying to break your neck for a while now, but I can't. One day, though."

"The feeling's mutual." Eli replied and shoved his way past him, "Have a nice trip."

Jake picked up his bag and he walked to the car. There was nothing more in this world that he wanted to do than to hurt Eli in any way possible.

But, both Ted and Cece were always there to protect him.

"_He's your brother now. And she's your mother."_

"_I can't change, dad! You never even told me you found someone, and they come into my life, when you expect me to act is if nothing happened! He's taking what's mine!" _

The only thing that kept him sane nowadays was either work or Clare. But Clare wasn't here.

.

Somewhere between the week when Jake was gone, Eli was still thinking about Clare. At the same time, he had a sudden impulse to do something unexpected and satisfying.

It was almost midnight, and he couldn't sleep. He got up from his bed and thought about it carefully, before he went out his door and into the hallway.

Eli went inside Jake's room and searched through his dresser, until he found a phonebook. He looked through countless pages, until he found Clare's name, and under her number, there was her address to her house.

Eli ripped the page and stuffed it into his pocket.

He went back to his room and that was when he grabbed _the_ pale blue book from his dresser and put on a clean shirt and pants. He rushed out of the door with his car keys in hand.

Cece eyed him worriedly when she stepped out of the hall, "Eli, it's almost midnight. Where do you think you're going?"

"A friend's house. I'll be back tomorrow." Eli said and looked at her with assurance, "I just need to ask him something, very important." He mumbled and kissed her cheek, "Go back to sleep, mom."

Cece warily nodded and said, "Alright. Be safe."

It was all so sudden.

The next minute he was outside, in his car, anticipating about what he was about to do. There was so many ways it could have turned out, but to be honest, he didn't care anymore. Eli needed to see Clare, he wanted to know why she left without a goodbye, an explanation, anything. It was killing him slowly, because she became an abrupt necessity.

His hands were on the wheel gripping it tightly and his eyes focused on the road.

He was determined.

.

When Clare woke up, she found her aunt and father dressed up and heading towards the door.

She rubbed her eyes from the sleep and asked, "Where are you going?"

Her aunt smiled and said, "It's your father's appointment with the doctor today. He needs his check-up."

Clare replied, "I'll go with you, just let me get-"

"No, sweetie. You'll stay. These check-ups take hours, and the house needs some cleaning." Her aunt interrupted.

Clare hesitantly asked, "If anything happens with my father, you'll call me, right?"

Her dad laughed, "Honestly Clare, you act as if I have the black plague. Don't worry, you stay and fix up this place a bit. That's all we're asking."

Clare smiled, "Alright. Don't take too long."

Her aunt scoffed playfully, "At hospitals? You must be joking."

"Okay, fine, go." Clare dismissed and they went out the door.

When they left, she looked around and sighed to herself. There was a lot to do to keep her occupied and maybe she would call Jake after and see how things were going with him. She hadn't spoken with him since the night before.

.

It was bright and early in the morning; the ride took him a couple of hours.

And when Eli drove into town, it was all alien to him. There were more trees than buildings; overall it was a humble town of a small population rather than a metropolis.

He was beginning to regret taking his vintage Mustang to a place like this, where everyone was driving at least a truck or a moderate car, inferior to his. This made people give suspicious and hungry stares to his vehicle, which in turn, made him uncomfortable. He drove by a couple of streets until he reached an isolated block, with a few houses.

He cruised by slowly until he reached the supposed address. He parked down the street, and walked to the house. It was a simple one overall, with yellow walls and a brick roof. Part of him expected Clare to live in a more modern place, and the only thought that ran through his mind at first glance was: poor.

It didn't matter to him though, just surprised him enough that he doubted it a bit.

There was a white picket fence with its paint already chipping off, surrounding the place. He went through its entrance, and walked to the door, cautiously with slight hesitation.

He looked at the wooden door and knocked roughly.

That's when it hit him. _What the hell is he doing? _

Eli then realized his palms were starting to sweat, and he tapped his foot nervously. _Maybe he got the wrong address. _

His doubts and thoughts were soon tarnished once he heard the sweet, familiar voice muffle from the inside, "Wait just a second! I'm coming!"

Eli held his breath in, and he drew a bit of confidence as he heard small footsteps heading closer and closer.

The door opened and it felt like he hadn't seen her in months, years, and decades.

She was stunned, her blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit, "E-Eli."

He grabbed the book from his pocket and waved it around, "You forgot this."

She blinked her eyes. _Has he gone mad?_, "Thank you." She breathed and realized that she had to be polite, "You drove all the way here, just for this?"

He nodded briefly and let out a nervous laugh, "Well, aren't you going to let me in? Or…"

Clare looked at him suspiciously, "Sure, come inside."

He entered and once he was inside, he made his way towards her living room and sat on her couch.

Clare trailed behind him, and cleared her throat, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you." Eli mumbled.

They stayed quiet and he suddenly asked, "You live by yourself?"

Clare's eyes bulged a bit, "Not at all, I live with my father and aunt; they just left to go run some errands."

"Oh." Eli replied.

And Clare quietly asked, with a blush staining her cheeks, "Eli, I don't buy the idea that you came here to return a book of mine. What did you really come for?"

He smirked at her and bore his eyes into hers, before he grew serious, "I think you know."

The way he said it, made her weak in the knees. She did know what he meant, and it scared every bone in her body.

Her voice trembled, "I wish I didn't"

Eli stood up and walked closer to her, "What happened…I know it's not something a girl like you does-"

"Eli, I'm sorry. I don't know what overcame me, I was vulnerable and you kissed me. I responded. We are both at fault, but please. Let's put this behind us, it's not fair for Jake's sake."

_For Jake's sake?_ Eli didn't a damn about Jake alone, the phrase alone made him shudder angrily.

Eli shook his head, raising his voice as he spoke "Jake had _nothing_ to do with that kiss. _It_ happened. And you know what? I liked it, _a lot_. I don't regret it, and you can praise how guilty you feel, and how wrong it was, _but_ you can't deny that you liked it too." Eli saw Clare's worried eyes looking back at him, as he continued, "_And_ another thing, I have a feeling you don't regret it either. I need you to confirm or deny that idea of mine, because you left without speaking to me about it, out of nowhere. But, I'm here now and we're having this talk."

Clare turned around and left the unnoticed book in her hand on the coffee table. She glanced back at Eli, and her eyes began to well with tears, "This can't be happening."

"It is." He whispered, "Look at me, Clare." He stepped closer and cupped her face.

"Ignore Jake, he isn't here right now. It's just you and me…"

Clare sniffled a bit and shuddered, "But, I can't…it's wrong."

He hugged her tightly, "Clare, we can't deny this."

"Yes we can."

"We won't."

"We should."

He pulled away from her and sighed, "I need to know…what did you feel when I kissed you?"

She glanced at him and clutched her hands against her chest, "I never felt anything like it before."

He caressed her face, "Well…"

"Jake…" Clare breathed, ignoring his gaze, "This isn't fair to him…we love each other."

He remained quiet and kept his gaze onto her eyes, until Eli coolly replied, "That's understandable."

"It's the way things are supposed to be, Eli." Clare muttered quietly.

"Is it?" Eli wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, "Clare, I missed you like crazy."

She sighed, "I've thought about you too…" And, she sadly whispered, "But I miss Jake."

He looked into her eyes and he drew in a bit of consciousness before tentatively pecked her lips as she closed her eyes, "I needed to see you."

He was relieved that she didn't pull away and slap the crap out of him as his lips made contact with her soft ones. They had the taste of strawberries, and he felt invigorated by the action. He would've smiled if the situation wasn't so _tense_.

But what came next surprised him.

_She_ pecked him _back_, mindlessly, "You're here now."

He took this as the 'okay-go'.

So, his lips grazed against hers and Clare replied to this second kiss with her eyes open aware of this hypocrisy of her ethics. 21 years of morals and beliefs, slowly being thrown out the window, taunting her virtues. She began to cry more and Eli tasted the sweet tears slipping down her cheeks and onto her lips as he kissed her.

She shoved him softly away from her and she sobbed, "I c-can't do this."

Eli's face grew pale and he walked to her, once again wrapping his arms around her, "It's too late, Clare."

Clare wiped her tears away and answered, "I know."

Eli rubbed her tears away and kissed her tenderly before he whispered, "Ignore Jake, he isn't here right now. It's just you and me…"

Clare agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Months Later<strong>

"Well sir, it was a pleasure speaking with you." Jake shook Randall's hand as he had his arm wrapped around Clare's waist.

She had a grey hue overshadowing her blue eyes and she was attempting to smile around him, as her father then said, "Have fun, take care."

Jake grinned and replied, "I won't keep her out too late, sir."

Margaret from behind chuckled, "She's not fifteen anymore, we trust you, Jake."

Jake dismissed a polite goodbye and walked out of Clare's house, holding hands with her. He led her to his car and pecked her lips lightly before he opened the door for her.

"See, I told you, I'd find time to see you. I promise you'll have fun on this date." He grinned.

Clare timidly nodded, "I just didn't expect for you to come back from Quebec today, you could've warned me."

Jake shook his head, "Where's the surprise in that? I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks now. I missed you."

Clare thought about how Eli visited her the past few weeks, when she would volunteer at the town square and he would spend the afternoons with her.

All they did was spend time with each other, really. They got to know each other better, however sometimes it became physical and personal.

She was living in guilt, and she tried to break it off with Jake about a month ago for the sake of him and her conscious. However, Jake just happened to pay for her father's hospital bill behind her back. She was working aside, hoping to gather the money and pay him back, thanking him with what was fair, rather than her unrequited love.

Clare gulped and couldn't look at him in the eye. He had been too good to her, "I'm sorry, you came all the way here just to see me and I'm not receiving you the way I should…"

Jake focused his eyes on the road and mumbled quietly, "Don't worry about it."

.

He was kissing her inside his car parked in front of her house like in those teenage-romance movies. The lights inside her house were turned off because everyone was asleep. Jake wrapped his arms around Clare's waist and kissed her cheek, lips, neck, and he breathed against her, "I love you."

Clare gasped in her throat and imagined: it was Eli, not Jake.

She was kissing those dry, rugged lips that always smirked when sarcasm flowed out of his mouth. The hands wrapped around her had long fingers, cold as ice. The hair that brushed against her forehead was black—not brown—longer and silkier. And, the eyes looking back at her were emerald.

"I love you too." She said, and right then she wished that lightning would strike her. She felt like the filthiest and most horrible woman—no, she didn't consider herself one anymore, she thought what she did was too cruel and heartless to assure herself as one—to walk on Earth.

His hands roamed downward to her knee, and upward towards her stomach. He began to toy with a button of her blouse, and he unbuttoned one. She drew a gasp and pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, sorry." Jake shamefully heaved.

Clare sighed, "It's fine." And she looked at the clock that read it was a bit past midnight, "I should go inside now."

He reluctantly nodded and stepped out to walk her to her door. Once they reached there, he said, "I'll go to a hotel and stay for a couple of days, so I can be with you this week. I'll visit you tomorrow."

She was appreciative about the idea and genuinely smiled at him, "Thank you for tonight."

Jake smirked, "No, _thank you_."

And after she entered her home safe and sound, he left. She passed by the rooms and saw that her father and aunt were asleep.

When Clare went inside her room, she grabbed her cell phone that she purposely left. When she turned it on, she saw that she had two missed calls from Eli.

Clare knew he would be awake at this hour, and a part of her worried if it was urgent. She walked downstairs and headed out her back door to her backyard. She redialed the number and a gruff voice answered.

"Hello."

Clare softly mumbled, "Eli?"

The gruff voice remained stern, "I called you, where were you?"

Clare stammered and answered, "Jake came back from Quebec…"

The other line went quiet, and she couldn't even hear Eli's breath.

Until he spoke, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Clare softly replied, "You? Is everything okay?"

"I just called because I wanted to. I miss you already."

"Eli, I can't talk about this after I went on a date with Jake."

"Clare, I don't care." He seemed angry and it drew another awkward silence, "What? Jake took you out to another fancy date? Did he kiss you, did he _touch_ you?"

Clare whimpered a small cry, "He's my boyfriend."

"And what am I?" Eli snapped.

"You mean a lot to me." Clare trembled through her lips.

Eli heavily breathed, "I'm sorry for being like this. It's been a long day."

"I understand." Clare nicely said, "I didn't know he was coming, it was a surprise, really."

Eli calmly replied, "Clare, I thought you said you never want to talk about him when we're together."

"Right, right," Clare sighed, "Anyways, how has university been for you? Did you finish that huge research paper?"

Eli chuckled, "Honestly, you're conversational skills are horrible, Edwards." Clare giggled a bit as he continued to speak, "Be more spontaneous and fascinated. Try again."

"How much do you miss me?" Clare said in a whisper.

Eli paused, "Not the question I was going for, but I like it." He drew a breath, "And to answer it: you have no idea. I have been thinking about you non-stop. When I see anything in my way, I always start to imagine you being here with me."

"Eli, I care about you too much it scares me." Clare suddenly said.

His hearts was savagely beating, and he couldn't help but have his jaw drop a bit when she said that to him. It was a surprise, because he started _realizing_ something on his own as well.

"I should probably let you go to sleep. It's late." Eli indifferently responded.

"Alright." Clare delicately said, "Goodnight."

When the two lines disconnected, Eli was still thinking about her of course.

"_Dammit_." He muttered to himself, "I really, _really_ like her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This chapter was just for the initiation of their affair. Yep, we'll see how it works out.

Sorry for the wait, but here are some major hints for chapters in the future: How long will Eli be satisfied with sharing Clare? Clare's guilt and idea of what the right thing is will alienate her from some things. What if Jake finds out? What if her dad and aunt find out? What if Eli and Clare really do fall in love? I don't know…

Thank you for reading :)


	9. Chapter IX

**A/N: **Sorry for late updates, but I have stuff in the way. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible after this! Thank you for your reviews, you all mean a lot to me. So I dedicate this chapter to each and every one of you. Seriously, you guys make this a hobby (:

Let's get this straight before you read= Jake and Clare have been seeing each other a couple times, she has seen with Ted and Cece. Same thing with Eli, they've been interacting the past two months and Clare has grown closer with ALL of them. Just saying this, so it doesn't seem rushed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_The Problem_

.

**2 Months Later**

There were mornings when she woke up and she felt empty—in heart and mind. It was a vacuous sensation that embraced her soul; she didn't want to feel like this. In fact, she held the power to get rid of it. But, _it_ was all worth it. And another part of her felt that Jake was worth it too. And then, there was that part of her which used to believe everything happened for a reason, but two men changed that mentality, forever after.

And following when she had this profound revelation, she didn't cry, instead she breathed in deep breaths of air and attempted to forget that this was all happening. But, she never did.

Then, there was when she walked downstairs and cooked breakfast for her aunt and father like always. However, as she fried the eggs and toasted the bread, her thoughts were now thinking of how disappointed and ashamed they would be of her if they knew.

Her aunt's heart would break into two, her father would frown, and her mother—may she rest in peace—must have been looking down upon her, the horrible person she gave her life up for.

And when the moment that the eggs were fried and the toaster dinged, she was out of that train of thoughts and once again she felt empty, vile, horrible, _nothing_.

But, _he_ was worth it.

What she felt when she was near him was like nothing she ever thought she could feel. It was that giddiness in her voice whenever he spoke to her. It was the tingling sensation she had to curl her toes for, when he touched her in the most amorous way. It was the sound of his laughter that made her giggle with utter happiness. It was the way he smirked that made her want to make him smile instead. It was the need to scream foolishness out to the world whenever he was close to her. It was…everything and anything.

Such a bittersweet situation she endured.

And this was every single day, but today was a _special_ day.

Today, he would—like he promised—be by the lake secluded in the south of town, where fishermen only went during Saturdays, and see her.

"_Be there at noon, don't keep me waiting."_

It was what Eli said to her each time. And Clare would go to church at nine, pray seven Hail Mary's, six Our Father's, and beg God for forgiveness with all the sincerity left in her soul. She knew that what she did was wrong, because her entire life, Clare tried her best to avoid any sin and accomplish every virtue.

But things change, she grew and so did her feelings.

So before she left the house, Clare kissed her father's cheek, "I love you, dad."

And Randall replied, "Take care, say hello to Reverend Duncan for me."

Clare smiled, "Sure."

She smoothed her dress that she wore, a yellow one. Her curls were vibrant with color and she walked down the streets.

Women from the town would eventually find her along the way and would talk, "Clare! Dear, are you going to mass?"

Clare would be polite and make conversation with them as they walked to the small church in the center of town, these women loved to talk, _especially_ about other people.

"Clare, we heard a silly story from my daughters. They say you're engaged?" One of them bravely asked.

Clare blushed, "I've been seeing someone, and he's met my father and aunt. But we're not that serious."

"Oh, rumors, these days." The lady scoffed, unknowingly contradicting herself.

Clare entered the church and sat in the last row, as she knelt down and prayed first. The mass began and she gave her full attention to the Reverend.

After the mass was over, she stayed a bit more after and prayed.

She heard footsteps nearing, as she concentrated.

"Clare?" The Reverend smiled at her.

Clare tilted her head upwards and stood up straight, "Reverend, my father and aunt apologize for not coming today."

He softly said, "It's alright. It's difficult making any time nowadays." He dismissed and walked towards the back of the church.

Clare looked at the watch on her wrist and realized that it was a quarter left until noon. She walked out of the church and began to walk quickly to the other side of town.

* * *

><p>The area had massive trees engulfing the area. The grand lake stood at the center, and there were frogs, crickets, and smaller creatures around there. It was calming. From a distance, he could view some mountains standing afar. It was so serene and placid—perfect for being alone, without a care in the world.<p>

Eli had parked his car by a tree, and laid against the grass, waiting for Clare. He looked at his watch for the seventh time and saw that it was 12:39.

He sighed, "She's not coming."

Eli waited a bit longer, until he heard rapid footsteps heading his way. He turned his head to the far left and saw Clare running to him, her face was flushed and her dress messed up.

He chuckled when he saw her in such a hurry.

"Sorry." She said to him breathlessly, "I stayed a bit after mass, and you know, walking to the other side of town isn't as quick as one would think. Then again, I think that explains why I didn't make it into cross-country when I was in school."

Eli walked closer to her, captivated by her, and closed the gap between them, "You talk too much, Edwards."

Her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes were bluer than ever. Eli inched his face closer to hers, "How long has it been?"

She softly whispered, "Three weeks?"

"No." He sternly said, "It's been 23 days. That's not three weeks."

"What difference does it make?" Clare fluttered her eyes.

"A day without you is almost impossible to imagine, let alone live, Clare." Eli said, "_That's_ the difference."

Clare's arms looped around his shoulders, and she embraced him with all the strength in her body. She inhaled his warm scent, and sighed against him, "I'm sorry."

He knew what she meant by that, but he was sick of hearing her guilt. It was slowly starting to get to him as well.

So, his lips pressed against hers, softly at first. And the pace quickened by the couple of seconds. His hands rested on her hips, and her fingers caressed his face. The sensation of her touching him in any small movement was too sincere and pure, that it was more than enough for him.

He lifted her up, and she gasped against his cheek. Eli's mouth began to nip at her jaw as he carried her to the side of tree where he and she rested against it, lying down, kissing on the grass like times before. She gave a wry smile against him and his hands roamed against her body in a rhythmic pace. Her heart was beating fast, and his matched hers in beautiful harmony.

With vindictive honesty, at times, when Eli kissed her, he thought of Jake. _If Jake were to see this? Oh man, the look on his face. _

In a perverse way, this made him content. But, Clare didn't know.

And it was all because, for once in Eli's life, he was winning, not Jake. After making him suffer silently through all his cruel antics, Eli was having Jake pay the damages through Clare. And having her like this with him was a bonus.

But you see, Eli doesn't realize at this moment the damage he is creating. It is because, the selfishness of his revenge is something that has been building for years, and has become something too powerful.

That is also why, when he kissed Clare and she began to give a throaty moan of his name he smiled greatly. He pulled away from her briefly and had his hand rested at the cardigan of she wore over her dress, he took it off and kissed her with tenderness at its peak. His fingers toyed with the straps of the dress and he began to pull them down a bit, exposing her bra. Clare didn't complain nor pull away.

Eli stared at her for a while, his gaze traveling her body, "I don't know what to say…"

Clare rested her head against the crook of his neck, "You're not obligated to say anything."

Eli grabbed her small palm and put her hand against the left section of his chest. Clare felt the silky cloth of his shirt but sensed rapid beatings of his heart, making her fingers shake a bit.

Eli looked into her eyes, licking his lips, before he whispered, "This is because of you."

Clare remained quiet; no blush was forming this time, instead all the blood was traveling to her veins, carrying it to her own heart.

Eli muttered softly, "When I look at you, all these emotions I feel… it's too much. But right now, the attraction I have for you it's above everything. You're beautiful."

She looped her arms around his neck and gave a confused smile, but her insides were tingling with a glorious commotion, "Eli, _you're_ beautiful."

He pulled away and kissed her all over again, resting his hands to the side of her. Until, he gently cupped her breast, with a small force of fear and anxiety, "You're ridiculous." Clare softly giggled, sensing that he was nervous.

_"No wonder you can't get a girl. You're ridiculous."_

It was at times that when Clare said something like, _"You're ridiculous."_ That it reminded him of Jake. And it angered it him, because he began to wonder if Jake did this with Clare, if not, _more_. It made him jealous, furious, and frustrated.

Eli kissed her harder, and he hastily whispered, "How far?"

Clare muttered, "What do you mean?"

"Does Jake do this to you too? How far have you gone with him?" His lips bitterly moved against hers, his chest rising and falling.

Clare body stiffened against his and she stopped her kissing, she pulled the straps of her dress back on and grabbed her cardigan, she stood up with ominous eyes and a worried frown. She walked away from him.

Eli knew he did wrong, he walked to her side.

She whispered, "I thought we agreed on not mentioning him when we're together."

"Clare, it's a simple question." Eli sighed.

Clare choked on her words, "Anything with Jake is never a simple question! _Especially_ when you're the one who's asking…"

"I'm sorry." Eli breathed, seeing her glum about the issue.

A brief silence followed, Clare was holding her breath, and Eli was worriedly watching her every movement. Until, Clare said, "No."

Eli looked at her curiously, and she continued, "What we just did…" Her voice grew quieter, "I never did that before, not with any boy in my life. Jake has been patient with me, and I never felt comfortable with that, we were close to it one time though…"

Eli walked to her and held her hand, he softly said, "Let's not focus on that anymore. It's just you and me, alright?"

Clare nodded and she hugged him.

"When will you understand?" Clare said.

"Not until, you're completely mine, Clare" Eli grimaced, "It's beginning to become more difficult."

"Why?" Clare quietly asked.

_Because, I'm falling in love with you._

Eli looked into her eyes, and he knew it then. He felt it. It was the most important disclosure he would ever have in his entire life.

But as always, he silenced her with a kiss.

.

"I think we should go now, you have to drive home, and I don't want you coming home really late." Clare said to Eli.

Eli pulled away from her and pecked her forehead, "Alright. I want to give you a ride home, though."

"You can't, it's too risky. Don't worry about me, it's safe around here." Clare replied.

Eli agreed and when she was about to leave, he pulled her quickly and gave her a strong kiss with passion burning her lips at every friction. She gave a cheeky smile in return and whispered, "Goodbye, for now."

And she walked away, soon after he began to drive home.

* * *

><p>When Eli arrived home it was late at night and as he entered the house, he passed by Ted's office, ready to explain to him that he had been gone the entire day to go run errands or something, since both Cece and him grew suspicious of days like this, when he was gone the entire time.<p>

But when he entered Ted's office, he found Jake sitting on a desk, with huge bags under his eyes and a concentrated frown on his computer, "Dad, I got it. Just a couple more drafts and-"

Jake finally took notice that it was Eli who entered, "What are you doing here?" Jake snarled.

Eli calmly asked, "Where's Ted?"

"He went back to the office." Jake sternly answered, "He's been asking where you've been."

Eli smirked at him, "I was out with Adam."

Jake quirked an eyebrow at Eli, "I saw Adam earlier at the office; his dad was there for the meeting held at the office today."

Eli smoothly replied, "I saw him just now. Before, I went to campus, I had to ask my professors-"

"Yeah, yeah, like I care." Jake groaned, stressed with the work he had piled upon him.

Eli smugly looked at him and turned around, willing to go away and mind his own business.

But Jake called out his name, "Eli. I've been meaning to ask,"

"What?" Eli dully replied at him.

"You and Declan get along right," Jake said, "I need his number."

Eli eyed him with curiosity, "Where are you going with this?"

Jake smiled to himself and looked at him, "It's none of your business. I just need it."

"Jake, Declan and you barely speak." Eli snapped.

"Are you going to give it to me or not?" Jake looked at him angrily.

"Let me think? Hm. _No_." Eli simply said and walked away.

Jake looked at him with fury, but knew he would find a way to get what he wanted. He always did. That is why he called certain people until he found someone who was willing to give him the number.

When he did, he wasted no time into calling Declan.

"Yeah?" Declan answered hastily.

"Declan, it's me Jake."

"Jake? As in Martin?" Declan sounded surprised.

"The one and only." Jake smugly said, "I need a favor."

"Depends, what kind of favor is it?" Declan carefully asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Jake grinned.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Eli had awakened, he passed by Cece in the living room, she was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, when she saw him enter the room.<p>

"Eli? Where were you yesterday, you've been making many frequent trips to visit that friend of yours." Cece said, until she grew a curious look, "Is it a girl?"

Eli lightly chuckled, "What's with you and my romance life, huh? It isn't always about that, you know."

"_Right_." Cece teased, "Just make sure, you don't leave today. Jake says he wants to announce something to the entire family."

Eli rolled his eyes, "Every time he closes a deal or wins something he just has to show it off in front of everyone, doesn't he? Jake won't die if I'm not there tonight."

Cece walked over to him, "We're a family. We have to be there for each other when we're needed."

"Mom, please. Jake will be happier if I don't show up." Eli groaned.

Cece gave a pleading expression, "Alright, don't do it for Jake then, do it for me. I miss seeing you around the dinner table. You've been absent lately."

Eli gave in a smiled at her, "The things I do for you, mom."

As Eli walked upstairs he sat in his room and began to read a book. He was already thinking about Clare, and deciding to give her another visit this weekend. But, he knew that it was hard for her to leave her house.

There were many qualities about Clare which he grew to admire. There was the care and love she gave to those people around her, that he adored when Eli would find her worried at most times, wanting to get home in order to check on her father.

She was patient and understanding, the kindest person he had ever met. It was impossible for him to believe there was somewhere out there like this. Then again, there were a few things that he didn't find amusing, but he grew to accept them overtime. He loved her mistakes and they scared him all at the same time.

Eli would sometimes in every while, begin to question if Clare would ever cheat on him. He wondered if she was already doing the same with a third person.

But, once he saw the way she looked at him and the guilt she felt every brief second they were together, he knew that what she felt for him was stronger than her feelings for Jake. The way she blushed and smiled because of him, made him feel more secure of his feelings for her.

He was thinking and reminiscing more about her, until his phone rang and he answered.

"Eli, hey." Adam greeted.

"Hey, what's the sudden need to call me?" Eli smirked.

"Nothing man, I just wanted to hang out with you tonight. I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

Eli replied, "I wish I could, maybe soon instead of night. I can't make it then."

"Well maybe some other time, I have plans right now as well. I guess I'll just ask Drew and Declan to keep my lonely ass some company, your loss." Adam said.

"I would kill to leave, but Jake wants to announce something to the family. Whatever his deal is…"

"Speaking of Jake, Declan told me he called him. I thought Jake hated Declan's guts." Adam said.

"You know, I'm questioning that too. I'll have to ask what was up with that." Eli replied.

"When you do, let me know. I'm kind of curious as well, well then, later dude." Adam dismissed and hung up.

Eli sighed and thought that now would be the best time to call Declan and ask him.

Somewhere in the pit of his stomach a nervous feeling began to form. He wasn't sure what it was that degraded his ease, but he knew it had to do with Jake. There were so many things Jake could have called Declan for. The possibility of Jake suspecting something send shivers down his spin, made his stomach churn, and his conscious ache with anxiety. Then again, it was Declan, one of the most discreet guys he knew. But if you got on his bad side, he could feed you to the social piranhas that endured cruelty as a game.

With those thought, Eli called Declan who greeted knowingly, "Eli, what's good?"

Eli replied, "What's the deal with Jake calling you last night?"

"Ah, cut to the chase, I see. Very bold you, Goldsworthy." Declan effortlessly said, "_That_, I was told that I could not say. But seeing that Jake has been an asshole to me before and you and I are on good terms, I could make an exception." Declan stated.

Eli took in a deep breath of air and asked, "Well?"

"Hasty are we? Well then, since you're dying to know, Jake just wanted my Aunt Eleanor's number. You know her, the renowned jeweler in Toronto. He wanted to set a personal appointment with her."

"Isn't she like forty?" Eli incredulously asked.

Declan chuckled, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Eli. Jake just wanted to hook himself up with some good chains, gold, diamonds, I don't know."

"Oh." Eli dumbly said, "That's it?"

"What were you expecting, him plotting your murder and using me as an assistant? Sorry to crush your hopes, then." Declan said with sarcasm dripping his voice.

"Har-har, very funny." Eli dryly responded.

"Well then, I have to accompany Fiona to her dance recital. See you some other time." Declan ended the conversation.

Eli sighed in relief, knowing the reason behind it. However, there still was an eerie conscious bothering him that there was more to it.

* * *

><p>When Jake thought about his decision, he didn't have any doubt lingering in his mind. This was what he wanted, it wasn't something he expected he would be contemplating so soon in his life, but he was serious about this decision. In a sense which severely embarrassed him, it meant the world to him.<p>

When he walked downstairs, he saw both Cece and Ted looking at him curiously with anticipation. Eli looked like he wanted to shoot himself, and the thought amused Jake.

As they all ate and finished, he was receiving curious looks from everyone. And after telling them to be patients for so many times, he decide it was time to announce this _important_ announcement.

Jake cleared his throat and began, "Mom, Dad, I guess I should tell you know."

"_Please_." Eli groaned and Jake shot cold daggers at him.

"Jake, continue," Cece warmly smiled at him.

Jake looked at Ted and grinned, "Dad, I think you should have a bit of an idea on what this is about. We had a talk about it not too long ago,"

Ted's eyes bulged and he gave a huge grin, "Jake, you don't mean-"

"I'll say it." Jake smiled with gaiety in his voice.

Eli didn't know why, but he began to feel sick, his palms were sweating and he had the urge to tap his foot repeatedly.

It was like he knew what he was about to say, but a part of him was relentlessly wishing he was wrong. Ignorance was bliss at its finest.

"You guys have known Clare, I have brought her over a few times," Jake said and took in a deep breath, "I'm in love with her, and she feels the same way for me,"

Eli was willing to throw up with the bitter bile rising in his throat.

"I found the one." Jake said.

Cece awed and Ted was already getting up from his seat to go over and hug his son, Eli was feeling suffocated. The walls were closing in on him, he couldn't breathe, and he was starting sweat with anxiety rushing with the blood in his heart. It was beginning to thud slowly; his mind was throbbing at the craziness, because _he knew_. He knew what was coming next.

"I want you all to know, I'm going to propose to Clare and ask her to be my wife."

_Propose_. _Clare_._ Wife._

It was a blur from then on, Cece and Ted were rushing over to his side and approving in every possible way.

"_I'm going to have grandchildren!"_

"_The wedding will be huge!"_

"_She'll say yes, I know she will!"_

"_We should celebrate! My son is finally becoming a true man!"_

It made sense. That's why Jake wanted Declan's aunt's number, to buy an engagement ring. Eli was staring off into an empty space of a vacuous wall, ridiculing everything that he had felt up until now. It was getting out of his reach…

"Eli, _Eli_?" Cece waved her hands in front of his face.

He snapped out of the trance, with himself slightly shuddering.

"Aren't you going to congratulate your brother?"

Jake looked at Eli, with the biggest grin he had ever give. His eyes were darkened and a sardonic vibe came from him_. It was his entire fault; he couldn't win. No, not again. Not this time._

"He's not my brother." Eli growled, his tone frightening Cece and making Ted look at him wondrously. Jake didn't give a damn.

"Congratulations." He somehow cynically managed to say.

He had to take care of this problem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Will Clare accept? I think the chapter after, is where the real DRAMA begins.

Ugh the promo, I feel weird writing this ever since I saw the Cake interaction. *no me gusto*

ALSO! Just a notice for all, I am planning to make this story at least **20 chapters**. _Probably_ **no epilogue**.


	10. Chapter X

**A/N: **Well, hello! Sorry for all of these late updates, but I am taking AP classes next year—which means that I get summer assignments. So it's like I'm not even on vacation, since I have so much homework.

I REALLY want to finish this story before July 18th, because I have a feeling that Jake's character is going to be the complete opposite of this Jake. I think he will be a sweet guy! That is why I want to finish this before we actually meet his character on the show. I feel that if I don't finish it by then and you all get to know his real personality that it shall ruin the type of vibe you get from this story. Imagine if I wrote Clare as someone horribly evil, when we know her to be this sweet girl? Doesn't make much sense, right?

So, **HEADS UP**: UPDATES WILL BE REALLY FREQUENT. Like every 2 or 3 days, I'm pushing myself to do so.

And most importantly: Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much to me. I do anticipate and wait by my e-mail to receive them. The alerts and favorites also mean a lot. But, hearing your thoughts is what really makes me happy and motivates me to write. I thank you (L)

Shout-out to "FlybyNoon": I LOVE it when people predict and are right on what will happen. Respect points for you! :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Love-Fool_

.

He couldn't sleep at times. There were those nightmares where he saw Clare dressed in white, a veil on her face, and with the biggest smile he had ever seen upon her. And he was sitting in the aisle as he watched from an up-close view, her and Jake about to say "_I do"_. But, before it had gotten to that point, he had woken up. And when he did, he could feel his heart rate rushing with adrenaline and him panting from loss of words. He didn't want to lose Clare, because there was a part of him which doubted her and believed she would accept Jake's proposal.

Eli didn't call her; he didn't want to speak with her. It was too painful for him and he wanted to act as if all of this wasn't real. Because, he was sure he wasn't going to let it happen, no matter what.

It was on his mind all the time for a couple of days now, ever since Jake decided to "inform" the entire family of what he planned to do with Clare. And the worst part was that he had every right to and Eli didn't. Eli didn't deserve to feel angry or anything about the situation; it wasn't meant for him to do so.

He saw Jake passing by him and he was smiling like a true idiot, he didn't acknowledge Eli's presence with the joy that kept him busy. Eli grew envious and before he could stop himself, he bitterly spat, "So happy, eh?"

Jake turned around and glared at him, "For _so_ many reasons," Jake's grin grew bigger and he took in a deep breath before he spoke again, "as soon as I marry Clare we'll find a place to live far away from you. Then you won't have to be such a pain in the ass, you should be glad too." His voice was feebly taunting him.

Eli's vein was popping out of his neck and he didn't dare to meet Jake's gaze, "Yeah, sure." He simply replied and walked away.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, it was outrageous." Randall said.<p>

"I'm sure it was," Margaret playfully rolled her eyes.

Clare giggled, "Dad, don't exaggerate. I'm sure that-"

The phone rang and her aunt looked at them, "I bet it's Jake, Clare. No one ever calls here."

Clare stood up and walked to the other side of the room and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

She deliberately glanced back at her aunt and father and walked upstairs.

Her father turned back to his sister and said in a low voice, "She's in love isn't she?"

Her aunt made a face and shook her head, "Of course _not_. Not with Jacob; I just think it's nice that our Clare is in a decent relationship."

"No, she is." Randall persuaded, "The other day…" He scooted closer to her and looked around to check if the coast was clear, "_The other day_, I saw her speaking on the phone—you should have seen her. She was so happy and all giggly. I never saw that side of her, and I heard her say such sweet things to him."

Her aunt still shook her head, "That's impossible. Clare told me this morning she hasn't spoken to him for more than a week, until now that is."

Randall furrowed his eyebrows, "She must have been talking to a friend of hers, then."

"No." Her aunt grinned, "You're just getting to old, and are starting to imagine things."

Randall chuckled, "I guess so. I just hope that Jake guy treats her right, there's always been something about him that doesn't quite settle with me."

"Are you kidding? He treats her like a princess. He paid for your medical bill, don't forget that."

"See, that's the thing. He did it behind our backs, I just don't like that. Why would he do such a thing if my daughter isn't married to him or giving him _other things_ in return. You and I are both against those types of gestures. Clare is still working, so she can pay him back."

"I know. It upsets me as well." Margaret raised her head a bit and reluctantly said, "_Maybe_ he does plan to marry her."

Randall scoffed, "And you deny that she's in love."

"She's not; I could see it in her. But that doesn't mean he is."

Randall was about to reply, but Clare walked downstairs and she seemed a bit content—if not—apathetic.

"What did he want, dear?" Her aunt asked.

Clare smiled at them, "He says that he'll be coming this weekend to see me, he misses me."

The mouthed back an 'oh' and Clare asked, "What did I miss?"

Her father and aunt knowingly looked at each other and answered, "Nothing."

Moments later, Clare stepped outside and held her phone close to her. She was about to call Eli and tell him that Jake was going to visit her sometime this week, so he would know. It was something he told her that she should inform him.

Clare took in a deep breath and began to dial. However, something unlike many other times had began to happen, Eli did not answer. Clare dialed many times, and stopped after a while. She realized that perhaps he had misplaced his phone or wasn't in a good mood.

A part of her was disappointed, because she wished to speak with him and have him say sweet things to her. Even though it was immorally wrong.

All she had to really think about was meeting up with Jake for the weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<strong>

Jake looked at Clare for quite awhile. His eyes wandered across her face and he admired her blue eyes that glanced back at him repeatedly with a bit of discomfort and curiosity. He held her hand with security as they walked towards a bench and sat down on it.

"I like this—being with you alone." Jake grinned at her.

Clare smiled back at him and said with sincerity, "Me too."

Jake had his heart beating and dug his hands in his pocket, "Where do you…" He paused for a couple of seconds and let out a nervous breath of air, "where do you see yourself in five years, Clare?"

The weather was cold; the trees were swaying its leaves with the timid force of the wind grazing upon them. The sky was pitch-black, there were no stars found in the sky, and the only light around were the huge lampposts at every corner of the streets. Many people were walking by and others were inside of restaurants, shops, and other places. Some people looked lost and confused, others seemed in a hurry, and most were enjoying the moment.

Clare—although sitting down on a bench—looked lost and confused.

She sighed and thought for a moment. Her eyes blinked into realization and she answered, "To be honest, I don't know."

Jake gripped her hand tighter and put his other arm around her, "What if…what if you and I were still together by then, what do you think of that?"

Clare averted her gaze and she felt so guilty speaking about the future with Jake, she became frightened. She felt constrained by the desires of being with Eli instead of Jake in the next five years, and forever after. Her heart ached with the rapid beating it gave and her stomach grew nauseous.

"Don't be silly, Jake." Clare solemnly said, "You'll grow tired of me, soon enough. Wait and see."

Jake chuckled, "Tired? Of you? Each day feels like a new beginning—you're wonderful."

The need to stand up and walk away was urgent as ever for Clare. She still didn't meet his eyes and fiddled with her thumbs.

"No, no I'm not." Clare whispered, "I don't deserve to be with someone like you, I'm not this perfect person you believe me to be."

Jake quirked an eyebrow and reached over to kiss her cheek, "Nonsense." He continued, "I'm really happy when I'm around you. So much, you have no idea."

Clare looked up and finally stared into his eyes, "You really do love me?" Her voice whimpered, and she felt a pang of bitter sorrow strike her.

"Of course, I do." He stated and began to say, "And because I love you, I want to be with you every day. I want you to wait for me at home when I come back from work, when I go to sleep, when I wake up, when I need someone to make me feel better. I want that so much, Clare."

Clare began to feel tears rising as she was hurting.

Jake continued, "Don't cry. It's the truth."

Clare breathed, "I don't deserve you." _You should hate me_, she wanted to scream at him and scooted a bit away from him.

Jake got up from his seat, walked over to her side, and knelt down, "I _do_ deserve you and I want you with me all the time." He said and he grabbed her palm, almost pleading, "I want you to _marry _me."

She stiffened at his words and in a quick moment—Eli flashed before her mind. The dreadful pain which provoked her shame was beginning to make her lose breath, she was dying inside and she could picture herself with unhappiness which she honestly deserved. The look in Jake's eyes were apprehensive and anxious, he soon began to reach in his coat. Clare didn't want to look. Her eyes soon enough, deceived her, and from the corner of them, she saw a small box being held between his fingers.

"See." His voice earnestly continued, "I'm serious, and I bought this for you—for us." Jake opened the box and he revealed a diamond ring.

She didn't wish to know how many carats it had embedded, nor the cost, or the beauty it bestowed. She wanted to know why on Earth she got herself in this mess. She was the one to blame, not Eli, and certainly not Jake. It was _her_ and _her_ selfish desires which brought her to that situation. Clare was beginning to feel the burning consequences of playing with fire.

She didn't realize how long she was contemplating about the decision, and Jake gave a worried whisper, "Clare?"

He pulled away and that grin that was on his face was already disappearing, his brows were furrowed, and he seemed despaired.

Clare said in the smallest voice she could, "I don't know…what to say."

"Say _yes_." Jake quickly replied, "Isn't this what we always wanted from the beginning?"

"From the beginning?" Clare delicately echoed.

Jake gradually nodded, "You said that you wanted to get married someday, and have kids-"

_With the person I fall in love with_.

Clare remained taken aback and quickly yelped, "I do!" She grabbed his hands and held them with security, "Believe me, _I do_. I just need time to think. This is so sudden to me right now,"

"To think about what?" Jake worriedly groaned.

"To think if this is what I really want. I want a forever with you, because I deserve you. And I don't." She cried.

The emotions surging through Jake were more bitter than heartbroken. He had never received rejection, and a '_maybe_' was not acceptable for him either. He swallowed his feelings and embraced his pride.

"Take all the time then." Jake indignantly said.

"Jake, this isn-"

Jake interrupted her and through eyes that were glistening with anger, he smiled as if nothing happened, "I'll just take you home, alright."

Clare looked at him apprehensively, and stood up. She reached to grab his hand, but he had already kept it in his pocket and walked ahead, as she trailed behind him like a _lost_ and _confused_ person.

.

The drive was the most awkward moment she had ever lived in her life. She wanted to speak, but words were trapped inside. Everything had a hesitation added to it. If she wanted to move her leg a bit, look in another direction, tap her foot, she always had to do it carefully. She was afraid that any movement would ruin everything.

At one point the thought of Eli made her want to scream and open the car door and jump out into the moving road.

Jake reached a stop at her house, and he didn't spare a glance at her, nor a word.

Clare began to speak, "What if-"

Jake raised his hand and silenced her, "Let's just act as if this never happened, alright?"

Clare blinked her eyes and nodded, part of her hoping to end things right then. However, a part of her knew Jake took her words for granted of her thinking things over, and that gave him some hope. She didn't want to upset him anymore and agreed.

"Of course." She answered.

"You need time to think, and I just need time, got it?" His gaze focused on the steering wheel, "I'll call you." He dismissed in a stern voice, as he impatiently waited for Clare to leave his car.

Clare still watched him and worried.

"_Well_? What are you waiting for?" Jake gravely yelled at her and she left his sight as quickly as she could.

She looked at him drive away in speed. His car's engine made a crying vroom which ferociously echoed in the neighborhood. Her father and aunt stepped out of their homes and watched the red car drive down the road, anger trailing behind it.

"Clare?" Her aunt neared her.

She bit back a cry and gently replied, "It's nothing."

Her father walked over and made a comment, "It _better_ be nothing. Honestly, it's late and he doesn't have the decency to respect people who are sleeping."

Clare watched as the red backlights of the car disappeared into the distance, she was shocked at everything that had happened. She never knew he would be angry and it didn't appeal to her on bit.

"Your father's right, it is late. Come on, let's go inside." Her aunt replied, as she tugged on her shoulder.

Clare nodded and turned around, her heart slowly being anguished with problems she created.

* * *

><p>Jake didn't want to go home. He couldn't handle facing his father walking up to him, <em>"How'd it go, sport? When's the wedding?"<em>

It was what Ted thought that really mattered. Cece grew on him as the years went by, because he never met his mother and he always held an open mind for someone to come one day and take care of him. All of his friends would make fun of him and tease him that he had a father who neglected him for work and a woman who left his father who died years later.

So when Cece came along, he welcomed her with open arms, seeing that he had it as an advantage. However, it was Eli who ruined it; he wanted a mother for him alone—not to share. The fact that Eli existed spoiled everything for him every single time. Eli always annoyed him and bothered him, he tried to make friends with his and fit in. But, Jake claimed everything as his own.

And he knew that Eli would make a half-assed remark about being rejected.

_Rejected!_

_Well _not really, Clare _did say_ she would think about it.

The words lingered in his mind and he felt resentment. After months of being patient with her, takings risks for her, everything—she replied with an "_I don't know_."

He drove to a motel and spent the rest of the night and day there, his phone beeped and he replied to his father that he was taking care of some personal business and not to bother him.

The words that he spoke came off in a neutral tone, and it raised no question for Ted to ask him.

That is until he carefully asked, "Did you see Clare?"

Jake took his time and through a deceiving joy he replied, "Yeah, yesterday. Everything went great."

He could hear his father surpassing a grin, "Does this mean-"

Jake interrupted, "No, I chickened out. I haven't asked her yet…the moment didn't feel right."

Ted took in a deep breath and assured, "That's alright, son. But don't worry; when you ask her, I'm sure she'll say yes."

Jake firmly replied, "She will. I _know_ it."

He hung up and saw that he had to leave if he wanted to arrive at home by nighttime.

He wanted to take his anger out on something and felt bile rising in his throat as he held back the need to express it. One thing rest assured though, that he couldn't handle the thought of losing Clare. He was going to have her be his wife, no matter what. And when they did get married, they would be together with nothing and no one in their way. The thought relieved him a bit and enraged him more at most. He clenched his fists on the steering wheel after he paid for his stay and was driving away from the motel.

Nothing mattered to him; he had his music blaring through the speakers as he drove into town, with indifferent patience.

Once he passed through the city, he solemnly thought of not yet wanting to go home. When he drove by, a bunch of emotions rushed within him. Jake held back a somber mood and drove to a place that he knew he could be alone, with no interruptions, unless he said so.

When he arrived there, some windows high above were still dimmed with lights. He figured that there were a few working or about to leave. He entered through the reception area and the desk was empty. As he headed into the elevator, he ran into people, and they greeted him with respect. He ignored them all.

Once he reached his office, he closed the door and watched through his window as more people left. He sighed, lied back against his huge leather chair, and looked through the side of his cabinets. There, he found that there was a bottle of whisky.

It came in handy when he closed a deal and offered a glass for celebration to those who he had spoken with.

He didn't bother to reach for a cup and chugged down from the tip of the bottle. The cold glass pressed against his lips and drained the soothing liquid down his throat as he let out frustrated groans.

He looked around his desk and saw the picture-frame of Clare.

Jake grabbed it and glared at it, as he crossly choked out, "You _will_ marry me, dammit."

Before he could think of anything else, the alcohol began to manipulate his mind with intoxicated feelings. Jake tossed the frame afar the room and it shattered into various blades of glass. He didn't flinch at the sound or gave a care in the world about who would have to clean that up.

He heard his door open and someone entered. Whoever it was, they stopped their movements for a while as they stared at the broken glass on the floor. They soon began to pick it up, bit by bit, with a broom and left the office to throw it away.

Not moments after, they entered once again.

Jake lifted his head and saw that it was Bianca.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" Jake lowly snapped at her, Bianca saw that he was drunk and smiled back at him.

"My shift isn't over. I still have to make those copies for you and everyone else, Mr. Martin." She replied.

"Well, you could leave." Jake answered and waved his hand to the door.

Bianca grabbed—from her pocket—the photograph that was freed from the frame and replied to Jake, as her fingers toyed with the photo, "Do you want _this_ back?"

Jake scoffed at it and took another sip from the bottle as he said with bitterness, "I don't care what the hell you do with it. Throw it away, for all I care."

"As you wish." Bianca gave a small smile and walked over to the paper-shredder in his office and passed it through it.

She stared back at Jake with hungry eyes and he suddenly said, not meeting her gaze, "She says she wants to not have sex. I don't have sex with her. She wants to get married and have kids, I propose. She wants to spend more time, I drive six fucking hours each month to see her."

Bianca took closer steps to his side and replied, "She sounds like she doesn't deserve you."

"She doesn't." Jake agreed and threw his head back against his chair.

Bianca walked to the other side, behind him and she laid her hands across his rigid shoulders, "You're too good for her."

"I am." Jake chuckled.

Her hands began to move against his shoulders in a soothing pace, "You've been under too much stress, Mr. Martin. You've been working too hard and now this horrible woman does all of this to you." She cooed as she massaged his shoulders.

Jake drank more and said, "She's a prude. A dumb prude, I've dealt with for months. Fuck her."

Bianca continued her ministrations and began to comb her fingers through his hair. Jake smiled and quickly frowned, "But I love her."

"Maybe you're confused." Bianca whispered.

"No." Jake groaned and pulled away from Bianca's touch, "I love her too much. She doesn't deserve me, no one does. But I need her, fuck, I can't live without her." He slammed a fist on the table and said, "I was such an asshole to her. I yelled at her, I never yell at her."

"She deserved it." Bianca said with a sultry gaze.

"_Not her_. The look on her face when I yelled at her…I want her for me, dammit. I want her to marry me." Jake clenched his jaw.

"Mr. Martin, it's alright. You deserve a woman who understands you and treats you like the true man you are." Bianca neared him once again, and cupped his cheek.

Jake grinned at her, "Call me Jake. Mr. Martin is my father."

Bianca smiled at him and crouched down by his side, "I could be that woman." She said, "I'll treat you like the way you deserve."

Jake laughed, "_You_!" He continued to bark a couple more laughs and Bianca trailed her fingers on his lips.

"Yes—as silly as that sounds to you—I am that ideal woman." She replied, "I could _show_ you."

Jake's gaze traveled to her every movement. Bianca neared closer to him and she pecked a soft kiss on his jaw. Her lips worked towards his lips and she breathed against him.

He kissed her back and she began to progress the kiss into something faster and passionate.

"What about your _fiancé_." Bianca asked out of breath.

Jake grinned, "You kiss me and ask?"

"I like to make sure that no one regrets anything after being with me. No strings attached." She carefully said.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Trust me, that's not happening."

Bianca kissed his neck and she began to unbuckle the belt around his pants, "It's been a while." Jake groaned.

Bianca began to unbutton her own shirt and caressed his face as she kissed him harder, "Let's make up for that lost time, then." Jake grabbed her by the hips and continued to kiss her.

Every touch was kindled by desire and lust which built no guilt or regret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Jake joined the dark side too! Except it wasn't in the boiler room, but his office…What do you think about this, tell me? Just to make it clear: Jake and Clare are still together...

Oh! And** follow me on tumblr**, if you wish! It's Degrassi related of course. My tumblr-name is: **takessolong**


	11. Chapter XI

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews (:

This story has a couple chapters left.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Where Were You_

.

It was dusk. The air was humid with coldness that was ready to become into a regular spring day, the sky was faintly gray, and the moon was already starting to disappear. Chirps of morning birds were beginning to form and the entire house was quiet, beyond its normalcy.

It was then that Eli opened his eyes, as if he heard a startling sound awakening him. He rubbed his eyelids and looked over to his night dresser—he found that the alarm clock read five in the morning. He sighed and attempted to go back to sleep, but a dry cough escaped his lips.

The dry cough would not go away and he got out of bed, to go downstairs for a glass of water. As he walked downstairs to the kitchen, he heard the sound of a car from afar. He ignored it and kept minding his own business. Once he served himself a full glass and started drinking with thirst, the sound of the front door being opened startled him and he dropped the glass onto the floor. The contact was not hard enough to break the cup, but a puddle of water was formed on the floor.

"What the?" Eli hissed, and grabbed a cloth from the counter and tried his best to clean up the mess.

But as soon as he began to hear footsteps, Eli left the mess and took careful steps to walk out into the hallways and out to the front. He peeked from behind a wall, and was somewhat shocked to see a man.

He didn't recognize him much through the darkness, but as he squinted his eyes more, he got a clearer view.

Whoever it was, they stumbled a bit clumsily and held on the staircase, "_Crap_."

He then recognized Jake's voice. Eli watched him intently and stepped out, "What are you doing?" He asked him as he turned on a light.

Jake looked surprised and tirelessly blinked his eyes from the blinked light.

Eli looked at his features and was already suspicious. His eyes were bloodshot—which guaranteed that he was drunk—his clothes were wrinkled, his belt was loosely hanging from his pants, his hair was out of place, and he had a weird behavior that left Eli questioning.

"I-I…" Jake stuttered, and backed away a bit, "I just got home, what does it look like?" He grew his confidence once again and snarled at Eli.

Eli kept looking at him, and Jake glared at him, "What the hell are you looking at?"

Eli neared closer at him, and Jake turned his head away from him. Eli then saw the hickeys on his neck and the red lipstick stained on his shirt. Eli circled around him, as Jake stood there with no emotion. The strong scent of a floral—not vanilla, and _certainly_ not lavender— perfume reached his nose. Eli looked at Jake in surprise; Jake looked up to meet his eyes and gave an uncertain look of guilt.

"You did, _didn't_ you?" Eli asked in an apathetic voice. Jake knew what he was referring to.

With a look of sincerity and threat in his voice, Jake scowled at Eli, "You have nothing to do with this. Mind your own business."

Eli's jaw dropped a bit. He didn't know what to feel: anger because he did this to Clare, happiness because it could be an excuse to break him away from Clare, sympathy for being able to relate to him, or shame because Clare and him have done the same deed.

Eli's eyes averted downward and he clenched his fists. He was irritated by the irony of the situation, Jake seemed worried and suddenly said, "It was a onetime thing; all guys do it at least once in their lives. I bet you've done it too." Jake neared closer to him and carefully ordered, "You better not say a word."

With that statement alone, he walked upstairs.

Eli heard no regret or guilt in his voice. The arrogance and cockiness was full in every syllable he pronounced. _That bastard doesn't even love Clare and wants to marry her._

He remained speechless in thoughts and voice.

* * *

><p>Jake walked into his room and his head was throbbing in pain.<p>

He thought of Bianca and was immediately disgusted at the thought of her. The idea of being with Clare instead angered him, but built a desire he couldn't help but want more and more.

Slowly after he attempted to go back to sleep, he worried if Eli would say anything. The thought drove him mad. Losing Clare would be impossible to imagine, let alone live for him.

It was then that he began to regret what had happened. In a moment of frustration and uncertainty, his feelings were set aside for lust.

He still wanted to marry her, and spend the rest of his life with her. And, the idea of anyone coming in the way fueled his need to destroy those obstacles.

Bianca would have to get a raise, to keep her mouth shut. He had to be more discreet and the next time he would see Clare, he would have to shower her in gifts to make her feel loved by him. Because, he did _love_ her.

Eli wouldn't say a word, he thought. He had no importance to Clare, barely ever said a word to her. So, why on Earth would he tell her something like Jake cheating on her? It wouldn't make sense.

* * *

><p>It was a regular day in the Edwards house. Randall and his sister were watching some television, as Clare sat in the kitchen and read a book.<p>

Clare's cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she stepped outside shortly.

She looked at the number and recognized it quickly, "Eli?"

She heard him let out a deep breath of air, "I know this is sudden, but I need to see you."

Clare felt her stomach churn, "A-Alright. Which day are you-"

"No, you don't understand. I'm on my way right now. It's urgent Clare."

"O-okay, then. When will you be here then?" She hesitantly asked.

"I'll be there in two hours, meet me where we always do."

"I'll see you then." Clare whispered, ready to hang up.

"Clare," Eli called out quickly, "…sorry, that I haven't answered your calls. We'll talk about it when I get there, alright?"

"It's fine." She said in a small voice and hung up.

.

This time, she was there first. She was waiting for him patiently as she glided her fingers through the water of the lake. The water was slightly cold, and she saw small fishes swimming by.

But, as soon as she heard the sound of an engine, she turned around and saw Eli getting out of his car. He stood by the door and watched her with intensity. Clare got up and smoothed out the wrinkles which managed to form on her skirt.

The mood he gave was different. It was serious and not as welcoming.

She seemed awkward as well. Clare knew she had to tell him about Jake's proposal, but Eli's odd behavior was troubling her more than usual.

"Hey." She made the first move.

He walked closer to her, grabbed her hand to squeeze it tightly, and that alone was his response.

"What's wrong?" Clare's voice seemed concerned.

Eli blinked his eyes securely and said in a stern voice, "You tell me."

A moment of silence followed. Only this time, the question was evident, and the answer was lingering to be said. Out of all places in the world, Eli and Clare wish to go to any of them and be far away from each other. She felt trapped, as if she was hunted and Eli was holding a gun against her. Eli felt impatient, the seconds were taunting him and the tension was starting to frighten him.

Clare walked slowly to him and reached him to embrace him tightly, "I said I don't know."

Eli let out a shaky breath relief out into the air and held her tighter.

She began to choke out in a scared tone, "He wants to marry me…and I don't want to," She breathed rapidly and gripped her fingers against his shoulders, "I really don't want to. But, I told him I-I don't know."

"You're not going to, Clare." Eli said, he pulled away from her and kissed her on the lips, "I'll make sure you won't."

"What did I get myself into?" Clare worriedly sighed.

"_We_." Eli reminded her, "We're in this together, and you know what?" He looked into her eyes, "I don't regret anything. Not a single thing."

She felt warmth from his body, enough to make her legs tremble a bit in giddiness and fright. The protection his arms gave made her feel secure and more than alive. The crook of his neck was inviting and warm, where she rested her head against. Everything about him seemed perfect. The feelings he made her experience were a splendid disaster. She knew he would be the death of her, but the thought of ever losing him worried her more.

Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and said easily, "Eli, I love you."

His heart skipped a beat; the Earth seemed to stop rotating. He never heard such sincerity and sweetness in three words that have already affected his life and mentality. He wanted to choke out the same words in response, and say them in a bigger and better way. However, he couldn't and he didn't know why. He only held her tighter, and for some strange reason he knew that Clare knew and felt that he loved her more than she could imagine. That wasn't good enough, but the best he could provide at the moment.

Clare pulled away and crossed her arms as her body shook in frustration, "We're impossible." She rubbed the tears away from her eyes and turned serious, "We can never be together because everything we've had is has been a dirty secret."

"Dirty?" Eli remarked, "We've lied and we've hid behind others, but this is what we wanted."

"You and Jake should hate me."

"Clare, leave him." Eli continued to persuade, his voice was eager and soft.

She remained in her position and rubbed her arms, "I _can't_. It's not fair."

"You're being unreasonable. He's the one who isn't fair." Eli gravely said. He cornered her and said in a quiet voice, "He's not this perfect guy."

"I know that." Clare reminded him, "Neither am I."

"No." Eli insisted, "You don't know him like I do, he's a lying, manipulative, selfish-"

"I believe you." Clare replied, "But, he's been good to me."

Something in Eli snapped and he forcefully replied, "He cheated on you."

Clare raised her head in surprise and a look of hurt washed over her face, until a pale color began to form, "You-you…when?"

"Does it matter?" Eli asked, "I saw him with my own eyes, he basically told me himself. He cheated on you yesterday."

She would be lying if a pain of betrayal and emotional hurt didn't overcome her in the moment. But, the karma and her faults were making her hide those feelings, "I deserve it."

Eli looked at her in shock, and anger was evidently seen, "No, Clare!" He grabbed her by the arms and looked into her eyes, "We can do this, we finally have an excuse to be together and-"

"And what?" Clare looked frightened and lost.

Eli replied, "Come on, just stop making it so difficult," He paused and his determined gaze locked with hers, "Do me a favor—picture yourself with me in the future; we could be far away from everybody. Jake, my parents, anyone who is against us. We could marry, and have kids. I will build a house here, on this lake, where no one will ever bother us—just you and me."

"It's a dream." Clare replied, "A dream that will never come true—not for us."

Eli said gently, "It's not a dream, it's a plan that we will do, alright?"

Clare sighed and gave a sad laugh, "Look at us," Her eyes were trickling with tears and a hue of blotchy red began to form across her face, "Eli, it's _too_ difficult, practically impossible. What I had with Jake in the past—it will always be there."

"That idiot? He cheated on you, Clare. He doesn't deserve you, he's a sick bastard." Eli pleaded.

"Well then, what does that make you and me?" Clare gasped.

Eli took a step closer to her, and the gap between them was non-existent, "Two people in love."

"Two selfish, horrible people." Clare echoed.

She seemed uncertain and he was beyond furious with how things were turning out. Her adamant guilt was starting to confuse him, but secretly scare him of her actually preferring Jake.

"You're not…" Eli gulped, "You _love_ him?"

Clare snapped her head back up to meet his eyes and said, "I loved him at a certain point. He was the first guy to ever take things seriously with me; he has always been good to me, despite what you just told me. I actually _did_ desire to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him," Eli clenched his fists but Clare sobbed, "But then, _you_ came along. And I thought I had it all figured out, but ever since I met you, I knew…I knew something was there, I couldn't deny it and I tried my best. But, you pulled me in and you were only around for kissing me and making feel things I never felt before. While Jake was actually doing what you would have done, if what we had was serious-"

Eli looked at her with subtle confusedness and waited for her to continue.

"He was there for me." Clare said in a hoarse voice, "My father and aunt—they actually know and love Jake. If I ever brought you home, they wouldn't have a clue of who you are. They would only know you as Jake's brother. How do think that will work out?"

Eli bitterly said, "He's not my brother. How many times do I have to say it? He and I are nothing."

"But you _are_." Clare disagreed, "No matter what you think, others will think differently."

"Jake is nothing but a-" Eli was about to say, but Clare's small voice interrupted.

"Jake was there for me when my father was in the hospital—he paid for his hospital bill—he's done so much for me, when I couldn't pay the rent, or when I wanted to hold hands with somebody out in the open air. He was there for me in ways you couldn't understand if you tried, Eli. He gave me a special type of security."

"So what?" Eli spat, "You won't leave him for me just because he paid your bills, and made you feel important in public? Is that what you're telling me?"

"You don't understand." Clare desperately said.

"Oh, I understand." Eli's voice began to crack and his heart rate was slowing down.

He took this time to take in the moment, the fact that the sun was starting to set down and that the lake wasn't glistening as much as usual. From a certain distance, he thought that he saw a man on a boat, but he returned his gaze onto Clare. She was trying her best to not cry and stood there silently, wondering what he was thinking and waiting to say.

He said in serious voice, scared at the same time, and frustrated with anxiety, "It's either me or Jake, Clare. I'm done with this entire guilt crap."

Clare pleaded, "You're crazy if you think I'll ever go back to Jake, not after what we've done to each other."

Eli grabbed her wrists and asked with an intense gaze ogling her, "_Then_?"

Clare blinked her eyes and shook her head, "I'm sor-"

Eli let her go and took out his wallet, "If this was all about money, then here," His voice full of resentment, he tossed a wad of cash at her and she was beyond insulted, "Take it all."

Clare walked up to him and screamed at him, "How dare you!" She cried, "After I've opened up to you, everything we've shared together, you label me as someone like this!"

Eli walked away from her and headed to his car, he looked back at her and tears were forming in his eyes full of heartbroken pain, as he adamantly said, "I never want to see you again in my life."

Clare collapsed to her knees on the floor and looked at him with somber eyes and a trembling lip, "Eli, please don't go. Not like this."

With that face, he knew the type of person Clare really was. But, all the hurt and heartbreak made him want to take any excuse as to why she wouldn't be with him. The fact that she was trying to be fair was not good enough. He wanted to remember her as someone horrible with a deep flaw which would make her easier to forget and move one. That is why he thought this, so she could be stained as someone awful. But, if this was the case, Eli would have bought the world just to have Clare.

Eli ignored her words and began his ignition as he started to back away. The last view he got was from the rear-view mirror of the car. It was Clare standing up and turning around, her arms holding herself in pity.

Clare couldn't breathe. Anxiety was sweeping every limb in her body. She hiccupped her cries and couldn't believe it all. Feelings were as weak as her. She loved tenderly, and he loved hesitantly. Their love was only as good as themselves, now, it was a mess.

Eli felt numb, it was a new. The feeling that he could die and wouldn't care surfaced him. He didn't care anymore.

But the tears kept flowing through his eyes.


	12. Chapter XII

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update, but I have a lot on my plate and horrible distractions that kept me down for a while. No, not Degrassi-related. I wish. Although, this entire pastry dilemma is keeping me down. But, don't worry. If you haven't noticed by now, EClare gets parallel action in this story, Cake only gets vertical.

But, anyways, here it is. I didn't want to spoil this. Hope you all like it. You guys seemed to really love last chapter?

-s_arcasm- Anyways_, I told you that, that was the beginning of the **real** drama. Aw. Thanks for the reviews, I feel guilty/happy when I write this, you guys make me spazz out. lmao.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_What'll I Do_

.

**A Week Later**

4:00

The bright red lines connected with each other, to form the time. He turned his head upward to the ceiling above, and clutched a pillow against his chest. His mouth was permanently shut into a flat line. And, his eyes were fixated on the empty space that lied above of him. After all, that is what he felt—empty.

Every morning was like this. It was the time that he missed _her_ the most out of the entire day, before the sun would rise and the moon would set. He woke up from memories of blue eyes and pink lips invading his dreams. Moreover, he believed that if he opened his eyes and focused on something else—such as the need to go back to sleep—that he would stop thinking about her.

In sleep, every memory was palpable and torturous. Once awake, it was distant and desirable, _too_ desirable for it come back as a reality for him to endure.

_Eli nodded, "Think of it as me repaying you for actually caring about my barfing extravaganza. I didn't introduce myself to you properly."_

_Clare giggled and covered her face, "Don't mention it. On the bright side, that was a memorable entrance in my book."_

_Eli smirked, "So, allow me start over…My name is Eli. And I already know yours,"_

_"__Eli__," Clare echoed._

He slowly blinked and for a split second, forgot how to breathe. He inhaled deeply through his nose, in and out, his hands continuously opened and grabbed the sheets beside him.

Heartbreak wasn't as painful as people exaggerated it to be, for Eli. But, it without doubt was a sea of emotions that surged over him at every second, of every minute, of every day.

It was peculiar how Eli thought being awake would be better. It was probably worse. The memories of her seemed like a good idea to think of, but he knew he should have begun to distance himself bit by bit. It's _not_ impossible to forget about some and move on, right?

_Nothing is impossible_. Is what he believes. It's corny, but also his personal philosophy.

But is impossibility perhaps, impossible? That is the real question he is too afraid to even ask.

* * *

><p><em>"Eli, please don't go. Not like this."<em>

She had to hide those emotions. She _had_ to reply with a small smile and faint courtesy to all around her.

They had no idea.

As soon as she excused herself from her family and finished her errands, she—like several times before—walked upstairs and locked herself in her room. The curtains were always shut, and any speck of light was blocked. There was no point to making her bed, because—one way or another—she always crawled in back inside the covers and lied there, until she had to convince herself to step out the door.

She didn't know what to do, with him far away, both physically and emotionally. She wondered how he was, what he was wearing that certain day.

It was pretty chilly outside, and a part of her felt that he would be wearing his leather jacket—the one with silver buttons, two tiny pockets which he was always irritated with because he couldn't fit his hands into, and a musky scent of pine that washed over it. That's what he always wore on days like those, she remembers _too_ clearly.

Clare was beginning to feel the certain stage of heartbreak when all she does is go back and relive the very moment that she last saw him. When he walked away from her, and left her all alone. What followed after is all a blur; she was sure that she walked through the streets with her palms covering her face, but she was also doubtful about it. Thankfully, her aunt was gone when she had arrived and her father was already taking a nap. The next thing she somewhat remembered doing, is crawling into her bed and sobbing uncontrollably, silently, relentlessly—point was— it was just plain horrible thinking about it now.

Her eyes were already welling with tears as she sniffled and crossed over to her bathroom. She splashed cold water, from the sink, on her face and sighed. She wasn't willing to cry and have her aunt or father, ask her what was wrong. It didn't sit well with her.

To be truthfully honest, Jake didn't cross her mind. And, once she would realize it, more guilt would cross over her.

But, as of then, Clare could barely hear the muffled voices from the other side of the bathroom door. They were calling her name and asking if she was alright. Her throat was throbbing with too much pain for her to answer. She clasped her hands and slid her back against the wall, downward to the cool, tile floor.

_What'll I do?_

The question was adamantly hanging in her mind, and the answer was eagerly waiting to be given.

* * *

><p>Jake called for the fifth time, and no answer was given.<p>

He slammed the phone when he hung up, and paced back and forth nervously. His hands were dug in his pockets, but one soon became unoccupied and rubbed the back of his head anxiously.

"Come on, Clare. Why don't you answer?" He quietly mumbled to himself.

"You're not going crazy, _are you_?" Two small hands embraced his waist from behind.

Jake turned around and saw that it was Bianca, giving him a lustrous gaze.

He pulled away from her grasp and gave a disgusted look; Bianca rolled her eyes, "What? You got tired of me so soon?"

Jake glared at her and tensely said, "I thought you said, 'no strings attached'."

She cocked her head to the side and gave a small smile, "I remember. And I'm keeping my word, but I thought we could make this more than a one-time thing." She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his chest, "What do you say?"

He shook his head and firmly answered, "I'm engaged."

"I thought you said she rejected you." She cooed and laughed, "Don't tell me-"

"She will marry me." Jake crossly interrupted her, "And you and I are done. Now, how much do you want?" He sighed as he walked back to his desk and searched for a checkbook.

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "This wasn't about the money." And she paused, "But, I have been working _too_ hard for _three_ years in this company. And a small promotion wouldn't hurt."

Jake waved his hand for her to leave, "I'll see what I can do. You can leave now."

She sighed, "When you need me, I'll be waiting."

Jake sat back in his desk, with continuous curiosity as to why Clare still didn't answer her phone.

What if she was avoiding purposely him? But, why?

She couldn't _know_. Of course not. Not unless…Eli had said something.

_Eli_.

* * *

><p>Eli was sitting in his room, as he stared out of his window and remembered times of seeing Clare walk by there—in his backyard. The day was tiring; clouds were selfishly taking all the space in the sky. The sun wasn't anywhere to be seen, and it killed his pathetic hope. Cheery things like the sun reminded him of Clare.<p>

God, how he wanted to throw up at the sound of _her_ name. It killed him.

The door opened and fresh air entered his cluttered room. It was too cold inside.

"Eli?" Cece stood at the door as she carefully entered and walked up to him.

Her voice was drenched in concern and a bit of fright. He didn't tear his gaze away from the window and mumbled a slow, "Good morning."

Cece let out an amused sigh, "Eli, it's almost three in the afternoon."

"So it is." He drawled and turned around to his mother, he harshly shut the curtain to cover the window.

"You've been awfully quiet and _so_…" Cece gestured to his entire self in general, "I'm worried, baby boy." She choked out.

Eli replied, "Don't be." He soon walked over and squeezed her hand, "I'm fine. Just tired."

"You haven't even changed out of your sleeping clothes." Cece protested, "And you haven't eaten breakfast, Adam keeps calling the house…he says you don't answer your phone." She caressed her son's face and sighed, "Ted and I are really worried about you."

"Ted? He doesn't give two shits." Eli deadpanned.

"He cares!" Cece disagreed, "Now, I don't know what is wrong with you, but you need to take care of yourself."

He inwardly sighed, and clenched his jaw, "Alright. I'll go out today."

Cece kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, "_Talk to me_."

"Mom, it's nothing. Trust me." He gently said, "_Nothing_."

She searched for any more deceit in his eyes, and she recognized emptiness, dead life in them. She didn't want to push him anymore, and knew that in time, he would open up to his mother if he did care.

"Just take care." She dismissed and walked out of his room.

Eli waited a couple of minutes until he was basically encouraging himself to walk over to the phone and call Adam, so he could…_move on_.

His fingers were shaking and doubtful as he called, and an irritated voice answered. A bit too bothered and content.

"Well, _well_, if it isn't the bro who disappeared off the face of 'I have friends who give a shit about me' planet." Adam humorously said.

Eli tried his best to seem amused, and replied, "Sorry, man. Stuff came in the way."

"What stuff?" Adam asked, "Why so secretive?"

"Don't worry about it." Eli muttered and before Adam could question that as well, he said, "Call up Drew and Declan. It's going to be a guys' night, tonight."

He could practically hear Adam squealing in his throat, "Dude, do you mean like _my_ definition of a guys' night or Drew's definition of a _guys' night_?"

Eli hesitated, and Clare's face and name came to mind, he gulped and forced a smirk on his face, "Drew's."

.

"Torres, atta boy!" Declan hollered as Drew was sucking face with a blonde girl he barely met. They were all drunk, with the exception of Eli, who had only been drinking coke and water.

Declan had his arm wrapped around a pretty brunette, whose name was Trish. While, Adam was near the front of the bar, desperately trying to find a girl so he could avoid being lonely.

A girl with wavy red hair sat next to Eli and she kept glancing at him. Eli sipped his coke nervously and stretched the collar of his shirt a bit.

"Ooh! I want another margarita, Declan?" Trish batted her eyelashes at him and Declan snapped his fingers to a bartender who took the order.

"Make that two." The redhead smiled.

They drank more and loud music was blaring in the background. The redhead scooted an inch closer to Eli, making their thighs touch against one another.

"So, Eli, right?" The girl twirled a curl of her hair in her finger.

Eli shrugged, "That's the name."

She giggled, and he didn't even try to be funny. She still laughed as if it were a genius joke, as she bit her lip, and looked around at Drew and Declan, who were holding the girls beside them.

"I've never met an _Eli _before." She grinned, annunciating his name _way_ too cheerfully.

"_An_ Eli? What is that?" He uncaringly breathed.

Her laugh alone was hysterical and Eli couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to forget Clare, but it wasn't happening. A part of him wanted so badly to just grab her and kiss the living spirit out of her, but he couldn't. It was too much for him to handle at a time like that.

She grabbed his hand and looked at the ring on his fingers, "Those look cool." She giggled.

He stared at her intently and he slowly began to realize that it was all a mistake being there, trying to do _that_. Trying to forget.

"You're a nice person." He abruptly mumbled.

She smiled at him and said, "You're not so bad yourself."

But Eli's tone faltered and he quickly said, "This seems great, but I have somewhere to be right now."

"Where?" She said, her eyes were glossed with curiosity and a bit of desire.

He released his hand from her grip and stood up, willing to get out, "Sorry, but, it's time I call it a night."

Drew and Declan raised their heads at Eli and asked, "Goldsworthy, where do you think you're going?"

Eli cornered next to Declan's side and said in a low whisper against his ear, "I'm going home, man. I'm just not feeling it."

Declan gave a half confused and half understanding look, "Sure, man."

The redhead looked at Eli sadly, but got up and soon walked to find another guy to talk to.

Eli walked out and saw Adam timidly speaking with a group of girls; Eli only gave him a goodbye-nod and exited the place.

_Dammit, Clare._

She was haunting him.

* * *

><p>When Eli went home, he walked avoided going inside and left to the backyard. He was thinking about going by the lake and skipping some rocks, to clear his head.<p>

What he was surprised by is that Jake was trailing from behind him, anxiously.

Eli turned around and glared at him. The hate and resentment he had held for Jake was incomprehensible by then, it was unhealthy. He ignored him and walked further into the darkness of the night environment.

"Eli!" Jake yelped and grabbed his arm.

Eli growled in his throat and was growing more anger just looking at Jake. _It was his entire fault_.

"You asshole." Jake unexpectedly spat.

Eli snarled, "What the hell are you talking about, Martin?"

"You told, didn't you?" Jake barked, "I don't know how, but she doesn't answer my calls, she's been avoiding me. You told her, you piece of shit."

Eli's anger boiled more now that the conversation had Clare as its focus, he shoved Jake's proximity away from him and he said in a low, but dangerous voice, "One, don't treat me like your bitch. Because, I'm not." Jake's expression hardened as Eli continued to say, "And two, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about."

Jake let out a frustrated sigh, "Dammit, Eli. You're the only one that knew and everything was good last time, I saw her. So do the math, you told her, didn't you?"

Eli was beyond confused and furious, "I didn't."

Jake asked again, more impatiently, "Then who did, you can't just tell me-"

"Maybe she doesn't want to marry you." Eli cut in, his tone was cold and firm.

Jake shook his head, in denial of everything, "It's not possible."

Eli began to sense something off about the entire situation, his conflicting feelings in line, also didn't help it. He was perplexed and livid—horrible combination. According to Clare, she had given him an undecided answer. And he was furious at this response, so how were things good? Unless…Clare _lied._

"Why is it not possible, then?" Eli warily lowered his voice.

Jake gave a smirk, "What's it to you?" but nonetheless, continued to say, "She said _yes_ and she showed me it in the best way possible."

Eli's teeth gritted and his knees began to feel weak, "What?" His voice cracked, but Jake didn't notice, "I thought you said she was a Mary-pure."

Something in Jake's eyes flickered, and he couldn't make out what it was, that's when two simple words sent Eli over the edge.

With a more smug and arrogant glare, Jake said, "Not anymore."

It was a natural expression, he didn't have control. Because, next thing Eli knew, his fist made contact with Jake's jaw and he pummeled him to the ground.

_"Go die! Die, Jake!" Eli lashed out at him, his green eyes grew dark, his hair was a mess, and his clothes were covered in cloudy dirt and strips of grass blades._

_The three boys huddled against Eli and held his arms against the moist ground; Jake walked over and punched him in the stomach. "What was that, little brother? You told me to what?" Jake panted against him, tired from using all his force._

Who knew, that years later, this would be happening again. However, it was in a more violent, dangerous, and _opposite_ way. Eli was the one attacking and Jake was the one who kept screaming over and over, "What the fu- Get off-"

"You're dead." Eli lashed out furiously and punched Jake in the eye; Jake's hands gripped Eli's back and flipped him over.

Jake quickly stood up and kicked his stomach, Eli groaned in pain, "What the fuck is wrong with you! Psycho!" Jake screamed at him.

Eli stood up and tried to hit Jake again, but he dodged.

There were bruises being formed in the split of second, muffled groans were heard from outside, because no one had an idea the two were willing to kill each other. Blood emerged its way out of broken flesh and bones were suffering the pain. Flying fists and fingers gripping to the side were persistently in action. This was getting too far.

"Eli!" Jake screamed, "Wh-"

"You're full of shit." Eli snarled, "You're lying, you never touched her. She hated your touch. And she never wanted to marry you. Fuck," He paused and gasped for air, "That is why she doesn't love _you_."

Jake's face grew more irritated and he cupped his jaw, that was hurting, he spat out blood in his mouth, and his voice trembled shakily as he cornered near Eli, "How do you know this?"

Eli took a step forward and malevolently snapped his jaw shut, "Know what?" He taunted.

Jake's breathing hitched and he began to see red, "Speak up! What the hell is going between you and _my _Clare?"

Tension was building at its best, for its worse. There were no noises—the trees' leaves weren't swaying to the wind, crickets were quest, and the awkward noise left was their tired breathing. But, Jake had fear in his.

"She's not yours." Eli finally said, "Never was."

Jake's eyes bulged out, "You're lying! You're the one who is full of shit!"

Eli darkly chuckled, "I'm not. You were gone, _too_ many times."

"Stop." Jake spat, "_Stop it_." His voice lowered.

"Her lips." Eli taunted, "They taste good, don't they?"

Jake began to shake and his eyes started to water.

"Like strawberries." Eli said, and fear could be heard in his voice. This is what he wanted. To get back at Jake because of all those years—filled with hurt and hell.

This was his revenge. Because, wanting revenge was Eli's confession of pain. His confession, that yes, he was hurt when Jake did these horrible things to him. He cried nights, and was called '_faggot_' '_pansy_' '_retard_' for it. He had to watch his mother give more of her love and attention to a _stranger_. His life was changed for worse, because of one simple guy: Jake.

He never had the chance to fall in love because Jake always got in the way, and in the midst of getting back at Jake, he experienced what love was all about. But, both revenge and pain in his heart consumed the feeling, and made him what he was at the very moment.

Just like Jake, if not, worse.

Jake still looked shocked and rejected the idea in his mind.

Eli mumbled, "I got you, Jake." His voice was shaken with the power he had at the moment, "How does it feel? Julia, all those beatings—you made me want to kill myself at a point in my life, you know?"

Jake raised his gaze at him, wordlessly.

"I got you back. It hurts, doesn't it?" Eli asked and gulped when Jake didn't answer, "Doesn't it!"

Eli didn't know if he was taking out his hatred and anger out on Jake anymore because of the things he did to him in the past. He didn't have Clare anymore, and he was taking those bottled feelings out on him, now. He wanted to stop talking, because he knew he was taking things too far, but it was an impulsive sensation—words would not stop flowing out of his mouth.

Jake's eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to fall from his eyes, and he sternly, almost despairingly nodded, "You got me, Eli."

Eli was confused from the reaction, but the impact of the confession was too much at the moment. And he began to regret it all, what he had done was now horrible in his eyes. And it was until now, that guilt had washed over him.

Jake impassively muttered at him, "Happy?" He began to walk away and glanced back at him, "Go to hell."

Eli felt nothing before. But now, both heartbreak and guilt were beginning to kill him on the inside, bit by bit.

The end of it was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Most of you guys thought Jake would take out his anger on Eli? Nyah. Guess who Jake is really pissed off at? Think about it, if your lover cheated you with someone else? Who would anger you more? Whose fault really is it? _Hmm_…

But, back to more important stuff, leave me some reviews? Yeah? :D


	13. Chapter XIII

**A/N**: Geez, I feel like such a bad person making Jake a horrible guy in this story. I honestly think he'll be a sweet guy on the show! Then again this is an AU story, so… XD

Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot. Anyways, read on! Party on~

Another short, yet significant chapter.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Corollary_

.

He was fuming in the inside and rage was never more alive than at the very moment. _They_ made him look like an idiot. He felt worse than one, though. It was _her_ who let him to develop these feelings for her, and overtime let him have the belief that forever would exist between the two. And _she_ was the one who ruined it all.

He had hurt her in the same way she had done to him. But, this was truly devastating to him. Out of everyone in the entire world, he would have never thought that she would be the one to do such a thing. _And_ with _Eli_—the only person he had ever grown a certain hate for.

It was all getting to him now; the distant behavior she had developed with him overtime, the hesitation for everything, and the countless lies she could have told him when they were together. As he was driving to her house, he felt vacuous. Life seemed all a joke now, because he felt like one.

He reached in his pocket and waited for her to answer.

"Jake?" The voice was too sweet, and kind, but it taunted him, and he truly wanted to choke her. "Jake, is that you?"

"Clare," His voice was throaty and he gulped the bile rising in his throat, "I need to see you."

He heard her sigh, "I need to see you too." She paused and he wondered what she was thinking, it angered him by the seconds passing by, "We need to talk."

_She was going to leave him, for Eli_. His hands clenched more aggressively on the phone, before he could even think of speaking more words, he impatiently hung up, and drove at a quicker pace.

* * *

><p>"Eli," Cece breathed, "Are you…alright?"<p>

Eli sat in his chair as he stared at the food he was not willing to eat. He nodded at his mother, "Fine."

"Do you care to explain why you have a bruise on your face and Jake left in a hurry?" She carefully asked.

Eli dropped his fork, "Jake left? Where?"

"He didn't say." Cece frowned and she grew serious, "This has to stop." She turned to him and continued to say, "Talk to me. Why are you like this?"

"Me?" Eli snapped, "Mom, this has been going on forever!"

Cece sat in her seat, appalled at his outburst.

"You know ever since you've married Ted, you never asked me if I was okay with it." Eli angrily said, "All you ever care about is your new family. It's like I don't exist for you."

"Eli…" Cece sighed.

"No, mom." Eli paused and thought for a while, "I have my savings and I'm doing well in school. I think it's time I move out and go off on my own. I can't take it being here."

"You're being irrational." Cece argued.

"No." Eli protested, "I need to do my own stuff. I have a lot going on, and it's time I take care of it."

"Tell me, what stuff?" She basically whined.

Eli gave her a last look and stood up from his seat, "I'll tell you soon." He paused briefly and mumbled, "Right now isn't a good time."

He walked to his room and ideas of getting away from his troubles and focusing on him for now was a scary thought. However, he had to move on. He couldn't help but think of Clare and how much he needed her, but the thoughts of her angered him too much. He desired to forget everything about her and start a new life that she wasn't involved in.

But, a weird sensation in his heart was aching and also worried for her. He didn't know why, but he wish he did.

* * *

><p>When Jake had arrived, Clare was all alone in her home. Her father and aunt went out for a brief visit to a good friend. Clare answered the door, and Jake's greet was cold—his nostrils were flaring and a stained anger was among his expression. She was already confused and bothered by his behavior. It gave her an eerie sensation. And, for a long time, he hadn't said a word, which Clare decided to break the ice.<p>

"Why won't you look at me?" Clare's voice said in almost a whisper.

He was shaking violently and his hands gripped the rail of her door. She was scared at his odd behavior; she took meek steps up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ja-"

He flinched aggressively and grabbed her tightly, and sneered into her face, "How long?"

Her mouth gaped at his treatment and her eyes were worried, "W-what do yo-"

He lifted her a bit and screamed again, "I _know_, Clare! I fucking know!"

Clare felt paralyzed, she couldn't move a muscle, and her heart began to falter, "I-I'm _so_ sorry." She began to weep.

Jake let her go and ran a hand through his hair, "No, no, no…" He paced around and snapped back to her, "Tell me he's lying, you didn't. Tell me it's all lies, Clare."

She stood there speechless; the situation was too much for her to take in so suddenly. Air was beginning to be left undefined in all ways possible. Her head was feeling a bit dizzy and the fear that a simple glance from him gave was willing to send her over the edge.

Jake wouldn't tear his gaze away from her and he gave a wry frown, his eyes read nothing. That alone scared Clare, he asked once more and in a voice that meant he wasn't going to ask again, "_Clare_. It's a lie, right?"

Her voice quivered and she held to herself tightly, almost pathetically, "I'm sorry, Jake."

He broke down and punched the wall inches away from him, leaving a small dent, "Dammit!"

She continued to cry, "You don't deserve this. You hate me, and I," She couldn't form any coherent words and took in a deep breath of air, "Jake, I understand that you're-"

"Don't tell me you understand shit." He croaked, "You can't imagine how I feel."

Clare shook her head and whimpered, "You cheated on me too! God knows how far you went with her!'

"Shut up." Jake said in a low voice, "You slept with him and you wouldn't even let me touch you. For fuck's sake Clare, you're a hypocrite and a slut."

Her move was impulsive and she slapped him on the cheek. Her heart cried out as she did so, because it pained her to have him accuse her of actions she did not do.

Jake didn't like the gesture either and grabbed her by the wrists, "You," He panted against her and she was already barely hearing him trying to choke out a wretched insult. However, he gulped it in and questioned—almost as a statement—in an astringent tone, "How could I ever love you, "

He stared intently into her eyes and she was gasping for air, "Let go," She whimpered, and she struggled to get out of his grip.

The strap of her dress was clinging downwards and Jake inched closer, his breathing: violent, and his eyes: greedy, he kissed her, and pushed the back of her head into the urging kiss.

She screamed inside his mouth and her hands squirmed at his grip, she kicked furiously, and her body was shaking in anxiety and fear.

"How far did he go with you?" Jake said in a muffled voice against her lips, "Huh?"

"Let go of me!" Clare screamed and struggled by turning her head away from his lips.

His hands carelessly flung her wrists away from his grip and she stumbled backwards, almost falling. He wouldn't have cared if she did fall; he wanted her to feel pain. And he wouldn't have mind if it was physical. Tears began to form in his eyes as he swallowed all his sympathy and affection left for her; he muttered in a cold voice, "Why him?"

She didn't want to answer, but he deserved an answer and she sighed, "I wish I knew."

"You love me." Jake cried, in a harsh whisper.

Clare shook her head and her curls swiftly joined the movement, "I thought I did." And she gently cried, "I _wanted_ to, but you expect me to be this girl who waits for you and does everything you want me to do. I'm not that person."

"You are!" Jake spat, "I just can't even think about you with another person, especially him!" He turned around at her and moved his hands as he terrifyingly yelled, "You are the lowest. I expected this from Eli," He choked on a sob, "But, _you_? I trusted you."

Clare covered her head away from him; she couldn't bear to meet his eyes, "It happened. And I'm sorry, we're better off without each other."

He was quiet for a moment, and the question that lingered in his throat came out as anticipated words that were beyond horrified of the answer ready to be given, "Do you love him."

She hesitated and didn't answer.

He turned his head a bit to the side and blinked his eyes securely; the veins visible in his arms and neck were popping out in anger, "Fuck you, Clare."

He hesitated a bit to speak more, but he continued to mercilessly speak, "Do you know what he said to me when he told me?"

More silence followed and he gave a cold laugh, "'_I_ _got you Jake, it hurts doesn't it._'" He cocked his head to the side and gave a taunting smile, "He _used_ you, Clare. You were just a meaningless part of his revenge."

Her heart sank, because she began to believe it. Everything was a lie. What she had done and felt. As if she wasn't hurting anymore with what had happened before. The pain that was beginning to feel more visible and stronger than ever, was also beginning to leave her completely broken.

Clare didn't know what to reply, the words were alien to her. She took a step closer to him and muttered, "I-I'm s-sorry."

He turned around and pushed her away, violently. Her back made contact with the small coffee-table beneath and she felt a bruise barely beginning to form in her spine. She gasped and winced in pain. Jake didn't turn his back to look at her and left her there on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Get out." Clare dejectedly croaked as she slowly stood up and took steps away from him as she raised her voice, "_Leave_."

Jake gave her a cold stare, "I _never _want to see you in my life again." He walked towards the door and gave a last look and word, "I hate you."

.

Moments after the door was shut, Clare tried her best to hold back her tears, but soon enough her aunt and father barged in through the door with an anguished expression.

They walked in and saw Clare holding back her tears as she tried to avoid her gaze from them.

"Clare," Her aunt voice was distant and cautious.

_Silence_.

The air was dense and her father seemed as if his heart was going to break, "We ran into Jake."

Once Clare had lifted her head upwards and realized the disappointment and hurt in their eyes, she was at loss for words.

Her look of regret answered their doubts and hopes.

Her father's frown grew stiff and her aunt let out a somber gasp.

"You did" Her aunt took a step back away from her, "Is it true?"

Clare had her head down and she was too afraid to respond. She slowly nodded and sighed, "Yes."

Her aunt walked close to her and gave forceful slap on Clare's cheek. Clare rose her hand to cup her throbbing cheek and whimpered more cries, as her aunts eyes began to water and held onto her brother who seemed forlorn.

"What a disappointment," Her aunt said, "How could you do this to us?"

"Aunt Maggie, I didn't want to do anything bad," Clare said, "I…I fell in love,"

Her aunt snapped back, "That's nonsense! How could you fall in love while you were in a relationship with a boy who loved you more than anything?"

"I did." Her voice cracked.

"Clare, we have morals!" Her aunt scolded.

Her aunt was hysterical as her father stood there, trying to let the situation sink in. Clare was absorbed into thoughts of getting away from there; the door seemed like her friend at the moment.

Her aunt asked in a low voice, with perplexity, "Who have you been seeing?"

The answer was one she wasn't willing to answer, and her father finally spoke a word and said in a seemingly calm tone which was hiding a petrified feeling, "Answer the question."

"His name is Eli." Clare only said.

"Who is he?" Her aunt's voice was calculating and stern.

A long pause reached and Clare slowly began to answer, hoping they wouldn't hear her, "His step-brother."

Randall turned away and began to raise his voice, "Men like that use you and push you aside when they get bored, and then they'll find another girl just like a routine!"

"I know." Clare choked out, "I made mistakes. And I will fix them, but please, I'm sorry."

"All those phone-calls, they were with _him_ weren't they?" Her father miserably asked, "I can't even look at you." He slowly muttered .

The words stung her like dry poison, but she went back to answering his question, "Yes." She could only say, no other words were necessary to make the situation worse.

He looked at her long and hard, trying to understand where his daughter had gone wrong, but in the end he only walked away from her and she could already hear a sob longing to escape from him. Her aunt shook her head at her, "What did we do to deserve this from you?"

Clare walked over to her, and wrapped her arms around her and sobbed inconsolably, "Please," She gulped, "Please forgive me."

Her aunt was still and unresponsive to the gesture, but she didn't pull away.

Moments later, Clare found herself finally being hugged tightly and tears falling on her shoulders from her aunt's. She muttered two words that gave Clare a bit of hope that wouldn't dare to falter.

"_I'm here_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Things will get better…I'm kidding!

If you read my stuff before, you know I love happy endings. So don't worry ;D

~Please, Review, Review!


	14. Chapter XIV

**A/N: **First of all, I am very sorry for the delay. It was selfish of my part, but lack of inspiration, plans in the way, and laziness prevented me from writing this chapter. I got it all figured out how I will finish this story, and I apologize for making some of you wait and wonder when I would update. You guys don't deserve any of that. There really isn't any point in writing if I don't update you guys with this story that some enjoy. My hiatus is done. And, some of you, anon or not, have reached me and asked me so kindly when I would update. You have all been so understanding when I replied that I was either busy or had writer's block. Thank you. I am continuing this for you, and I hope I don't disappoint. Promise. (:

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Someday_

.

It had been almost a week since Jake and Eli have seen each other. They lived in the same home still, but Eli was busy finding an apartment and avoiding Jake, while Jake was just avoiding Eli.

Eli stood behind the door, contemplating whether or not to go ahead and open it, he didn't want to, but his conscious was reminding him that it was the best thing he could do after everything. Jake did a lot of things to him already, that he was not willing to live the rest of his life with the guilt he did not intentionally want.

"Jake." Eli quickly said, before Jake could even leave his room.

Jake was moving a box to the other side, and paused in his steps. Immediately, his body tensed up, as he slowly asked, "What."

"We need to-" Eli took a deep breath; "We need to talk…and get this over with."

"Eli, just leave." Jake sighed.

"Jake," The bile in Eli's throat began to rise, "I know what I did was wrong, but it doesn't matter anymore…you never loved her and-"

"Screw you, Eli." Jake snapped, "I loved her with all my heart and she betrayed me…with you. Out of all people."

"Hey," Eli snarled, "Don't you dare you say that load of bull. You never loved her, and you know that's the truth. You said it yourself, she was just a conquest."

Jake stepped closer to Eli, completely surprised by his reaction and he took in a moment of silence, "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

Eli swallowed in all his emotions, "She means nothing to me."

"Then, why?" Jake's voice cracked, "She meant nothing to you, and believe it or not… she meant something to me, and you ruined it."

"Why? Because everything you've done to me… because of Julia." Eli spat, "And no, not just her Jake, everything you've done compares nothing to this."

Jake shook his head, and his began voice mocking him, "Eli, Julia was a part of the past. She was just a random girl who gave a fuck about you…you know that's the only reason why you ever liked her." He took a step closer and looked at him in the eye, "We both know that's a pathetic excuse…I'm done with you."

"About time." Eli deadpanned.

Jake shook his head, already annoyed with Eli's presence. If he wasn't so determined of avoiding drama, he would've hurt Eli at that moment.

Eli surrounded Jake and nervously ran a hand through his hair before bitterly asking, "So what? Now that you know, Clare and you are going to get married, huh?"

Jake cringed a bit at the sound of her name, and Eli took notice right away.

"I don't want to ever hear her name ever again. She's the biggest mistake of my life." Jake lowered his voice and stared at Eli for a while.

His eyes gave everything away. He was hurt and still not over her. Eli noticed how his lips twitched when he said that Clare was a mistake. He probably did love her. But, it shouldn't have mattered to him anymore. She was out of his life, and a part of him was regretting it. Not that would dare to admit it.

A part of him also wondered if Clare knew that Eli had told Jake.

"You…you've seen her?" Eli hesitated.

Jake began breathing heavily and he began to turn red, "That's none of your business."

His voice was threatening enough, and Eli knew he had no right to ask, not after everything. He didn't think about asking again, even though he really wanted to do so.

"You and your stupid revenge…I always knew you were a screw-up." Jake mumbled, but Eli began walking away, pausing in his steps once he remembered something.

"Why?" Eli asked, "This would have never have happened if you just left me alone all those years…but you didn't."

"Simple." Jake drawled, regaining composure, "I just hate you."

There was a glint in Jake's eyes that showed he wasn't being completely honest, and it bothered Eli more than it should have.

"…everything about you disgusts me, Eli. The way you dress, act, talk. You were always a weird psycho who came into my life and I had nothing to say about it."

"You can't be serious." Eli angrily said.

"Oh," Jake glared at him and walked closer to him, before passing by him, and towards the door, "but, I am."

Eli walked up to Jake, and looked at him straight in the eye. The intensity was palpable and everything was final.

"I pack my things next week, and I'm gone. You get what you ever wanted since the moment I moved into this hell-hole. I'll be gone, and I never want to see you again."

Jake gave a wry smile and replied, "Good. But that won't be necessary."

Eli gave a questioning look, and Jake continued to speak, "I'm out too. My dad finally chose me to take the presidential job in Québec. I hope you live the rest of your life like you are now…miserable."

Eli gaped at him and Jake walked back at the end of the room, to lift up the box he was carrying earlier. Jake was ready to exit the room, but he said one more thing to Eli, before leaving, as his back faced him.

"One more thing," Jake sternly said, "stay away from Clare…she played us both, Eli. We were just some fools she used. Nothing was ever serious."

He wished Jake was wrong because living a lie would have been better than knowing the cold truth. And because of that, Eli couldn't help but agree.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins…"<p>

The words pierced her heart as she clasped her hands tightly and paid attention to what the reverend had to say.

She could hear others murmuring behind her, and the mentioning of her name.

They knew. Or at least, they had an idea.

That was the problem of living in a small town, words traveled fast and everyone was eager to hear and focus on the problems of others.

"_She shouldn't be here. Giving away her purity and dignity to some…stranger_."

Clare blinked her eyes securely, and held her breath. She never thought that she would ever want to escape the place that she found refuge in.

"…we have all sinned. Intentionally or not. But, God forgives if our hearts truthfully repent those sins we have committed…"

"_She doesn't repent. This is no place for a girl like her_."

Clare turned around and stared at the two women who were whispering about her, once they realized Clare was staring at them, they stopped talking and averted their gazes away from her. She felt the warmth of her body beginning to escape. Words and glances sent chills down her spine and she felt awkward in her own body. She felt as if she was standing naked in a room full of people, who could see right through her. She was no longer the same in the eyes of others.

Clare fiddled with the chain of her necklace and quietly got up from her seat to leave.

She could already hear others mumbling her name in incoherent sentences, but she couldn't handle being inside there for another second and decided to escape.

Everything had been difficult, for a while now. She felt as if she disappointed everyone. They all once saw her as a decent girl who respected herself and knew the difference between good and bad. Now, that was all gone. She was alone. The worst part of it was dissapointing her father and aunt. Especially her father; she was the only person in the world he ever relied so much hope and faith on. But, she screwed it all up.

She knew she deserved it, everything was right in its place. It didn't matter if she was hurting, it was meant to be.

Clare couldn't even think about Eli, without feeling her heart throb with anxiety. The anxiety was heart-break and bitterness. The mentioning of Jake in her thoughts, made her cringe and feel utterly guilty. He did so much for her, and she did so little.

"_He used you, Clare. You were just a meaningless part of his revenge._"

She knew that she would always love Eli. Everything was final, there was no second chance or a time machine that could take her back to fix all of her mistakes.

She could only imagine how Eli really felt about her—nothing. Because, she was nothing after all.

It was just as difficult walking anywhere in the streets, because in all familiar places that she once admired because of the memories she had built with Eli, now made her wish she could leave so easily and escape her troubles. But, she knew that nothing is ever easy. He was everywhere with her, and she was sadly preparing herself to accept that.

When she reached home, her aunt was in the kitchen washing dishes. She turned around and took notice of Clare.

"Church hasn't ended. Where were you?" Her aunt seemed suspicious.

"I left early." Clare muttered.

"Early?" Her aunt accused.

"Yes. Early." Clare frowned, "What? Did you think I was up to something?"

"Considering it's you, I wouldn't know what to expect anymore," Her aunt replied with a haughty scoff.

Clare dropped her purse to the floor and responded, "I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it? I mean it with all my heart. I'm sorry what I did, and it shouldn't have happened, not with what you and my father taught me…but, I can't regret it…I just can't."

"Well, you should." Her aunt shakily whispered.

"I can spend the rest of my life trying to do so, but I won't." Clare sulked, "It's not possible."

"I can't force you, can I?" Her aunt somberly said. She shook brushed her hands against her apron and walked by Clare, already ordering, "Go finish cleaning the house. I need to take your father his medicine."

"He's alright, right?" Clare worriedly asked.

Her aunt squeezed her arm, "Give him time, Clare. He's having trouble accepting what you've done. He'll talk to you in time, but give him his space."

"He's my father." Clare argued, "I need him."

"He needs you too, Clare. That's why he'll forgive you…someday."

"Yeah," Clare sighed, "Someday. I'm waiting for it, to happen sometime."

Her aunt gave Clare a sad smile and walked away.

She felt as if she was swimming—struggling to keep on going—but sinking into the deep. And it felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have school now, and I have projects/hw in the way, but I promise to update sometime this week coming soon. Maybe earlier, if I manage enough free time (;

This is a filler. But, there is MORE drama to come.


	15. Chapter XV

**A/N: **Here it is! Next chapter will be err...important? No spoilers though! Thanks for the reviews! (:

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Signs_

.

_Count to ten, and breathe. Just breathe._

The walls were closing in on him. Everything was making him panic. He missed her and it broke his heart. He should be over her, but he wasn't. That is what he was working on. But, the realization of being without her and not having her by his side was close to making him have a panic-attack. It was terrifying, but inevitable.

He couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried or convinced himself that she wasn't worth it. And to be honest, it was getting old. He wished that there was a switch he could flip to erase her from his memory like a careless thing. But, Clare was more than that. She was what he found everything in.

But, it was all a lie. He lied. She lied. Everything they had shared together was built on false hope, and it emotionally killed him.

"Eli,"

He turned to his left and saw-he couldn't remember her name-the girl smile at him, she clutched the sheets to her arms and yawned.

"Hey." He replied.

But there was no appeal in his voice. It was empty.

"It's still early. You want to go get breakfast or something?"

He grimaced and shook his head, "I..." He stalled, trying to think of an excuse, "not today."

She frowned, but was well aware of what he meant, "Saying just 'no' is alright, you know. I don't do...more than...I know that this was a one-time thing." She gestured between herself and him.

Yeah, she was just another one of those girls. Just like Clare, who had no respect for herself and went off to break people's heart. But then again, he might have been speaking to soon. He had more fault than her.

Yet, he still wanted to see her as someone evil and manipulative. He had to hate her. He couldn't love her. Not after everything. She was just a part of the past. But his stubborn memory and emotions never allowed Eli to forget her or anything for that matter.

Eli got up from bed and changed into his clothing; he glanced back at the girl and saw that she was already texting on her phone. He didn't care, but nonetheless he rolled his eyes at her and muttered hastily before leaving, "Bye."

"You're leaving already?" The girl asked, "So soon?" She whimpered.

"Um, I guess." Eli shrugged, "Just to make this clear..."

"It was a one-time thing. I know." The girl chuckled.

Her free spirit and lack of self-respect made Eli cringe, and almost pity her. But, he knew that she didn't care, so neither did he.

"Take care." Eli mumbled and left as fast as he could.

He walked out into the streets and as he drove home, he had never felt so incomplete in his entire life.

* * *

><p>"No, thank you."<p>

It's not exactly what she wants to hear. But, it's a start. He's been talking to her again. And it's been simple, meaningless talk. But, for Clare, it's more than that. Each word from her father gives her more hope—even though it's just a little amount.

"Well, do you want more coffee?" Clare added, as she held up a pitcher.

Her father shook her head, and didn't say more. Her aunt looked at Clare from across the table and gave her a small smile, reassuring that he just needed time. He was getting there at least.

"I'm full." Her father got up from his chair after eating and excused himself; he left the kitchen and went to walk upstairs.

Clare stared at the food on her plate, and she didn't want to eat or think. She felt as if she was about to burst any second and cry or do something. But, she was sick of crying; it's quite pathetic to her. Crying wouldn't solve anything, she'd would just submit to accepting everything that had happened to her and she wasn't willing to give up the faith she had left for herself.

"Hey, take it easy." Her aunt reached over and squeezed her wrist.

"Everything is still the same. Nothing is getting better." Clare sighed and paused for a bit, "I can't even go out anymore. The women in town always glare at me...and I can hear them, aunt Maggie. They think I can't, but I do. And the stuff they say...it hurts."

Her aunt's gaze soften and she sighed, "Those women don't have anything better to do than focus on the mistakes of others. Don't let them get to you. They're all hypocrites. They should see what their daughters do, now _that_'_s_...intolerable."

Clare continued to stare off into space. Her eyes were beginning to grow bags under them due to the lack of sleep. When she wasn't tossing and turning thinking about Eli, she tried not to think about Eli. Either way, Eli was always there.

"I'm going to read." Clare picked up her plate and took it to the sink, before leaving the room.

It hurt her aunt that she was trying to hide her emotions, because they were beyond evident.

_._

_"You're a riddle, Edwards."_

_"A riddle?"_

_"You confuse me. I think I almost have you figured out, but then I don't. Still trying at it though...One day, I'll have you figured out. Just wait and see."_

_"Oh," Clare bit the inside of her cheek, "What did you figure out?"_

_Eli snapped his fingers beside him and looked up at her, "Huh?"_

_"Well, how did you see me?" Clare teased, "Or rather, what did you 'figure' out about me? Tell me."_

_Eli chuckled, "No, Clare." He paused, "It's silly."_

_"Please? Tell me? I won't be offended if you think that's the problem."_

_She smiled at him and he couldn't say no. Not to her, not ever. _

_"If you say so," Eli cleared his throat and gave a wry smile, "when I first saw you...I thought you were just like any other girl. I remember it clearly, Clare. Like it was yesterday, but..."_

_Eli seemed stuck. He furrowed his eyebrows and was searching for the right words to say; waiting for his thoughts to process; trying to figure her out._

_"But?" Clare curiously asked._

_Eli gave a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, I lied. I never had you figured out, Clare. The first time I saw you, I knew you were different, but in a special way, I uh guess."_

_"You guess?"_

_"I told you, I don't have you figure out. Sheesh! What is this? An interrogatory?"_

_"Not at all." Clare gave an honest smile._

_Eli put an arm around her and leaned his chin on top of her forehead, "Now when I'm with you, I know that you seem,"_

_Clare turned a bit and leaned against his shoulder, smiling._

_Eli closed his eyes and kissed her temple, "...perfect."_

"Perfect." Clare echoed, as she leaned against her windowsill and wondered how she went from thinking about getting over Eli to desiring having Eli with her at the very moment.

She looked out at the window and noticed how everyone seemed so free and happy walking down the streets. Everyone was right where they were supposed to be. And so was Clare, but she didn't know why it was not satisfying to her.

She heard the kids in the street laughing and living carelessly.

Those times were gone for her. She grew up, and she always knew that it wouldn't be easy. Everyone always made sure to remind her that; but never in her wildest imagination and pessimistic thoughts, did she ever think that she would end up falling in love the way she did with someone like Eli. No, certainly not.

"Mattie! Watch out for the car!"

She could hear her neighbor yell at her son who was running across the street without a care in the world. He was oblivious to everything. But, one day he would check both sides of the street, because he would always want to be safe, just in case.

One day.

* * *

><p>Jake pattered his fingers against his desk and checked if everything was set for him to go. He moved his box full of pictures and supplies from his office and put it by the door.<p>

Quebec was going to be a fresh start for him, and he was going to move on. He just hoped he would stay away from drama this time and get on with what he had to do.

He heard his phone ring and quickly answered it, "Hello,"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh." Jake licked his lips and asked, "Nothing, right?"

"No. She doesn't leave her house at all, man. I've looked, and I can honestly say they're not together anymore. I think Eli was telling the truth when he said that he was done with the chick. He hasn't visited her and she seems like she's on house arrest or whatever."

"Good, good." Jake sighed.

"So, does this mean I'm done?"

"Of course not. A couple more days, and then we can call it quits. I just want to make sure Eli isn't breaking his word. Him and _her..._they can't be together. Not after what they did to me, you know that. Right, Owen?"

"Bro, this is getting a little creepy. I feel like a stalker. They're done. Relax."

"I'm not your 'bro'." Jake hissed, "And I'm paying your needy self. So, just a couple more days, and we're done. Just until I leave for Quebec."

"I'm going to need more cash, then. The motels here aren't cheap here and I canceled big plans with Anya, so I can help with this crap."

"Yeah, well, the money I'm paying you will clear that law-suit you're in, ever since you stole that car and blamed it on Eli...Good one, by the way." Jake drawled, "_That_ and you can buy that engagement ring or whatever it is for your girl. Deal?"

"Got it." Owen sighed.

"Great." Jake seethed.

* * *

><p>"Well, thanks for ditching me yesterday. I waited for you to come back from the bathroom." Adam scoffed.<p>

"I did go to the bathroom." Eli said, "I just bumped into someone after."

"Please don't tell me it was the blonde chick who asked you for your number yesterday."

Eli shrugged.

"Geez Eli, you know I thought she was cute! Bro code, man. Ever heard of it?"

"She's not worth it, Adam. You can do ten times better." Eli replied.

"If you say so..." Adam weakly smiled, "You look terrible, by the way. Like the life is sucked out of you."

"Ha, very funny." Eli gave a weak smile.

"No, seriously." Adam commented, "Is something wrong? You've been so weird for a while now."

"When am I not weird?" Eli sadly laughed.

"True," Adam agreed, "But, you know you can tell me anything..."He gave a nervous cough.

"I got myself into some deep stuff." Eli sighed.

He contemplated whether to tell Adam or not. He was his closest friend and Adam was always so open to him. Eli felt that it wasn't fair that he had kept everything as a secret, and he also felt constrained not releasing any of his emotions. It was too much that was bottled up inside of him. He decided to let Adam know; there was nothing for him to lose either way.

"You remember Clare?" Eli whispered.

Adam blinked slowly and nodded, "Jake's girlfriend...Drew told me they broke up."

"We...we had a thing going on."

It felt good saying it out loud, and letting a part of him out into the open air, without having to feel pressured or angry-like he was in his own thoughts.

"_Together_," Adam paused, taking it all in, "you guys slept, together?"

"Not at all." Eli said in a hoarse voice, "She and I did everything but that."

"I'm guessing Jake knows?"

Eli gave a sad smile, "I wish he didn't."

"Eli," Adam frowned, "She was your brother's girlfriend. He loved her man, you know how rare that is?"

"I do." Eli paused, "Things backfired, though."

"Don't tell me you fell in love with her." Adam rubbed his neck.

"I won't then."

Adam was shocked at the confession and crossed his arms, trying to figure out the appropriate thing to say.

"So, that day I saw you and you had a black eye...it was Jake, huh? Not a bump in the shower."

"Yeah." Eli sighed, "And now everything's all messed up."

"Because of a home-wrecker."

"She wasn't like that, Adam. She said no to me at first, and I pushed her, and she...you needed to know her to understand."

"But, she cheated on Jake and ruined everything."

"You're right." Eli agreed, and a part of him knew and finally realized that it wasn't like that at all, "But, she's the sweetest, most kindest person I've ever met. And, I still love her." He breathed.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Before Jake found out. She ended things with me, for Jake."

"You need closure. Something."

And something in Eli snapped, the thought of ever seeing Clare again made his stomach churn and his blood boil, "No, Adam. I never want to see her again."

"But-"

"Adam. Please understand. I need to be over her; I should...hate her."

"Imagine how she feels, though." Adam sighed.

He thought if she ever cried for him. If her thoughts were ever consumed by him. If he was ever really important to her as she was to him. But, he didn't want to believe in it. He forced himself no to do so.

"I don't want to."

* * *

><p>"Dad," Clare knocked at his bedroom door.<p>

Her father stopped reading his newspaper and set it aside, once she had opened the door a bit and peeped inside to check if he was busy.

"I just came by to see if you need anything."

"I'm fine." He muttered, keeping his eyes glued away from her vision.

"O-okay then." Clare hopelessly spoke.

She turned around and was ready to leave the room, but her name was called out.

"Clare." Her father said, "Come—sit."

She gave a weary smile and took the seat next to him.

"Yes?"

Her father gave her a small smile, and Clare began to believe that not all hope was lost. She felt her heart tighten, and hoped that he would forgive her. She couldn't stand it nor live without having her own father not to speak to her or make her feel unwanted.

"I still love you. I just want you to know that."

Clare felt tears watering in her eyes and she frowned, "I didn't want to ever disappoint you, dad. That was never in my mind."

"But, you did." He replied.

"Yes, I know and-"

"Clare," Her father said in a serious, but comforting voice, "You knowing and accepting your mistakes are enough."

"I'll never feel forgiven, and I'll say sorry for forever."

"Forever is a long time, you know that."

"Not enough for me." She looked away.

"Well, right now, it's enough for me and your aunt. What you did, I will never forget, and a part of me will always be disappointed and confused why you did what you did,"

Clare felt worthless, and a part of her began to regret ever having to meet Eli. Having fallen in love with him. She couldn't regret having loved him days ago, but with the distraught gaze her father gave her, she desired for never even having to hear the name Eli.

Her father caressed her face and continued to speak, "but right now, I just want you to know that I could never hate you and no matter what you'll do, I need you understand that I'll be there."

"Really?" Clare breathed.

The look he gave her said it all and for the first time—since a while—Clare was starting to feel perfectly fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Update Friday/Saturday? Sorry, school is really hectic.

Now or Never is almost done. But, please, don't lose the faith. EClare will get back together. It may seem hard and such, but it's to create drama by extending the withdrawal of them. It may take a while, but it'll happen.

Oh, and same for Adam. He's an influential and strong character that he'll make it through. Jordy is a wonderful actress and her work has gotten Degrassi honorary nominations, that they wouldn't ruin the brilliant character she portrays.

And the seniors; they'll always be a part of Degrassi. No matter what.


	16. Chapter XVI

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I told this chapter would be important...tell me if it was in a review, please? ;D

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Notice Me_

.

Eli smiled to himself as he packed his suitcase and left it at the trunk of his car. He took a good last look at the place he was supposed to call home; but in reality, that was never home. He felt trapped, and had to live in agreement with what other told him to do or expected him to be. He could feel freedom nearing to him, and for once in his life, everything seemed to be going fine.

"That's the last?" Ted asked from behind as he held Cece's hand.

"Yeah, I guess so," Eli gave a nervous grin.

"You'll call me when you get there?" Cece wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I'll call you." Eli mouthed back and walked over to give her a goodbye hug.

Cece grabbed onto him for a while and caressed his face before he would leave. Eli kissed her on the cheek and pulled away.

"Good luck then." Ted gave a genuine smile.

Eli smiled back at Ted and struggled with what to say next, "…thanks. Um, Jake and I may not get along, but you are a good guy and you've made my mother happy, so thank you. I mean it."

Ted seemed moved by the words and replied, "Eli, no matter what you say, you'll always be like a son for me."

"That's good to hear." Eli smirked.

"Just remember, that this place is here waiting for you if you ever need it."

Eli reluctantly nodded and shook his hand before walking to the door of his car. He took one last look at both Ted and Cece and began to drive away.

The first thought that came to his mind when he left, was Clare. He wanted her to be sitting next to him in the passenger seat, smiling at him. But, he would never admit that, like other times in the past; and because of that, maybe Eli wasn't free. He was a slave to his desires and thoughts of Clare, the one who was not there with him.

.

Once Eli had reached his apartment, Adam was waiting there to help him move some things in.

"Nice place, huh?" Adam sighed as he moved a box at the end of a room.

"Eh, it'll do for now." Eli smirked.

"And then we can invite some babes in here, the guys, have a party… drunk and lonely Adam has been locked away for a while now…"

Eli wrinkled his nose, "Not my thing."

"Wha- since when?" Adam laughed.

"Just over it." Eli plainly sighed.

"Well, are you over…you know who?" Adam said in almost a whisper.

Eli clenched his fists and Adam began regretting asking the question.

"Stupid question. Sorry." Adam apologized.

"Yeah," Eli snarled, "A stupid question."

Adam backed away a bit, "Man, you need closure."

"And I need you to stay out of it." Eli snapped.

Adam didn't ask anymore and the both of them stayed quiet for a while. But, Adam felt as if he needed to say something and turned around to face Eli.

"Hey, deny it all you want. And I may have not met her first-hand, but anyone can see you still have unresolved feelings for her or whatever. And as long as you'll keep denying that crap, you'll be pissed off with everyone. So, get over it or face it." Adam said.

"You see," Eli scoffed, "Just mentioning her brings you and me arguing. She's nothing but trouble, Adam. I don't care about her anymore."

"You told me you still loved her."

"Ha, love. I was speaking bullshit." Eli lowered his voice.

Adam never recognized Eli like that, and knew he had to do something about it. Eli was like a brother to him after all; it bothered him to see Eli in that state.

"Fine, fine," Adam surrendered, "Whatever you say..."

* * *

><p>"Be back home early. It's getting late."<p>

"I will, don't worry. We just need more milk, sugar, and bread, right?"

"Oh, and don't forget salt too."

Clare grabbed the list from her aunt's grip and smiled, "Alright. I'll be quick."

"Be careful." Her aunt reminded.

"I will." Clare said before leaving.

Clare took meek steps out into the streets and tried her best to go by unnoticed. It had been a while since she had step outside of her house; with her trying her best to avoid everyone. Word had gotten out about Clare's problem.

Many people believed into those rumors and her family was obviously getting the recognition.

She lowered head and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat, trying to seem unnoticed. But, that didn't stop the whispers and glares people gave her, once they recognized that it was her who was walking down the streets.

.

Once Clare had left the market, she was finally glad that she could go home and focus on something else, rather than avoiding everyone.

"Clare!"

She clutched the bag of groceries to her side and quickened her pace as she tried her best to ignore the calls of guys from the street. She could feel her arms shaking and her heart rapidly beating, as she tried her best to get away and go home.

"Aw. Don't be like that!" One of them jogged up to her side and gave a small chuckle.

"Hey, Clare. How are you doing?" The other smiled at her and her insides lurched.

"I'm good." Clare mumbled, but kept her eyes straight ahead and focused at getting away from the two.

"Oh, I bet you are." He laughed.

Clare stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, "What do you want, Reese?"

Reese smirked at her and grabbed the grocery bag from her arm, "Here, let me help you with that."

Clare tiredly sighed and whispered, "I need to go. Can I have that back?"

"Maybe." Reese laughed and motioned his friend to leave.

Clare felt uncomfortable and Reese was able to notice that. He stared at her for a while, and Clare recognized mischief in his eyes.

"I got a new job," Reese smiled, "Pays a lot."

Clare was confused and muttered, "That's good."

"Yeah, well, I need to share that money with…someone. And, you know, people say that's your kind of thing." Reese taunted her and grabbed her hand.

"Where did you hear that?" Clare's voice quivered with fury and shame and shook his grip off of her.

"Does it matter? It's the truth." Reese deadpanned.

"You don't know anything." Clare lowered her voice and grabbed the bag from his hand and walked away.

Her knees were shaking and she felt as if she would drop to the ground and lie there, hopelessly. Things were never going to get better for her; it was the consequences she had to pay. But, a part of her questioned if it was too much. She knew that what she did was wrong, but it wasn't her intention, or the worst thing she could have done. She deserved a second chance.

"Wait up! Where do you think you're going?" Reese laughed.

She flinched at his words and kept on walking with a knot forming inside her throat. She didn't look back and eventually reached the curb of a street and ran into another direction, hoping she would get him lost.

* * *

><p>"Listen to me Anya, I promise I'll make it up to you. This crap I'm doing for Jake is taking a while, but it'll be worth it. Trust me, babe."<p>

"Yeah. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Owen hung up the phone and sat in his car as he continued to follow Clare walking pass the streets. He saw her talking with a guy earlier, but he knew it wasn't Eli and that she left him after; he was probably a friend or a harmless stranger, Owen thought.

It was getting dark and he was on the edge of his seat, seeing that she seemed frantic as she continued walking at a quick pace. She seemed as if she was in a hurry and his suspicions quickened. Owen stopped in his tracks once he reached a stop sign.

He saw Clare rush down the street with her attention focused something else.

It all happened so quickly.

Bright headlights appeared out of nowhere and were soon speeding down the street. A strong impact had collided with her small frame, and Owen couldn't grasp what he had just saw. All he heard were screeching tires and a blaring horn. Shattered shards of glass flew into the open air, and he soon saw her body sprawled onto the floor.

Clare forgot to look both ways.

Owen got out of his car, and saw how the other car had began hysterically driving away. He rushed to Clare's side and saw how her forehead was bleeding. She laid on the ground, and he could hear the struggle it was for her to breathe, but he was still able to hear her mumble a few words.

"_Eli_…"

Owen frighteningly coughed at the sight and struggled to search through his pockets, and after several tries and shaky movements, he found his phone and frantically dialed.

"J-Jake,"

"Something new?" Jake's voice was stern.

"Dude, it happened so fast, I didn't see it. She was just walking and then a car-"

"Owen, tell me what happened!"

"She's hurt…Oh God, she's not moving" Owen mumbled and gasped for air, "The car and it-it was sudden."

"What are you talking about?" Jake's voice was more worried, but angry.

Owen crouched down next to Clare, and her body was stoic. Her eyes were shut and he couldn't her her breathing anymore.

"I-I think she's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I know what you're all thinking: "_FUUU! NOW MARGARET AND RANDALL WILL NEVER GET THE MILK, SUGAR, BREAD, SALT!_" I know...it breaks my heart too D:

Hopefully that wasn't rushed at all? Hopefully you caught the hints in the last chapter...

-Reviews please!


	17. Chapter XVII

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. School has been tough as usual. My grades are spectacualr though, and that makes me happy, which motivates me to write :D

Thanks for the reviews! Please review in this and tell me what you think? Thank you. :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_When I Needed You_

.

A part of him doesn't know what to think or what to do exactly. It's a rather complicated situation he had never thought of happening.

Jake didn't need to think twice about heading over to the hospital where Clare was at. Of course, right after Owen left the scene and called an ambulance, making sure—for Jake's sake—that Clare was taken by the paramedics safe and sound.

He hadn't gotten any sleep and was starting to feel paranoia overwhelming him as he wondered if Clare was alright.

She_ needed_ to be alright, is what he kept on telling himself.

Clare was always willing to do her best in everything, so why not try her best at living? It just had to happen, for him at least. Some may have called it selfish, others may considered it quite hypocritical. But, Jake thought of it as hope.

He rushed down the roads at the break of dawn and his body began to feel sore. His thoughts were only fulfilled with curiosity why Clare was hurt and what drove her into such a tragedy. He tried his best not to blame it on himself, but that was all he could ever focus on.

Except when his phone kept ringing and he figured that it was probably his assistant, wondering where he was, since he was supposed to move to Quebec the same day. But Jake didn't care, he couldn't even if he tried.

And as Jake kept on driving, he began to realize the pain his heart was experiencing and the sick feelings forming in the pit of his stomach.

He was still in love with Clare.

.

"It'll be alright,"

He could hear the sobs of a man echoing from his left. He turned around and recognized Randall and Margaret sitting on a chair. Randall's eyes were red and Margaret was hysterically sobbing onto Randall's shoulder.

Jake felt his heart break; maybe she was gone for good. The last thing he said to her was him hating her, but that couldn't be true because, Jake felt regret fill the empty void in his heart.

Jake walked up to Randall with tears in his eyes and cleared his throat.

Randall looked up and anger was evident, "What are you doing here?"

"Sir, I heard..." Jake's voice cracked, "I just want to know if she's alright."

"Jake, it's best if you leave." Margaret sniffled.

"I need to," Jake cleared his throat, "-please, I need to know if there's anything I can do,"

Randall was about to reply, but the ER's doors were shut open and a man with a clipboard walked by them.

"Are you all the family of Clare Edwards?"

Randall forgot that Jake was there and rubbed the tears off his face, "Yes, yes. That's us."

"Doctor, will she be alright?" Margaret asked, and the man seemed perplexed by the question.

Jake just stood there, and hoped his best that Clare was alive.

"I'll start with the good news," He sighed, "She's still alive and has a chance of making it."

"Chance?" Randall croaked.

The doctor rubbed his neck and frowned, "Well, she lost a lot of blood from a severe concussion. Her state is very critical, and it would have been a lot easier if her blood type was different,"

"Well, I'm sure we have it. After all, it's genetics, right?"

"One would think," The doctor paused, "We looked through your medical files; no matches."

"What blood type is she?" Randall asked.

"AB negative."

Jake's heart skipped a beat and the room was starting to spin, everything was becoming a blur except the on-going conversation.

"Well, there must be someone who does have it. This is a hospital for crying out loud."

"Like I said, your daughter's blood type is very rare. It's very hard to obtain it nowadays, especially with the few donors we receive."

"And what if we can't find the blood type?" Jake unconsciously blurted.

"She has less of a chance." The doctor deadpanned, "Are you sure any of you don't know anyone with it; it'd save her life."

Randall shook his head, "She only has my sister and I."

"Look for some," The doctor reassured, "I have to go now, other patients need me. But, the sooner, the better."

Margaret turned to Jake and begged, "You have to know someone, please. If you care for her at all, do this for her."

Jake swallowed the lump in his throat and tightly nodded, "I know someone."

* * *

><p>Adam moved another box into the back of Eli's living room and stretched a bit after doing so. It was at the end of autumn and winter was nearing.<p>

Eli was outside talking with the landowner about settling in.

The phone began to ring at the early hour and Adam walked over to answer it.

"Hello, Eli's humble abode. This is his maid speaking."

"Adam,"

Adam recognized it as Jake and he could hear the struggle it was for him to speak. He sounded as if he was crying.

"Jake, is that you?"

A pause. Jake shuffled a bit, and Adam felt the conversation taking a different turn.

"I need to speak with Eli. It's urgent."

"Jake, I don't think that's a good idea, besides he's-"

"Fine, fine,_ she_ doesn't have time for this," Jake snapped, "Just tell him that Clare is in the hospital. She got into an accident—the point is, she needs a blood donor and Eli has it."

"Y-you're kidding me, right?"

Jake shortly gasped for air and Adam could hear his fists grip onto something very tightly, "Adam, this is serious. I'll pay Eli anything, give him anything he wants, but make sure he comes here and does this for her, if he doesn't...it won't be good."

Adam heard a choked sob bubbling in Jake's throat, "Fuck, I need to go now...she doesn't have much time."

"I'll do my best to convince him." Adam dismissed and hung up the phone.

Adam was barely keeping his eyes from blinking; and pressed his lips into a thin line as he tried to figure out how in the world he would convince the most stubborn person he knew.

"You're not going to believe this Adam, I was just-"

Eli walked in and saw Adam with a serious face.

"Who died?" Eli chuckled.

Adam sighed and tried his best to say what he needed to say in the best way possible, "Eli, Jake called."

Eli rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Tell me you hung up the phone."

"He called about Clare,"

Eli stiffened and turned away as he began to walk away, "I don't need to hear it,"

"She got into an accident!" Adam blurted out before he left the room.

Eli paused in his steps and he felt as if something was beginning to break inside of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know much, he just told me that she lost a lot of blood, and you have her type. And if she doesn't get it, she'll..."

"She'll what?" Eli's asked, his eyes seemingly filling with tears.

"She has a small chance of making it, man,"

Something in him tightened as soon as Adam mentioned Clare. Just him adding that she was in any harm left him out of breath. The sudden knot that began to form in his throat wouldn't allow him to do so. The cold ache spreading throughout his body began to feel was more real than anything he had ever imagined. Everything was a bitter reality he wanted to deny.

"No, no," Eli leaned against the door and his breathing became rapid, "Jake put you up to this. He's just doing this to get back at me,"

"Eli, she needs you."

"You're lying,"

"I'm not," Adam sorrowfully said, "Look at me,"

Eli raised his head and his eyes met with Adam's. There was no deceit in them; there was no hope. It was a burden disguised as truth.

"I - I need to go." Eli mumbled in a hoarse voice and rushed out the door.

.

"Jake,"

He turned around and his eyes met with Eli's. There was no emotion seen in him; he was just there.

"You're here," Jake said with what almost came off as relief, "I thought you wouldn't come, I called Adam hours ago,"

"Where is she?" Eli gruffly asked.

"She's resting, I haven't seen her yet but her family has. She's not so well,"

"I want to see her."

Jake scoffed and quickly covered it up, "I'm not sure if you-"

Eli brushed past him and walked up to Clare's mother and father.

They raised their head and looked at him, "Can we help you?"

"I need to see her," Eli plead, "I'll do anything to help."

"You-you're a friend of Jake?" Randall asked in a timid voice that Eli was able to relate to, "Do you think you can help my daughter,"

"I need to see her," Eli adamantly insisted.

And Randall knew that in the look in his eyes, that he would help and that everything would be fine.

"Follow me,"

It felt like an eternity walking through the hallways of the hospital. He felt suspension and fear overwhelming him with a lot of regret that Eli couldn't deny even if he wanted to do so. Meeting her father for the first time in that situation isn't exactly what he had in mind, but that wasn't even the least of his worries. Clare was. With that thought, he could feel a strong impact heading his way once he would see her.

Eli was right. Because, once he saw her lying on the bed, helpless and fragile, a part of him was dying.

He warily sighed and stood by her side, "I...I'm sorry." He barely whispered and practically mumbled low enough so that Randall—who was right behind him—couldn't hear.

She looked nearly dead. She seemed skinnier than the last time he saw her and her skin had become a sickly-pale color. Her lips were missing the red taint they once had and remained a faint pink. The bandage over her forehead nearly sent Eli over the edge, he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Please, be okay." Eli shakily whispered, "I don't want you gone. I never wanted this."

"You know my Clare?" Randall muttered.

"Yes, I know her." Eli vaguely said—his back facing him—"She was a good friend of mine...I want to help. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Please do," Randall gratefully smiled, completely aware—but oblivious to Eli—that he loved her and he was the one that she loved, "It'd mean the world."


End file.
